My Bitter Revenge
by ladybug82896
Summary: After Bella goes to Italy to save Edward things haven't been the same. Finally Bella finds out that one of Edwards distractions was another woman... well not woman but another vampire. How will Bella cope, will she find a new love? Read and find out! BXJ
1. Finding Out

My Bitter Revenge

I lay in my bed at 5:30a.m. but can't get to sleep. I think about calling Jacob but I figure she is either patrolling or is asleep. Then I knew who I wanted to see. Edward. Charlie was out fishing and I knew I just had to go to the Cullen's house. I get dressed, eat a short breakfast , and hop in my truck. I drive listening to a corny 70's tune on the radio. I enter the drive way and all is quiet. Even my truck is quiet( Igot Jacob to fix the engine so it wasn't so loud). As I get closer to the house I can hear someone saying Edward…Edward. I drive faster. I open the door and it closes slowly and silently behind me. The moaning stops. I make my way to Edwards room as I see him laying there naked with a woman. No not a woman, a … vampire.

**Sorry the Chapter is so short. It 's sort of like an introduction chapter.**

**P.S. did you see the new moon clip on the MTv movie awards?**

**It was AWESOME!!!**

**P.S. This is my first fanfic so be nice. **

**Plz Review=D**


	2. Anger

Chapter 2

I was completely in shock. I knew it! Ever since he was back he was acting really weird and this was why.

"Bella"! Edward said in shock as if he had just noticed me watching him make- out with another woman.

What was wrong with him?

I felt my eyes get watery as I ran for the door.

I raced down the stairs and into m truck in record time (without falling surprisingly) started the car and pushed my truck to go faster down the road.

I got to my house and opened the door to my bedroom and sank into my bed.

I cried for about an hour when a voice made me jump.

"Bella" his velvet voice echoed in my ears, " I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I was going to tell you but I just forgot. "

He forgot. How does someone forget to their girlfriend that they are seeing another person?

"I still do love you and I will never forget our time together but you are too breakable and she is well…a goddess."

He acted like he worshiped her.

" Why don't you go back to her then" I yelled at him

"Bella I" he started

" No! You did this to me before Edward for my "_own good"_ but now you are leaving me because you don't think I am good enough. So since I am not good enough then get out of my room"!

" But Bella"

"NOW"

He left through the window and I slammed it shut so hard the glass threatened to break. I watched him walk into the woods and then crawled into my bed crying myself to sleep.


	3. Jake

Jake

Around 11:30a.m. I woke up my pillow soaked form crying.

I went down stairs to get some breakfast when the phone rang

I picked it up half expecting it to be Edward but it was Jacob instead.

" Hey bells"!

He sounded cheery.

"Hey Jake". I said half hoping he wouldn't notice my bad mood. He did.

" What's wrong"? He said in a serious tone.

" Ummmm well why don't I tell you in person it's kind of a lot".

"OK I'll be there in 15 minutes", and then he hung up.

I sank into the couch watching the cooking channel.

He was just about to put his stuffing in the oven when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming", I yelled.

" Hey Jake, come on in"

He took a look at me in horror.

I realized that I had cried myself to sleep in my sweats and a sweatshirt, and that I probably looked awful.

" Bella" he said " what happened honey"?

That's when I started crying.

\


	4. Healing

Healing

I told Jake the whole story while sobbing wildly.

When I was done I gave him a moment to let my story sink in.

He stared into space for a second.

Then his gaze turned to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I am so sorry honey." he said

I wept into his shirt for a bit, probably getting it wet.

When I was done Jake pulled me back to look at me, smiled, and said " Come on, lets go do something fun."

"What is your idea of fun"

"Oh, you'll see." He said smiling my smile

He led me to his car and opened my door.

I got in and smiled. I hadn't been in his car since _Edward_ got back. It felt like I was home.

He drove one handed the other hand around me the whole way. It was a silent ride.

When I saw that we were taking the road to the beach I began to relax a little. That is until I felt the rise in elevation.

" Um Jake where are we going?" I asked uneasily

He grinned evilly at me " Some where you are familiar with actually"

He parked on the bottom ledge of a huge cliff.

We were going cliff diving.


	5. Cliff Diving

Cliff Diving

I stared at Jake. Cliff diving!? I almost died doing this last year because I didn't notice the storm that was coming when I jumped. I was just focused on saving_ him._

Jake saw the terror in my eyes and said " Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll be right next to you."

"Jake , I don't think"

"Bella" he cut me off " come on don't be a chicken."

He started flapping his arms like wings and making chicken noises.

"Oh…alright"

"Yes"

I walked over to the cliff. " We'll both jump on three. One… Two…Three..

Then we jumped.

It was the most amazing feeling. Like you are floating in the air or flying. It was both exhilarating and terrifying.

I started to relax in the air when we hit the water. I started to panic but then I felt Jake next to me holding me and that kept me sane.

We paddled to the beach and then sank into the sand both of us breathing hard.

" So" Jacob panted " how was it?"

I smiled " It was great Jake, thanks"

"Come on, I'll drive you home, after all you do have school tomorrow.


	6. School

School

After Jake drove me home I immediately took a shower and started to make dinner.

After a while Charlie came in. " Bella, you here?"

Of course, who else would be here.

"Yeah dad"

"Wow that smells good Bells"

I smiled "Doesn't it always?"

"Yeah, is it almost done?"

"Actually I just finished"

I made Charlie grandma swans famous casserole

He attacked his food and was finished in minuets. I didn't have much. It wasn't my favorite, but it was Charlie's.

After dinner I went to bed. It was a dreamless night. Thankfully

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I went slower than usual. I wasn't really excited to go do school. (Especially since Edward was there.) I ate some cereal and got my bag and my keys.

It took me a minuet to realize that Jake's red rabbit was in my driveway.

He grinned and as usual I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey" he said

"Hi"

"Thought you might want a ride to school today."

"Thanks Jake but unless you're going to be there after school"

"Of course I will be there" he cut me off.

I pretended to think about it and finally said, "OK"

The ride to school was quiet.

Like yesterday, he with one hand around me.

When we got to school of course everyone stared at the car , and when I got out the stare shifted to focus on me.

I said bye to Jake and walked hurriedly to class.

Edward was on the right side of the classroom all the way in the back.

I walked right past him and went to the far left side of the classroom in the middle.

I felt him staring at me but I pretended not to notice.

He stared at me for the whole period.

When he came back he persuaded the office attendants to put us in almost every class together. The only classes I didn't have with him were P.E and math.

He stared at me in every class but never talked… just stared. Even at lunch.

After lunch I hurried to biology so I could get there before Edward. This was the class that I had to sit next to him.

Luckily I got there before him and sank into my seat. I took out a piece of paper and started doodling.

I was in the middle of another circle when my phone vibrated.

I had a text from Jacob of course.

_Miss Swan. Could I interest you in an afternoon with Jacob Black? Where you may ask._

_Well you get to spend your evening in La Push. Either hanging out in his garage or on the beach. So what do you say? You in?_

I texted back: _I don't know. That Jacob Black is a trouble maker but… ok._

He texted: _YESSSSS!_

"Who was that you were texting to?"

For a moment I thought it was Mr. Burner, but it was Edward

**Ok so this chapter kind of sucks.**

**Sorry if I got the teacher's name wrong I forgot it.**

**Give me ideas for future chapters. Do you want lemons or a twist…?**

**Thanks! Plz Review=D**


	7. Biology

_Last chapter:_

"_Who is that your texting to?"_

_For a moment I thought it was Mr. Burner, but it was Edward._

Biology

I stared at him.

" Well, who was it?"

"None of you're business."

He glared at me but sat down.

When everyone was quiet Mr. Burner started the lesson. We were learning about the human eye.

We were dissecting a cow's eye today. Nasty.

When Mr. Burner came by with our eye I backed away from the table ever so slightly.

Edward looked at me.

"You want to make the first cut?"

"No"

"Fine"

He worked silently but quickly. He was done in a matter if minuets.

When he was done he turned to me.

" We need to talk."

"No, we don't"

"Bella it wasn't my fault she seduced me."

" But you gave in. Who is she anyway? Some hooker vampire that you just couldn't say no to?"

"Don't call her a hooker"

"Ok well what's her name if she isn't a hooker she is obviously someone you know."

"Her name is Tanya"

"Wait. Tanya? Like your cousin Tanya? You cheated on me with your cousin?" I hissed. I was shocked. He made out with his cousin. That is nasty. His cousin was better that me?

He was silent.

"It wasn't my fault. She has always had a crush on me. When I went to Denali she saw I was broken and comforted me. She came into my guest room and kissed me. That was all it took. Please forgive me?"

"The point is you cheated on me. The whole time you were gone I didn't even kiss anyone because it would be betraying you and you have a make- out session, with your cousin and you want me to forgive you?"

"Yes"

"Well sorry but I am not going to forgive you. You can't even be my friend."

The bell rang

"Good-bye Edward" I said as I walked out.

"


	8. Escape

Escape

After school I went to wait in the parking lot for Jake.

Edward was looking for my truck and was confused obviously.

I tried to blend in but my blood calls to him. He spots me almost immediately.

He starts to walk over when I hear the race of an engine far away.

I turn just in time to see Jake's red rabbit racing up the street.

The car stops right at my feet the passenger door facing me. Jacob is in the car grinning. I get in without looking back.

As we turn around the corner I see the shiny Volvo right behind us. Following us.

Edward.

Edward's POV

After school I look around for Bella's truck but it is nowhere in sight. I figured she could of walked or her dad could have driven her.

Anyway I needed to talk to her I sniffed and almost immediately found her.

I started walking towards her when I heard the roar of an engine. I saw the _dogs_ red rabbit racing around the corner and stopping right at Bella's feet.

No. She can't be seeing that dog. She was texting him. How could I be so stupid. I knew that dog liked her. Now he has her because of me. This can't be happening.

I raced to my car.


	9. The Garage

**Disclaimer**** do not own Twilight or any of it's characters…but I wish I did.**

The Garage

Jacob must have seen the Volvo to because he sped up until he hit 95.

Edward was racing behind us.

We were getting close to the treaty ling because Edward began to slow down and Jacob began to speed up.

When we were finally across the treaty line Jacob slowed down and grinned triumphantly. Edward's Volvo had completely stopped.

"How was that for an escape huh?" Jacob said

I laughed and he laughed to. We got out and sat on the counters in Jakes garage. Wow I had been through so much here. Most of it was because of Edward but in wanting to hear him I found a new friend.

Wait. Was he a friend?

I thought about all of the times he had saved me. The motorcycles, the cliff diving, and most of all , he saved me from going insane when Edward left.

He was more that a friend.

That was obvious. The question is how much more?

Jake must of seen me thinking because he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Should I tell him the truth?

No if I'm wrong I don't want to get his hopes up.

"Um, nothing just thinking about what to make Charlie for dinner." I lied

"Oh"

"Hey Bells?"

"Yeah?'

He got off the counter and looked me in the eye.

"Look. I know you need some time to think and to trust in love again, but I want you to know that… I love you Bella. I just want you to know that I'll be here for you as a friend while you're healing. But when you need a boyfriend I want you to choose me. I would never ever do any thing to hurt you like he did. Just know that I'm here."

I just stared at him. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I was…speechless.


	10. The Ride Home

Ride Home

Jacob POV

…I just want you to know I'm there"

I did it. I told Isabella Swan that I loved her.

She didn't say anything. She was speechless. For a good reason I hoped.

I looked out side and saw that it was getting late.

"Come on" I said " I'll take you home"

The ride was silent except for the radio.

I pulled into her driveway and walked to her door before turning to her.

" Bella just know that I am here for a friend and as a boyfriend."

I thought about what Embry had said in school.

_Dude you're gonna tell her you love her!_

_Yeah_

_You should kiss her._

_I don't know._

_If you want to make an impression you're gonna have to kiss her_

_Smoochie Shoochie_

_Shut up Embry!_

Should I?

I leaned in, and then my lips were on hers.

For a second she didn't respond, but then I felt her lips moving under mine. My tongue darted into her mouth touching hers slightly. I pulled away.

And said goodnight.

I did it. I kissed Bella Swan.


	11. Thinking

Thinking

Oh my god.

What did I just do? Kissing Jacob Black? What's wrong with me?

I'm not totally over Edward yet. I know I have feelings for Jacob. I just don't know how intense those feelings are yet.

I go to the kitchen to make Charlie dinner. I decided to make some turkey and stuffing.

I thought as I worked.

Do I love Jacob?

No of course I don't.

But he did say he loved me.

But Edward had said that he loved me and he left me… twice.

I can't think about this right now. Jake was right. I needed time to heal. I had to be steady and just let time heal me.

This lead me to think of another question.

Should I forgive Edward? I was so happy with him. Should I just forgive and forget?

No. He is dirty. He left me for months and then I went to save him. I risked my life to save him. I thought he loved me.

He does love me, and he said he was sorry.

But… no. He left me and I was healed, and now I learn that he has been cheating on me. I didn't even **kiss **anybody when he was gone. I had risked losing Jake to save him and he was cheating on me as a _distraction._

Worse _Tanya _is in Denali, and I saw her in Edward's room 3 days ago. Plus Edward was acting weird all the time when he came back.

Saying that he couldn't come over because he was hunting. I remember thinking_: He has never hunted this may times before_

_._ So he didn't just cheat on me while we were apart which is already wrong. He was cheating on me when we were together as well.

No, he definitely could not be forgiven for what he had done. I could not take him back as my boyfriend.

But maybe I could take him back as a friend.

He did say he was sorry and he was very sincere despite my rudeness.

He has always been kind to me.

If I took him back as a friend it wouldn't be so tense.

OK I guess he deserves to be my friend if he wants to. I'll at least give him that.

The door slammed disturbing my thoughts. It was Charlie, of course.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey dad"

"Have a good day at work?"

"We didn't really do anything. There haven't been any cases yet."

"So… where's Edward? He coming over tonight?"

Oh. Wow. I didn't realize that I forgot to tell Charlie.

"Um, well dad…I broke it off with him."

"Oh. Why?"

Why? Why would he ask that? He should be the happiest man in the world. He never liked Edward. Now he hears that I broke it off with him and he asks why?

"Umm. That's not the point. The point is that he is now just my friend and that's all so no he is not coming tonight."

"Oh"

"OK"

The room went quiet save for the buzz of the TV.

The timer dinged on the stove making both Charlie and I jump.

"Food's ready" I said timidly

"OK thanks bells" he said as he went to wash his hands.

Dinner was quiet.

Charlie seemed to like his food and had only made a little for me.

As soon as he was done I cleared the table and started the dishwater.

As soon as the dishes were done I took a shower and went to bed.

The next day I woke up with a good feeling. I was happy that I had made the choice to let Edward be my friend.

I ate a quick breakfast, grabbed my keys and opened the door.

I half expected to see Jacob's rabbit in my driveway again , but my truck was the only car there.

As I drove to school I started to worry.

What if Edward had taken my rejection really hard and ran back to Tanya?

What would I do if he took her to school with her. Would I still be able to ask him to be my friend?

I pushed the thought out of my mind.

I got to school a little early as usual. I parked the car and went to English. I saw Edward sitting in the same spot as yesterday. I walked by him and sat right next to him.

"We need to talk"


	12. Friends, Boyfriends, and Happiness

Sorry!! I havn't updated in like forever but I've been really busy. So here is the next chapter.

Friends and Boyfriends

End of Thinking:

"_We need to talk."_

"Ok"

I took a deep breath.

"Look Edward, I know you are sorry and I know that you want me to forgive you and take you back, but I just cant do that…"

Anguish filled his eyes.

"…completely"

He looked up at me and a smiled played on his lips.

"Wait." I said before he could get to happy. " I'm not going to take you back as my boyfriend. Only as a friend"

"Thank you Bella. You wont regret this."

_I hope not._

"One more thing. Don't **ever** stalk me again. I am **not ** your girlfriend anymore, I can hang out with whoever I want to. "

"But Bella. He's a young werewolf. It's not safe."

"I don't care if it's not safe. I trust Jake"

" If he hurts you"

" He is not going to hurt me!" I cut him off. " I like being around him. And even if he did hurt me you have no right to do anything to him."

"I have every right to do something to him!"

"I am not a child! I can take care of myself! You don't have a right to do anything to Jake because I am not yours anymore. If you want to at least be friends you have to grasp that"

" Must you always make things so difficult for me?" He groaned

"Yes" I said as if it was obvious.

"Well I suppose I can trust that _dog_ if you do"

"Thank you"

The bell rang.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Now that I was just friends with Edward the day seemed to flow more smoothly. Part of this was probably because it was so tense around Edward lately and I was almost pressuring time to move faster. Now , since my newly found friendship with Edward I was just letting the time pass.

When the final bell rang I paced to my car. I was a little anxious to see Jacob. When I got to my car Edward was standing right at the door.

" I thought you might want a ride home."

" When some one asks someone if they want a ride it's usually in their car." I observed.

" I could still drive you home in your car."

" Sorry Edward but I'm not going home."

He caught on immediately. " Oh. Ok then. Maybe tomorrow."

" Yeah. Maybe tomorrow."

I got in my car and watched as he paced away to his silver Volvo. I put my key in the ignition and my car rumbled to life.

As I made my way to LaPush I thought about what I was about to do.

_I can't believe I'm going to tell Jake how I feel. _

_Now that Edward is no longer mine and I am no longer his, I have been thinking about our kiss on my porch and what he said to me in his garage._

"_Look. I know you need some time to think and to trust in love again, but I want you to know that… I love you Bella. I just want you to know that I'll be here for you as a friend while you're healing. But when you need a boyfriend I want you to choose me. I would never ever do any thing to hurt you like he did. Just know that I'm here." The words echoed in my mind._

_I some how knew he would never and could never hurt me. He truly cared for me. Even though the love would not be the same as it was with Edward but all love wasn't the same. _

_I love Jacob Black._

The sound of my name being called brought me back to reality. It was Jake of course. He must of heard my truck from down the street.

As soon as I shut off the engine Jake opened my door and pulled me into a massive bear hug.

" Hey Jake." I said as soon as he let me go.

" Hey Bells. What's up?"

"Ummm. Could we go in your garage and talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

As soon as we were in the garage I turned to him.

" Jake. I know that you will never hurt me and I know that you love me and well…. I just want you to know that I… love you to, and I want to be your girlfriend.

Then I pulled his astonished face down to mine and kissed him with more passion than imagined. It's hard to explain but I felt content, happy. I felt like I belonged there. I was in bliss.

Jacobs POV

I heard Bella's truck from down the road.

" Bella" I screamed as I ran out of the house.

She looked at me.

_Those eyes_. I thought. _Those chocolate brown eyes. I can't believe she came._

As soon as she stopped the truck I opened her door and pulled her into my arms.

" Hey Jake" she said as soon as I put her down.

" Hey Bells. What's up"

" Ummm Jake can we go in your garage and talk?"

" Yeah ,sure" What did she have to say that she couldn't say I public.

As soon as we were in the garage she turned to face me.

" Jake. I know that you will never hurt me and I know that you love me and well…"She paused. Oh no. She was probably going to say that we should stay friends or something like that.

"…I just want you to know that I… love you to." What? She… she said she loved me.

She pulled my face down to hers to kiss me passionately. I was so happy. Bella had chose me. I would not jeopardize her. I would hold on to her. I would make her happy.

**Well that's it for my first fanfic. Hoped you liked it. I** **tried to make this chapter the longest. Well that's it. Please review.**


	13. Authors Note

**A.N.**

**I decided to continue the story a little bit longer. I was going to just end it with the last chapter but I decided you should get to see how bella and jake's relationship turns out**

**I don't own Twiligt or any of it's characters.**


	14. First Date

Ok, so I was going to just stop the story at the last chapter but I thought I would continue so that you can see Jake and Bella's love life and the way Edward reacts to it. BTW: I need suggestions. Like should Edward go back to his cousin or look for another human or vampire? I don't know so review and give me suggestions plz! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own the Twilight saga or any of it's characters… sadly.=D **

First DateBella's POV

I pulled back first desperately needing air. _That was AMAIZING!_ I thought. I could not believe that I just kissed Jacob Black, and _liked it! I _was deeply in thought when Jake pulled me into a deep hug.

"Bella, honey, I love you"

"I love you to Jake" I was amazed that I meant it.

"Hey! You want to go on a date with me tonight?"

I pretended to think about it for a moment. " Well, I don't know."

"Please" he gave me the puppy eyes.

" Oh fine. What time will you pick me up?"

" How's 7:00p.m."

" Great! I'm going to go home and get ready"

" You really don't need to. You're already radiant with beauty" I blushed.

" See you at 7."

" I'll be waiting."

As I was walking out of the door he caught me by the arm and spun me into his body, leaned down, and kissed me sweetly and softly.

"Bye." He whispered in my ear.

I walked out of the house in a daze. I got in my truck and started the engine. On the way home I wasn't thinking about choices or nervous. I was thinking about Jacob with his arms around me, his smile, and how he always seemed to have an aura of warmth and happiness.

When I walked in the door I had this stupid grin on my face. I said a quick 'hi' to Charlie and then went to my room. Oh my gosh! What am I going to wear! I have to find something fast!

At 6: 45 I finally found a nice blue dress to wear. I put it on and rushed to the bathroom. I only had 15 minuets to do make-up! I worked quickly wishing Alice were here to help me but she was hunting today. When I finally looked presentable it was 6:55. I was thankful I didn't require that much make- up. I went to my room to put on some nice earrings when there was a knock on the door. I was about to go downstairs when I heard the door open.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked obviously surprised.

Oh, no! I forgot to tell Charlie that Jake and me were dating! I stayed in my room listening, with the door slightly cracked open, as Jacob explained what happened today and gently eased Charlie into the fact that we were dating now. For a few scary moments it was dead silent, but then Charlie exclaimed " Well good for you kid. I knew she would come through."

"Thanks Charlie."

"Hold on one second. I'll go get Bella."

I heard Charlie as he climbed the stairs to my room.

I hurriedly put my earrings on and a necklace to match. I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, Jacobs here."

"Ok. Be right there." I got my shoes and opened the door. Jacob was waiting at the kitchen counter. When he saw me coming down the stairs he stared at me with a look of awe on his face.

" You ... look… astounding." He said struggling to get the right words.

" Thank you." I said feeling the blood rushing up to my cheeks.

For a moment we were lost in each other's eyes when Charlie cleared his throat.

" Have her back by 10:30 Jacob. After all she does have school tomorrow."

" Will do Charlie."

"You two have fun." Charlie said as we walked out of the door.

As soon as we were outside Jacob pulled me into a passionate kiss that left me breathless.

"Hi" he whispered in my ear.

"Hi" I whispered back. " I suggest that we get in the car because I have the feeling that my dad is spying on us." Jacob smiled. " As you wish."

He opened the passenger door and I hoped in. As soon as he closed my door he jogged around to the other side of the car, got in, and started the car. " So. Where are we going for our first date?" I asked.

" It's a surprise." He said flashing me a stupid amazing grin.

"Uh-oh" I said under my breath.

He smiled and turned on to a dirt road. We were in the woods driving along a narrow dirt road. After a while of driving on the dirt road Jake turned into a clearing. Jake stopped the car and got out. He went to the trunk and took something out but I didn't have time to see what was in it because he covered my eyes with his hands. " No peeking." He said. He took his hands off of my eyes and I obediently kept my eyes closed.

" Ok. You can open my eyes now."

I opened my eyes and gasped. The clearing was lit up with candles and the light of the setting sun. There was a picnic blanket spread out on the ground with a full meal laid out and two big candles on either side of the meal. It was beautiful.

" Jake…" I was speechless.

He smiled. I went over to him and kissed him. " Jake this is beautiful." I said

We sat down and started to eat and talk. Laughing about our child hood and things that happened when I was gone. When we were done I helped Jake pack up. As we drove home we were still laughing about stories of Quil and Jared. We got to my house and Jake walked me to my front porch. " Thanks Jake. That was the best first date ever."

" Well I do try." He said. I was about to go in when Jake said, " Where are you going?"

" In my house?" I said completely confused. Then he bounded towards me and kissed me with a fierce passion. When he pulled away he said, " Not without a goodnight kiss."

Then he went back to his car and drove away. I opened the door again dazed by my time with Jacob.

Charlie was on the couch watching ESPN when he turned and saw me. " So. How was your evening with Jacob?"

"Dad. It was wonderful." I said walking up to my room. I plopped onto my bed and went to sleep thinking of my first date with Jake. It really was the best first date ever.


	15. News

**Sorry! I haven't updated in like forever! I am so sorry. I'll try to make this chapter long. In this chapter Bella is going to tell Edward about her and Jake and tell him to be happy only to find out that Edward has some news of his own.**

**News**

Bella's POV

I woke up the next day happy. I got dressed and got some breakfast. I decided on cereal. After my bland breakfast I headed towards my car. I was eager to get to school because the sooner I got to school the sooner school would end. And as soon as school ended I would get to see Jacob. When I got to school Edward was next to his car. When he saw or rather heard my car he strolled over and asked, " What did you do last night?"

" Well, it's not really your business but I went on a date with Jake." His face fell slightly.

"Oh." I felt kind of guilty. He is a good guy and just because he cheated on me it doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve to be happy.

" Edward, I'm sorry if this causes you pain but I'm not yours anymore and you are not mine. Go and find some one else you are compatible with. There has to be somebody."

A smile played on his lips. " Speaking of that there is something I have to tell you."

"Ok." I said a little suspicious.

" Well, I… I'm getting together with Tanya. I figured that you aren't mine anymore and that she always did like me so she is my girlfriend now. She is moving from Denali to live with us and be part of the family."

I tried to hide the sadness on my face. " That's great." I said with as much enthusiasm as possible. He smiled obviously glad that I felt that way. The problem was I didn't feel that way and I didn't know why.

He cheated on me and now we're done. I shouldn't feel anything. I'm happy and now he's happy. I should be erupting with joy right now. I went the whole day wondering about this. In lunch my friends chattered away about school activities, but I was distant. It was then I realized why I wasn't happy.

I still had feelings for Edward. I was not in love with him anymore but I still loved him. If it weren't for Edward cheating on me we would be together right now. If he hadn't cheated on me I would eventually be part of his family.

I used to long to be apart of his family and I would have been if it weren't for that one night. The fact that he has someone else I am beginning to remember my longing. I want to be happy with Edward but I can't because he has someone else.

Plus he cheated on me with Tanya and now he's together with hear. He fell in love while he was cheating on me. Now I am no more than a friend.

The bell rang bringing me out of my epiphany. I walked to science class to find Edward already in his seat with some one beside him. A strawberry blonde, with pale white skin, with topaz eyes. I knew right away that it was Tanya. **( I was going to end it here but it would be to short.) **

I felt a pain in my chest and I knew it was my heart aching. The pain turned to rage very quickly. How could he bring her here?! Why would he bring her here?! I reminded myself that I said I was happy for them and that my expression probably wasn't anywhere near happy.

I unwillingly smiled and walked in the classroom. Mr. Brunner turned to me and told me that we had a new student and that I was now seated next to Mike. I walked to my seat right past Edward and_ Tanya_ to my seat with Mike.

The whole period I could hear Edward whispering to Tanya and in response her giggling. I had to fight to keep a smile on my face and not start yelling at them to shut up. When the period was over I went to P.E. furious. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a red glow around me right now.

My anger fueled me for P. E. because when we played dodge ball instead of going in a corner and praying no one noticed me I was in the front line hitting everybody. When P.E. was over everyone was in awe. I rushed to the locker room, got changed, and ran to my truck.

When I was on the road to Jakes house I let go. I started yelling at that Edward should be ashamed and that I hated him. I also yelled something like ' How dare you bring her to school and sit her in my seat the day you tell me about her! What's wrong with you.' When I finally calmed down I was almost to Jake's house.

I pulled into Jake's driveway and of course he was standing there smiling. I got out of the car and he pulled me into a kiss. When he kissed me all of my anger melted away. I was lost in Jacob.

Unfortunately he pulled back both of us panting. When our breathing was back to normal he smiled and said, " Hey bells." " Hey Jake." I said back with not as much enthusiasm.

He must of noticed because he looked me in the eyes and said, " What's wrong Bella."

I let out a sigh and told him about what happened today. When I was done he pulled me into a hug. " I'm sorry Bella. So sorry that you had to go through that." I started to cry probably soaking his shirt.

" Bella he didn't deserve you. I mean showing up at school with that woman and letting her take your seat. That's just wrong."

I looked up at him. It was like I was seeing him for the first time. His muscles and how tall he was. His copper skin and his woodland smell. I was beautiful. He was as beautiful. He was just as beautiful as Edward just in a different way.

" I love you Jake." I said and then pulled his lips down to mine. When I kissed him it started the same as ever. I was totally lost in Jacob. Oh forget Edward. I haven't moved on completely yet but he really cares about me. He has taken my heart. I was now in love with Jacob Black. I was totally in love with him. At that moment there was certain electricity in the air. Suddenly it felt like Jake was the only thing holding down to earth. I put my hands around his neck deepening the kiss.

I think he felt it to because he put his hands on my waist and pulled me into his chest. When he pulled back he looked at me like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. "Bella. I think… I think I just imprinted on you." He said in awe.

I smiled and he smiled back. I couldn't think of anything to do to express how happy I was and I didn't need to . I had a feeling that Jake knew just how I felt. He pulled me into another kiss. It was shorter this time but just as sweet.

When he pulled back he asked me, " How could I imprint on you? I've seen you a lot. I've never felt this before. I felt the same but you. Did you do or think something while we were kissing?" I blushed. " Well, I was just thinking that I haven't completely gotten over Edward yet but that I wasn't in love with him anymore. I was in love with you and then there was an electricity in the air and that's when you imprinted I guess."

" Well that explains it then doesn't it?" he said staring at me and smiling. " Hey, I have to go talk to Sam about this. Do you want me to drive you home?"

" No, that's ok. I'll see you later ok?" "Ok."he said before pecking me on the lips. Driving home was a daze. I seemed to arrive at my house in a matter of minuets. When I arrived Alice was on my couch talking to Charlie. When I came in she motioned for me to join her in my bedroom. When I got there she turned and hugged me.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't know what was going on until Tanya came to school with us today. That's when Edward told us that they were dating, but I could tell he was lying. I made him tell me that he was cheating on you. When I found out I slapped him silly. I can't believe he would do that to you! Jasper practically had to drag me away from Edward and calm me down."

"Alice it's ok." She pulled back from the hug abruptly.

" It is?"

" Yes, well it's not ok that he cheated on me, but I have Jake. Oh, Alice I love him!"

"What?! No you can't love him!"

" And why not?"

"Because you love Edward!"

"Alice, he is nothing more than a friend now. I love Jacob."

" Bella, what if he imprints what will you do then?" I smiled.

"Alice he already has imprinted. On me." She had nothing to say to this.

" No, how can he imprint on you now? You've seen him before. Multiple times. Why now?"

"Because I left Edward behind and finally admitted that I love Jacob."

" Well. My brother gave up his chance when he went for Tanya. Now you deserve happiness. I am happy for you. Hey! I know how about you and me go shopping tomorrow! Oh, I could do your hair and makeup it would be so fun! And then we could get new cloths to represent your new look!"

I looked at Alice her face glowing. I couldn't say no. " Ok. Drive me to school tomorrow so we can go to the mall after school."

" Yay!" she squeaked and then she left the room. She told Charlie she should be getting home. I went down stairs to cook dinner when I noticed the pizza box on the counter. " I got hungry. Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed." I said as I climbing the stairs to the bathroom. As soon as I was in the shower I started thinking about Jake and how he imprinted on me. Now I was completely sure he couldn't hurt me like Edward did. He and I were soul mates. The water started to cool meaning that the water heater had run it's course. I didn't realize how long I had been in the shower. I went into my bedroom, put on my pj's and got in the bed. I almost immediately fell asleep. The image of Jake the last thing on my mind.

The next morning I woke up to find Alice on the foot of my bed. "Alice what are you doing here?"

" I said I'd pick you up."

" I know but you couldn't wait until I got up?"

" I wanted to make sure you wouldn't try to take your truck to school so you'd have an excuse not to go shopping with me."

" Well I'm not so can you get out so I can get dressed please?"

" Ok." She said bouncing of the bed and opening my door. As soon as I got dressed and finished breakfast I went outside to find Alice in her 911 Porsche.

"We're going to school in this?" I asked.

" Well I forgot to buy a normal car and I haven't gotten to drive it yet so hop in."

I groaned but got in the car. Alice drove almost as fast as Edward. I say almost because she drove faster. She was going 120 the whole way until we got into the school parking lot. We arrived at school in three minuets. That had to be some sort of record.

When we got to school I saw Edward and Tanya holding hands but it didn't seem to bother me as much as it did yesterday. I actually began to feel kind of happy for them. I walked by them and said good morning to both of them. Their expressions were priceless. They were absolutely astounded. In English ( apparently the only class Edward and Tanya didn't have together.) Edward sat by me. "What's with you? You seem happy? What are you not telling me?" He asked. Why would he want to know? He was with Tanya and we were just friends.

" I'm absolutely in love with Jake." I said not looking at him but in my own little world with Jake as memories of our first date went through my head.

"Well… I guess I'm happy for you." He said straining to keep his voice controlled.

" That's great, but what happens when he imprints? What will you do then?" he said a bit smug. Like he wanted Jake to imprint so I would be alone. Like he was just with Tanya to make me jealous. That is so wrong.

"Actually he did imprint." I said as I watched his face turn smug. But I would have the last laugh. " on me." I finished. The way his smug expression melted away was like a cartoon. I watched as his face turned paler than it had ever been and his eyes turned a deeper color of topaz. I was going to say something but the bell rang and I rose from my seat.

I went through all of my classes with ease. Every time I saw Edward and Tanya during my classes they sat motionless. No giggling no whispering. Just science. At the end of the day I walked to Alice's Porsche to find her sitting on the hood with a smile on her face. "Ready to go shopping?" She said obviously excited. I couldn't help but smile. " Yeah." I said as I got inside the car. It wouldn't be to bad. Well… I would live.


	16. Shopping

**Sorry I'm a little late updating. I'll try to make this chapter as long.**

**Anyways, this is the chapter when Alice and Bella go shopping. Unfortunately 2 unexpected visitors join them. Then Alice is getting Bella fixed up for no reason. Why would Alice behave this way? Read and find out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… Dang It.=[ =D**

ShoppingBella's POV

I got in Alice's Porsche and she drove out of the parking lot. As soon as we were out of the parking lot Alice hit the gas. The whole ride Alice barely paid attention to the road. She was to busy naming all of the stores we were going to visit. We decided to go shopping in Olympia. We arrived in 45 minuets driving at 130 miles per hour the hole way. As soon as I was out of the car Alice was practically dragging me into the mall.

We went to Forever 21, Abercrombie, and Express. I was carrying 5 full shopping bags of clothes and Alice was carrying 3 bags full of shoes. The next store was Hot Topic. We were just entering the store when Alice stopped. She suddenly turned to me and said, " Maybe we should go to another mall." " Why would we do that?" I said turning to grab the door but as soon as I turned around I saw, the reason she wanted to leave. Edward and Tanya were in the store at the cashier buying something. It looked like a necklace.

Even though Jake had imprinted on me I still felt a little bit of pain. Not as much as I did before Jake imprinted on me but I still felt it. I would always love him in a part of my heart. I was just turning back around when I heard a velvet voice behind me. " Bella?"

What was I going to do? I couldn't just walk away that would be rude. I turned back around (I was going to get dizzy from all of the turning)" Hi Edward." I said.

" Bella, what are you doing here?"

" Shopping with Alice. She said that I needed some new clothes and I'll be going out a lot more so I figured why not. And you know Alice, she is always looking for some reason to go shopping." Alice nudged me and I laughed.

" Well that's nice." He said like it really wasn't. " Oh, Bella this is Tanya my new girlfriend." He said like he was trying to make something or me jealous. Even though I was a little hurt I wasn't going to show it. He was not going to win. " Hi Tanya." I said sweetly not giving anything away. I watched Edward's smile waver.

" So, would you mind if Tanya and I joined you?" Yes I would.

" No, not at all. We were just going to…"

" Macy's." Alice said finishing my sentence.

" Ok."

As we walked Alice and I chattered away about different things. We talked about school, what clothes we were going to get, and my favorite topic… Jacob. Edward and Tanya were in their own little world. Whispering and giggling like in science the other day. It was annoying but Alice kept me busy by talking to me.

" So. When are you two going out again?" Alice asked at one point in our conversation. I blushed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward turn his head slightly.

" Well, I don't know. But he's probably going to call me as soon as I get home. I think about him all the time. It's like he is what's holding me to earth. He's my gravity."

" Wow. You guys are in love." She said amazed. At that comment Edward's face darkened and then turned sad. I felt bad because I knew that he didn't really love Tanya and that this was hurting him but he tried to hurt me. He kind of deserved it, but that doesn't mean I didn't feel bad. Alice suddenly stooped bringing me out of thought. She had a blank look on her face and Edward's face seemed to become even more pained. Alice had a vision. When she came back to the present she smiled at me.

" What was your vision."?

" Nothing, I'll tell you later. Come on we are almost to the store."

When we reached the store Edward opened the door for all of us. When I walked by I had the feeling that he was staring at me. Maybe I was just paranoid.

We walked around looking at clothes. I must have gone into the changing room 50 times. When I finally got down to the last thing Alice wanted me to try on I was worn out.

The last item was a cocktail dress with some black heels. The dress was beautiful. It was black with a hint of glitter on it. It had a hole that would allow some of my cleavage to show. The dress came down to my knees. The heels were black, sleek, and shiny. The dress also came with a small black shawl to wear. The whole ensemble cost $675.

When I came out of the dressing room Edward and Tanya stopped their flirting and stared at me. Alice turned and gasped when she saw me.

"Bella, you look…" she stopped as if not being able to find the right word.

" Ravishingly beautiful." Tanya finished. I blushed. Tanya was a pretty nice girl. If Edward had to meet anybody. I'm kind of glad it's her and not some mean girl that was super jealous.

" Bella you have to get that." Alice said.

" No, it's $675. It's to much." I said.

Alice and I argued for about a minuet and of course she won. We walked out of the mall with 10 bags. 3 bags of shoes (including the heels that came with the dress.) 6 bags of clothes, and 1 bag of accessories like make-up and hair products. I asked Alice why she was getting all of the stuff but she wouldn't tell me. It probably had something to do with her vision.

When we got home I saw a message on the answering machine. I tried to answer it but Alice knocked my hand away. "I know who it is and you can't answer it. It's a surprise. You go upstairs while I call this person and tell this person something."

" But Alice."

" No." she cut me off.

" Fine." I huffed.

I went upstairs to my room and sat down on the bed. I was tempted to go and listen to who she was talking to but she would probably just see me doing it and go outside or hang up. So I just stayed where I was.

After a few minutes she walked into my room.

" Come to the bathroom." She said and then left the room.

When I walked in the bathroom was transformed into the ultimate salon. Hair products placed on the counters next to the make-up and curling iron. She had gotten a chair from downstairs and had put a pillow on the to act like a headrest.

"Well, sit down."

I gave her an uncertain look but followed orders. As soon as I had sat down she got to work. She was trimming and curling and applying things to my hair and face. She was like a tornado. I think I dosed off because when I opened my eyes there was a beautiful woman staring at me in the mirror.

" Alice I … I look amazing. You should open a salon. Wait. Did you dress me?" I looked down and I was in my cocktail dress that I had bought today.

" Well I was done early and you were asleep and you needed to get ready."

"Why? It has something to do with your vision doesn't it.? You said you would tell me."

"Oh, you're about to find out."

As if right on cue the doorbell rang. I looked at her suspicious, but went down the stairs to answer it. When I opened it there was Jacob standing in a tux with some flowers in his had. Alice had seen Jacob asking me on a date. I was going to have to find some way to thank her. I owed her…huge.

**Sorry the ending kind of sucked.**

**So did you like it??????????? Did you hate it??????? I hope you didn't hate it.**

**Plz review. And no flames plz. Thanks=D**


	17. The Prom

**Thank you every one for the AWESOME reviews! Since I haven't really said what day it is or what time of year it is in my story so I guess I will now. It is June 13, 2009. It is Saturday and Jake is taking Bella to her Prom! I know it's kind of corny but I figured he knew she wouldn't expect him to take her to the Prom. Plz R&R! Thanks! =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… Dang it! =( =D**

**Prom**

Bella's POV

" Hi Jake!" I said very enthusiastic.

" Hey Bells! Do you mind going out with me tonight?" he asked.

" Of course not. I'm very happy your taking me out but where exactly are we going?" I asked.

He grinned his Jacoby grin.

" It's a surprise." He said. He just loved surprising me. I turned to Alice.

" You know where he is taking me don't you?" I accused.

" Guilty." She said even though she really wasn't.

"This was your vision and that's why you said I needed to get this dress."

" Guilty again." Then she turned to Jacob and said, " I'll tell Charlie where you're taking her and tell him she'll be back around midnight."

" Ok. And thank you Alice. You may be a bloodsucker but your pretty cool."

" As long as Bella likes you I like you." She said.

" Come on Bells I don't want us to be late." Jake said.

" One second." I turned to Alice and hugged her. " Thank you Alice, for everything." I said.

" You're welcome. Now go have fun. And try not to kill your self." She teased.

" I'll try. Bye." I said as Jake and I walked out of the door. Jake opened the door to his Rabbit and helped , me inside.

" Why thank you." I said politely with an English accent.

" You're very welcome." He said with the same corny accent before walking around to the driver's side of the car. As soon as he got in he kissed me. Once again I was lost in him. Gosh was I ever going to get used to him. I already knew the answer. No. No I wasn't.

Jake pulled back and started the ignition. It wasn't till we turned onto the school drive that I found out where we were going. I could already hear the music and see the lights.

I turned to glare at Jake. " Jake, please tell me you're not going to prom." I groaned.

" Bells it'll be fine. I'll make sure you don't hurt yourself. Plus I can't dance at all so you'll look like the dancing queen next to me."

" I don't want people looking at me trying to dance." I groaned.

" Relax, we're probably not even going to be noticed." He said totally at ease.

" Fine I'll go on one condition." I said.

" Name it."

" You have to promise to watch out for me and never ever let me go while we are dancing. If you do I might really hurt somebody. Or myself." I said very happy with my request.

He turned to me and looked me in the eyes. " I swear to never ever let go of you and watch out for you forever." He said before pulling me into the most passionate kiss ever.

I wish we could have stayed there all night but the principle tapped on our window and said," You can't park here. Try the parking lot and when you park get out of the car instead of sitting there swapping spit." Then he went away muttering about how teenagers these days had no manners.

Jake turned to me. " Ready to go my lady?"

" Yes I am."

He opened my door for me and we walked hand in hand to the entrance. I looked down at myself not sure if I was overdressed or underdressed.

" You look stunning." Jake whispered in my ear. I blushed deep crimson red. We walked up to get our picture taken and get our tickets and then we entered.

The gym was spectacular. The theme was a night in the clouds. There was clouds surrounding the room and all of the lights were so low it was as if they were off. In place of the florescent lights there were what seemed like a million white light bulbs lighting up the ceiling and one big white moon that gave the clouds a silvery look. It was beautiful.

When a slow song played the lights were shut completely off so the fake moon would cast it's light on everyone's face.

When a rock song played the room lightened and the white light bulbs changed into different colors giving a party like mood. This was the best prom I'd ever been to partly because I was with Jacob.

" You want some punch?" Jake asked as we walked in.

" Sure."

He walked over to the concessions table and I scanned the room to see who was here. There was Mike and Jessica( big shocker), Angela and Ben, Eric and Katie, Tyler and Lauren, and a few other people I didn't know. That's when I caught site of two pale-faced graceful people dancing in the middle of the floor. Edward and Tanya.

I turned around and for a moment I felt sad that he brought her here. Hurt. But then I realized that he wanted to make me sad, jealous, and hurt so I would come running back to him. It was sick and twisted and it wasn't going to work.

Even if I did feel sad I could never leave Jake. He was my sun, my gravity. I needed him. I felt Jake come up behind me and grab me around the waist.

"Here's your punch." He said as I turned around.

" Thank you." I said peeking him on the lips.

" I think I'm gonna go get you some more punch." He said. And I laughed. That's were I went wrong because Edward must have heard he and me turned to me. His face was much more controlled than it was at the mall today but I could still see the pain behind his eyes.

I quickly turned away but it was to late. He was already walking towards us.

Jake noticed him and I felt him gently start shaking. I took his chin in my hand and made him look me in the eyes. His own eyes were fierce.

" You promised you wouldn't let go of me. I really don't want you guys to fight. Just be as polite as you can and try to get along.?" I said my eyes pleading with him.

When I was done his eyes softened and his shaking stopped.

" OK Bells, for you and you only."

"Thank you." I said before pecking on the lips again.

Then they reached us.

" Hello Bella." Edward said surprised. " I thought you didn't like to dance?"

" Jake took me here for a date. Apparently Alice knew but wanted me to be surprised. That's why we were shopping."

" Well that was nice of her." He said again sounding like it really wasn't.

" Yeah it was." I said getting irritated. Why did he come over here? To get me jealous? If he really thought I was about to get jealous over him and Tanya with my soul mate right next to me then he was out of his mind.

We stood there in an aqward silence for a moment when Jake finally spoke up. "Well it was nice talking to you."

" Yeah, it was. Ummmm, Jacob would you mind if I danced with Bella as a friend of course and you danced with Tanya?" He asked. Was he trying to get Jacob mad? He was really pushing it. I heard Jake take a deep breath.

" Sure." I looked at him.

" You guys need to talk." He whispered in my ear so low I'm not even sure Edward could hear it.

" Thank you. I love you." I said.

I walked over to Edward and Tanya walked over to Jake. I wasn't even bothered by the fact that he was dancing with her. I knew that he would never and could never hurt me like Edward had. I trusted him.

Edward tried to pull me up on his feet but I restrained. He caught on.

" Bella why haven't you come back to me? I love you."

" Then why are you with Tanya?" I asked already knowing the answer to the question.

" Because, I thought that if you thought I had moved on you would get jealous and come back to me but you haven't. A normal girl would."

" Well if you haven't noticed I am not a normal girl. And you are not going to get me back. I found my soul mate. You know I thought it was you for a while when I was with you. I rejected Jake because I didn't want to move on because it would be like cheating on you. But when I found out what you were doing he helped me and comforted me and then he imprinted on me and I couldn't have been happier. So stop trying and be happy with Tanya. Stop trying to get me back and leave me alone because this is really starting to bug me." After my short speech the song ended and I went back to Jacob.

He was standing by the punch bowl.

" Hey."

"Hey." He said grabbing me by the waist.

" So did you have fun dancing with Tanya?" I asked as he pulled me closer.

" Not nearly as much fun as it would be dancing with you." He said pulling me into his chest and onto the dance floor. There was a slow song on so the lights were shut off and the white light bulbs were glowing like stars. The moon casting a silver shadow over everyone's face.

Since we both couldn't dance we just swayed side to side. But just being with Jake beat dancing the best any day.

Jake and I danced together until 11:50p.m. that's when we both noticed the time.

"Well I think it's time to get you home Cinderella." Jake said and I laughed. There were only a few couples left.

" Yeah, before my dress disappears." I said laughing again, and this time Jake joined in.

" Come on." He said leading me to his car. The ride home was silent but quick. When we pulled into my driveway at 11: 58p.m. Jake walked me to the door and then turned to me.

" Thank you for not killing me."

" For what?"

" For taking you to the prom."

" Well, it wasn't as bed as I thought it would be. Especially because I was with you. I had a wonderful time."

" Well, I'm glad you had fun." He said but I could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Jake?"

" Well, I was wondering what you and Edward had talked about."

" Well he asked me why I hadn't gone running back to him, and I said because I didn't love him. He said he wanted me back and admitted that he was only with Tanya to make me jealous so I would come back to him. I told him that you were my soul mate and that I would never come back to him and told him to be happy with Tanya and then the song ended." He got a worried expression on his face.

" Well Bella, I have to be honest with you. Tanya came over and tried to flirt with me but I swear I didn't show any preference. That's why I was over by the punch bowl when you found me. I swear Bells I didn't do anything. Please don't be mad. I think Edward sent her so I would cheat on you or it would seem that way but I didn't fall for it. Please believe me." He said his eyes pleading with me.

I put my hand on his cheek.

" Jacob, I believe you. I know in my heart and soul that you would never do anything to hurt me. I love you Jake, and I know you love me back."

He sighed in relief and kissed me goodnight. I could feel the joy leaking through his lips.

I really and truly loved Jake. He was my sun, my gravity.

**OK so it was kind of bad but I'll try to make the next chapter better. Review and give me suggestions for future chapters. I'll try to use them all eventually.**

**OK well REVIEW plz.=D**


	18. The Plan

**Well, this chapter is going to be a short chapter in Edwards's point of view. It's going to show the prom in Edward's point of view and he is going to voice his plans. I said it was going to be a relatively short chapter so no reviews about making it longer plz. Ok that's it. Enjoy. R&R =D. **

**Jerk**

Edward's POV

It was Saturday night. The night of the prom. I knew that Bella was going to be there from Alice's vision today so I asked Tanya to go with me.

The vision I saw today made my heart break.

_**Flashback**_

_We were in the mall at Hot Topic. I was buying Tanya some heart earrings that matched the necklace. I wanted to get her these so Bella would see them and it would make her even more jealous than she was the first day I brought Tanya. _

_I would show her how good it would have felt for me to buy things for her. She would be back in my arms in no time._

_We were exiting the store when I noticed a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at me. Bella. She quickly turned around and I started to walk towards her._

_This is perfect. She'll see the necklace and Tanya is with me. It will look like we were on a date and I bought her something. I really do hate hurting Bella, but her not being with me is hurting me._

_I reached her. "Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked._

"_Shopping with Alice. She said that I needed some more clothes, and I'll be going out a lot more so I figured why not. And you know Alice, always looking for some reason to go shopping." She said chuckling and nudging Alice. Alice smiled and looked down._

_She didn't even notice the necklace._

" _Well that's nice." I said having a hard time masking the hostility I was feeling, "Oh, Bella this is Tanya my new girlfriend." I said hoping she would get jealous of the word girlfriend. She didn't._

"_Hi Tanya." She said sweetly smiling. My heart broke. That smile. It had to be mine again. My smile wavered._

"_So, would you mind if Tanya and I joined you?" I asked._

"_No, not at all we were just going to …"_

" _Macy's." Alice said finishing her sentence_

" _Ok."_

_As we walked I whispered sweet things to her. In return she giggled. I was in my own little world with her. Over to the side Alice and Bella chattered about school, clothes, and my least favorite subject __**Jacob. **_

" _So, when are you two going out again?" Alice asked at one point. Twisted my head a little so I could hear their conversation better._

" _Well I don't know but he's probably going to call me when I get home. I think about him all the time. It's like he's what is holding me down to earth. He's my gravity." She said._

_My chest ached._

" _Wow, you guys are in love." Alice said. Didn't she know that she wasn't making anything any better?_

_That's when it happened. Her face went blank and she had a vision. There was Bella in the most beautiful dress ever. She was at the prom with that __**dog**__. He pulled her into his chest and onto the dance floor. She smiled and they both swayed side to side. She looked so happy. So beautiful. So, not mine. The vision ended and my chest seemed to be burning, like I was changing all over again._

" _What was your vision?" Bella asked._

_Alice smiled. " Nothing, I'll tell you later. Come on, we're almost to the store." Alice said pulling Bella along. When we got to Macy's I was so hurt. I had to get my Bella back. I didn't want to hurt her but I needed her._

_I opened the door for all of them. When Bella passed by I watched her walk thorough the door. How was I going to get her back? Alice was rapidly picking out outfits in Bella's size. _

_While she did this I was hastily making a plan to get Bella back. I was telling Tanya when Bella came out of the dressing room she looked stunning. She wore a black cocktail dress with some heels and a wrap._

_Alice turned and saw Bella and stared in awe. " Bella, you look…" Alice was speechless._

_Tanya walked up to Bella, " Ravishingly beautiful." She said. It was true. If I didn't get my beautiful Bella back she would forget me. I had to get her back. Soon. Preferably tonight._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tanya came down the stairs in a very nice dress. She looked perfect. We walked to my car and got in.

The ride was silent. When we got there the principal was yelling at a couple in the car and telling them to get out of the car and stop kissing. Tanya and I chuckled until we found out who the couple was. It was Bella and Jacob.

I turned to Tanya. " So lets review the plan. We go in and start dancing until we se them. Then we will walk over to them and pretend to be looking for the punch bowl. Then I'm going to ask if we can swap dates. Once we swap you turn on the charm to make it seem like Jacob is coming on to you. Bella sees them and she breaks up with him and I comfort her and she is mine again." I said very pleased with myself.

Tanya nodded telling me she under stood. We rushed to the line so we could get in while Bella and Jacob were parking.

Almost as soon as we got in we saw Bella and Jacob. Jacob went to go get Bella some punch and Bella was scanning the room. When she finally came to me and Tanya she just looked away and turned around quickly like she did at the mall. This time it was to look for Jacob. He was by her side again and when he saw me coming his eyes had certain hostility in them. She grabbed his chin forcing him to look her in the eyes.

She must have said something good because he calmed down. Then we were right in front of them.

" Hello Bella, I thought you didn't like to dance?" I said with fake surprise.

" Jake took me here for a date. Apparently Alice new but she wanted me to be surprised. That's why we went shopping." She said. Explaining what I already new.

" Well that was nice of her." I said in a hard tone.

It was silent for a moment. " Well nice talking to you." Jacob said and started to walk away with my Bella.

" Yeah it was, Ummmm Jacob would you mind if I danced with Bella, as a friend of course while you danced with Tanya?" I asked innocently.

I heard him take a deep breath. " Sure." He said.

Bella looked at him surprised. He whispered something in her ear so low that even I couldn't make out what he said. Then he walked away with Tanya and I walked with Bella. Let the games begin.

I tried to pull bell up onto my feet but she restrained. I guess she was really setting the friend statement.

" Bella, why haven't you come back to me? I love you." I said stating the obvious.

" Then why are you with Tanya?" She asked. She thought I actually loved her?

I finally confessed about wanting to make her jealous.

She got a little irritated I'm guessing by the sound of her tone. She gave me a short speech on how she loved Jacob and how she wanted me to be happy and to leave her alone.

I looked over at Tanya and she was really close to Jacob. The plan was working perfectly.

I looked back to Bella and she was saying something about me being happy with Tanya.

I looked away at Tanya but she was alone and Jacob was at the punch table. What?

The song ended and Bella walked to Jacob. She smiled and he pulled her into his chest and onto the dance floor just like in the vision.

I looked over to Tanya and read her mind seeing the whole scene.

_I'm sorry Edward I tried. I laid it on really thick. At first he started to melt into my hands but as soon as it started it stopped and he went away to the punch table. He loves her too much to hurt her Edward. I'm sorry._

Well it wasn't her fault, but I'm going to get my Bella back one way or another.


	19. Tribute And Something Extra

Tribute

**I'm sorry to fool you like this but I think this tribute is important. I wish to give a tribute to the late Michael Jackson. Without his music I don't know where the world would be. He was the inspiration for many well-known artists today. Thank you Michael. We will all miss you.**

Since I feel bad for fooling you I am going to put a short chapter in. Enjoy!=D **The Beach**

Bella's POV

When I got up on Sunday morning it was 10: 45 a.m. I stretched my arms. When I did I felt a note on my pillow.

_Beautiful Bells,_

_Hey Bells, it's Jake. Knowing you it's probably around 10:45 in the morning. I have some thing I want to talk to you about so at 11:30 I want you to come to the beach. I'll be under our tree. See you when you get here._

_Love,_

_Jake_

I got out of bed and got dressed, brushed my hair and my teeth and ate a small breakfast. When I was done it was about 11:15. I got in my truck and drove down to First Beach.

When I got there I walked to our tree. (The tree where I first met him and flirted stories about the Cullens out of him.) Sure enough he was under the tree with his usual wolfy grin on his face.

" Hey." I said.

" Hey."

" Come sit by me." I went to sit down.

" Bella, are you happy with me?" he asked. The question surprised me. Of course I was happy.

" Yes Jake, very happy." He smiled.

" Really?"

" Yes. Why do you ask?"

" Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were happy and didn't have any regrets. I don't want you to be hurting."

" Jake, I am the happiest girl ever." I said and I truly meant it.

" Good. I have one more question. Do you see a future with me?" he asked.

I stared into his eyes. " Yes, I see the best future. Us happily married someday with children. I see our life and I have to tell you I can't wait to live it out."

He stared into my eyes and kissed me.

" I love you Bella."

" I love you to Jake."

And we stayed there at the beach for hours embracing each other and staring into the ocean trying to see our future.


	20. Hearing and Heartbreak

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I am in Seattle right now for summer so I won't update every day but I will try to update every week. This chapter was inspired by the ideas of Elizze-3. Thank you! I love suggestions. I will try to use all of the suggestions I get. Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Hearing and Heartbreak**

Edward's POV

I watched my Bella sleep during the night she was so peaceful. It was like she was in her own little world where nothing bad could ever happen. It was her perfect world, her dream world.

A growl from behind me brought me out of thought. Jacob.

_What is that leech doing here? He is way to close to her house. He has absolutely no right to be here._

"I have every right to be here you mongrel."

_Wait. Did you just hear my thoughts?_ He asked obviously astonished.

"Yes, I did. It is my gift. Didn't Bella tell you?"

_No, she didn't tell me because I didn't ask._

"Get out of here dog."

_No thanks. I think I'm going to stay and protect __**my**__ girlfriend._

Having him call here his girlfriend hurt. I t felt like some one took the liberty to restart my dead heart just to rip it out again.

He could see that he had hurt me. His expression and thoughts turned smug.

_You really don't get that she doesn't want you anymore do you? She wants me and that's what she'll get. I imprinted. She is mine forever. Nothing you do will take her away from me. You trying to get your little friend to flirt with me so I would lose Bella didn't work. It will never work. Even if you got the hottest supermodel or the hottest leech I will never __**ever**__ hurt Bella like that. But you already knew that. Didn't you._

He was right. I did know but I was just too stubborn to admit it, even to myself.

"You may not cheat on her like I did. You might not ever slip up like that. But when you make her unhappy just once, I will be the one to comfort her. I bet you she is not even happy with you." I said wanting not so much to hurt Jacob but, to comfort myself.

_She…is happy. We…are happy. If she wasn't happy she would tell me. We trust each other. She would tell me._

The way he staggered his words I knew that I had hurt him. I probably should have stopped but I kept going.

"I bet she doesn't even see a future with you. She is probably going to leave you before you graduate." I said harshly knowing that what I said was a complete lie.

His head was silent. The sound of the owls in the trees filled the air.

_We'll see about that._

He thought as backed into the woods. I thought that he was going home when I heard something in the bushes. I turned to see Jacob in human form.

"What?" he said smirking "did you really think I would leave while you're here?"

I didn't answer. He walked up to the side of the house and jumped catching the bottom of the open window, pulling himself up, and finally into the window without making a sound. Then he poked his head out of the window giving me a salute and a grin.

He had won this round but I was not going down without a fight. I ran into the bushes back to my house.

I opened the door and flew to my room. When I got there Tanya was sitting on my bed wearing a tight blouse and a mini skirt.

"Why hello Edward." She said.

"Hi Tanya." I said a bit irritated.

She sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get Bella back. This all wouldn't have happened if I could just stay faithful. How could I ever do that to Bella?" I asked myself.

Tanya crossed the room. "Look Edward. I'm sure that there is some way to get her back. That wolf has a weak spot; we just have to find it. And when we do Bella will be yours again. Now stop worrying or I'm going to bite you." She said obviously joking. Wait. Bit me.

Then something clicked. Bite Bella. She would have to be mine. A wolf could never love a vampire. But no. I will not take away Bella's life just so she could be mine again. Or will I? I walked out of my room and to the piano, this question lingering in my head.

**Will Edward bit Bella just to have her again? I'll try to update as soon as I can. I would stop here but that would be a little to short. The next part is in Jacob's POV.**

Jacob's POV

I was in bed but I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't. I needed to see Bella, to be close to her. My mind was made up. I reached over and pulled out some pants from my dresser and tied them to my ankle. Then I got up, opened the window and jumped out. When I was out of the house I ran into the woods to change.

When I changed I realized that there were no voices in my head. Everyone must be sleeping. That's great! Now Bella and I can have some alone time together.

I ran through the woods to Bella's house faster than I ever have before. But when I got there I stopped dead in my tracks.

Edward was standing by my Bella's house.

I growled. What was that leech doing here? He is way to close to her house. He has absolutely no right to be here.

"I have every right to be here you mongrel." He said.

"Wait. Did you just read my thoughts?" I asked astonished.

"Yes, I did it's my gift. Didn't Bella tell you?"

"No, she didn't tell me because I didn't ask." I thought back.

"Get out of here dog." He said.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to stick around and protect **my** girlfriend." I thought emphasizing the word my. His face twisted into a mask of pain. I knew I had hurt him.

My thoughts turned smug.

"You really don't get that she doesn't want you anymore do you? She wants me and that's what she'll get. I imprinted. She is mine forever. Nothing you do will take her away from me. You trying to get your little friend to flirt with me so I would lose Bella didn't work. It will never work. Even if you got the hottest supermodel or the hottest leech I will never **ever** hurt Bella like that. But you already knew that. Didn't you." I said knowing very well that he did.

"You may not cheat on her like I did. You might not ever slip up like that. But when you make her unhappy just once, I will be the one to comfort her. I bet you she is not even happy with you." He said. That hurt. She was happy with me. Right?

"She…is happy. We…are happy. If she wasn't happy she would tell me. We trust each other. She would tell me." I said staggering over my words.

"I bet she doesn't even see a future with you. She is probably going to leave you before you graduate."

I was silent. What if she did? No she wouldn't

"" We'll see about that." I thought. As I backed into the woods to change. I phased and quickly put my shorts on. When I walked back to Bella's house Edward was still there.

The expression on his face when he saw me was priceless. He actually thought I would go home with him here? Ha! He was out of his mind.

"What?" I said smirking "did you really think I would leave while you're here?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I walked up to the side of the house and jumped catching the bottom of the open window, pulling myself up, and finally into the window without making a sound. Then I poked his head out of the window giving Edward a salute and a grin.

Then I turned my head towards Bella. She was asleep in the bed. She looked so peaceful. So happy. Like she was in her own little world where nothing bad could happen. I went to lie beside her.

Was she really happy with me? Did she see a future with me? I can't believe I never asked her this. And even more that a bloodsucking parasite had to bring it to my attention.

Well there was only one thing to do now and that was asking her. But how? I know I would do it at the beach. I got up and got a piece of paper and a pen from Bella's desk and wrote:

_Beautiful Bells,_

_Hey Bells its Jake. Knowing you it's probably 10:45 in the morning._ (I knew her so well.)_I have something I want to talk to you about so at 11:30 I want you to come to the beach. I'll be under our tree. See you when you get there._

_Love,_

_Jake_

I had to get an answer. It put the letter on her pillow and jumped out of the window. I was relieved when Edward wasn't there anymore. I ran home not bothering to phase and jumped into the window and on my bed. I had to get and answer but I hoped to get the right answer.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes the sun was in my window and the clock read 11:00. Bella would be at the beach in 30 minuets so that gave me 10 minuets to get down to the beach and 20 minuets to wait.

I jumped out of my window and walked down to the beach. It took me an extra ten minuets because I was walking really slow. I wasn't very eager to ask Bella because I didn't want to get the wrong answer.

When I sat down it was probably 11: 27. I only had to wait three minuets for Bells.

I sighed and stared off into the ocean. Before I knew I could hear Bella's truck down the road. She parked her truck and walked over to me smiling and I couldn't help but smile back.

She was so perfect. I had to ask her before I got to scared and chickened out.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"Come sit by me." I said and se strolled over and sat down next to me.

"Bella, are you happy with me?' I asked her terrified that she would answer wrong.

"Yes Jake, very happy she said." I smiled. She said yes.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, why do you ask?" She said smiling and gazing into my eyes.

"Well I just wanted to make sure that you were happy and didn't have any regrets. I didn't want you to be hurting." I told her.

"Jake, I'm the happiest girl ever." Relief washed through me followed by another wave of nausea and horror.

That was the easy one now for the hard one.

"Good. I have one more question. Do you se a future with me?" I asked.

She stared into my eyes. "Yes, I see the best future. Us happily married someday with children. I see our life and I have to tell you I can't wait to live it out." I was so happy. I smiled and then kissed her with more passion imaginable.

When I pulled back I looked into her eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you to Jake." She said and we sat there staring at the ocean. Edward was never going to get her back. Never. I thought and smiled.

Edward's POV

I watched them from the water. It was probably over the line but the treaty said to stay off of their land not their water. I scowled at them as he kissed her and they declared their love for each other.

How could she love that dog? This was the last straw. I tried to get my Bella back the easy way, the right way. But she has not come back. It's time for the hard stuff.

I was going to change Bella Swan into a vampire.

**Ohhhhhhh! What will happen next. Read and find out! I promise i will try to updat at least once every week. Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked it. Now... REVIEW plz=D**


	21. Close Call

**First off, people this is so a Bella Jacob fan fiction. I wouldn't have it any other way. Edward and Bella are no more because of Edwards's inability to stay faithful to Bella. So now Jacob is hers forever and vice versa. Don't give up on me now. Hope you like my update. Don't worry. R&R=D**

**Close Call**

Bella's POV

When the sun started to go down Jacob took me home. He walked me up do my porch.

"Well, goodnight Bells." He said smiling.

"Goodnight Jake." I said smiling as well.

Then he grabbed my waist, pulled me into his chest, and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss.

He usually kissed me goodnight when he took me home. But something was different about this kiss. I could feel the joy, love and compassion in this kiss. He was kissing me like he won some argument or battle. I loved it. Out of all of our goodnight kisses this was the sweetest one yet.

He pulled back from our amazing kiss and leaned his forehead on mine.

"I love you Bella swan."

"And I love you Jacob Black." We probably would have stayed there for an hour but we heard footsteps coming towards the door and someone fumbling with the lock. We pulled back swiftly leaving only our hands intertwined.

It was Charlie. "Hey Bells hey Jake I thought I heard you out here. Why don't you come in."

"Oh I was just telling Bella goodnight." Jacob stated.

Charlie caught on quickly. "Oh sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." He said smiling at us.

"Nothing at all." I said to him and then turned to Jake. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said and then walked in my house knowing that he would probably come in through my window tonight.

Curse Charlie for ruining our perfect moment. I heard my dad close the door and walk behind me.

"So you and Jake are getting pretty serious." He said.

"Yeah, you could say that." I said knowing it was a lie. Me and Jake were far beyond boyfriend and girlfriend serious. We were in a whole new area of serious. Unfortunately my comment made Charlie frown.

"Look Bella, we have to talk about something." He said. Oh no. He wasn't seriously going to give me the sex talk was he?!

"Dad no." I said.

"Bella I'm not comfortable with it either but it needs to be said."

"Dad I don't want to talk about this and we don't need to. Mom beat you to it ten years ago." I said and it was the truth.

I remember my mom sitting me down and talking with me about it. I was really little but I understood.

" Ten years ago you didn't have a boyfriend."

"The concept hasn't really changed that much."

"Bella it will only take a minuet."

" I can't believe that I have to say this out loud but I _am _a virgin dad." It was silent.

"Oh, well…never mind." He said and then walked to the living room and turned on ESPN.

I lazily climbed the stairs to my bed room. I can't believe that Charlie tried to give me the sex talk! When I reached the bedroom I grabbed my pj's and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as the water turned on I relaxed. The water was steaming hot but it felt good. It was really cold when I was away from Jacob.

As soon as I was done in the bathroom and comfortably in my pj's I went to my bedroom and plopped down on my bed. I spread my arms across the pillows and reached my night stand and there I found a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Meet me at my house tomorrow after school. _

_Alice_

I sighed. Alice probably wanted me to try on some new outfits or something. Well I guess I could stop by there tomorrow before I went to go see Jake. I set the note back on the night stand, went to lift the window up and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and groaned. Monday. School. Everyone was getting ready for graduation. Oh my gosh. I was going to graduate in 5 days.

I had already applied for many colleges. Out of all the colleges I applied for these are the ones I got accepted to: Washington State, University of Alaska, Dartmouth, and Rochester. I was probably going to end up going to Washington State University because it was the closest one to Jacob and the cheapest.

After I got up and got ready I headed out to my truck. It was a sunny day. That meant I wouldn't see the Cullens or Tanya today.

I smiled. My day was getting better all ready. I got in my truck and started the ignition. When I got to school Angela was waiting for me. She was in m English class which was my first period.

"Hey, Ange. What's up?" I asked.

"Ben wants me to be his girlfriend." She said excitedly.

"That's great you two are a great couple." She blushed.

"Thanks."

Then Lauren walked up.

"So Bella I hear that Edward broke up with you for the new girl." She said. She was so annoying.

"Actually Lauren I broke up with him because he cheated on me with Tanya and then I got together with Jake. Then Edward made Tanya his girlfriend and brought her to school to make me jealous but it didn't work because I live Jake. Are you happy now?"

Lauren looked staggered.

"Whatever Bella." Then she walked away with Jessica whispering, "No wonder Edward dumped her. She is so plain."

I was so mad I could have punched her in her face. I am usually not a violent person but she could have me rethink my rules in life.

Angela turned to me. The day Bella the bells about to ring." And we walked to English class together.

The day went by quickly. Before I knew it it was the end of the day.

When I was walking to my truck Mike walked up to me.

"So Bella, I ummm… I was… well wondering if… if you would like to … go out…sometime."

"Well, sorry Mike but I kind of have a boyfriend."

"Really? Who? I thought you just broke up with Cullen." He said completely confused.

"I'm dating Jacob Black. You know, that kid from La Push? The one we went to see the movie with?" I said.

"Oh, him. Well, maybe next time." He said.

"Yeah maybe." Opps. I wasn't supposed to say that. Then he will keep asking me.

I sighed and got in my truck heading towards the Cullens' house.

As I entered the drive way I noticed that the yard was unusually messy. Alice cleaned it almost every day.

Well, maybe she went hunting and just got back so she didn't have time to clean it yet.

I went up to the door and knocked but when my hand made contact with the door it creaked open.

I should have known. Of course Alice saw me coming. She invited me and she's physic.

I giggled and walked into the house.

I was surprised to find that no one was in the living room.

Maybe they all went hunting accept Alice and Alice was just in her room waiting for me I concluded. But the truth was I was starting to get scared. Why would Alice not be at the door to greet me if she asked me to come?

I pushed the question out of my mind. There was probably a very good reason for her not to greet me. But I couldn't think of any.

"Alice? Alice?" I called. No answer. From Alice that is. Instead I was answered by a different voice.

"Oh she isn't here. She went to go hunting and she is probably going to see me doing this so we should hurry. We don't have much time." A velvet voice came from a dark corridor. Edward.

"What do you mean she's not here she invited me?" I asked.

"Oh, she didn't invite you, I did." This was starting to scare me. And then I looked at his eyes. They were pitch black. He hadn't hunted for a while.

"What were you talking about when you said that we didn't have much time?" I asked.

"Well Bell, I decided to change you after all. Seeing that it's what you wanted before. And after I change you the imprint won't exist any more and you and I can be together again." I looked at him. This wasn't my Edward.

My Edward would not even let me talk about getting changed and now he wants to change me himself. Just so I'll be with him. No. I started to cry.

"Edward I don't want to be changed anymore."

"Yes you do Bella, you just don't know I yet."

" He is going to kill you. He'll know it was you." I threatened.

" I will be long gone and so will you by the time he comes looking for you." He said smirking

"Now let's begin." He started to walk towards me. The tears started to come down faster.

" Please Edward, please don't do this." I sobbed. He faltered but started his advance again after a second.

"Don't worry Bella it will only hurt for three days. Then you'll be a beautiful transformed woman that is forever 18." He reached me and I ran. This did no good because of course he was in front of me before I knew it.

" Now, how do you suppose we prevent this from happening hmmm? No answer, well I have a few ideas." He grabbed me by the waist, grabbed some rope, and walked to the piano.

In a few seconds I was tied to the beautiful instrument.

"Now, where were we? Oh, I remember." He smirked and advanced towards me for the second time but this time there would be no running. I was about to be changed.

_Jacob Jacob Jacob I love you. I'm sorry._ I thought. He reached me and was inclining his he towards my neck. This is it.

I felt his cool lips brush my neck and I closed my eyes getting ready for the pain.

When suddenly there was a huge blast and the Cullens fantastic door came flying towards us.

From the smoke a huge russet wolf appeared .Jacob.

"Jacob." I yelled. I have never been so happy in my life. He turned his head towards me and I could see the relief in his eyes. Then he turned on Edward and they began to circle. They were about to fight.

"Today my Bella I fight for you and I will kill this wolf." Edward roared. Now I was scared. Jacob couldn't fight Edward by himself. He at least needed backup.

I watched horrified as Edward lunged at Jacob and barely missed him. Then Jacob rammed him into the wall. Edward turned to Jacob.

"Not bad mutt, not bad at all." He said.

Then he charged Jacob as if he was going to ram him but at the last second hi agley leaped so he was facing Jacob. Jacob was in Check Mate. Then another sound filled my heart with joy.

"Edward, stop this right NOW!" It was Alice. She got back from hunting. With her was Jasper, Carsile, and Tanya.

"Why? He tried to kill me. He is in violation of our treaty." He snarled.

"No he isn't. You almost killed or at least changed Bella."

" I wasn't going to kill her." He spat.

" You could have killed her. You haven't hunted Edward and you know her blood sings to you. You wouldn't have been able to stop yourself." Carsile inquired. " What were you thinking? Who gave you this idea?" Carsile asked. And that's when the most unexpected thing happened.

" Tanya." Edward said and everyone turned to glare at her, even Jacob.

Tanya? I thought Tanya was sweet. I guess I was wrong.

"What? I never told you to bite her!" she shrieked.

"You may not have said that exactly but when you told me to stop worrying or you would bite me I got the idea."

"I was joking." She yelled.

"So." He said childishly.

"Jacob, untie her and Edward lets go." Carsile said.

"Where are we going?"

"To New Hampshire."

"Why?"

"So you won't be tempted to pull another stunt like this. Now, come one." I always thought of Carsile as a loving man that got his "children" anything they wanted. I never knew he could be so stern.

Jacob trotted over to me his big black eyes full of pain and relief.. He grabbed the rope in his mouth and pulled. The knot loosened. A couple more times and I was free. I knelt down and hugged Jacob's neck.

"Thank You." I told him. He looked at me, smiled, and then licked my face. I laughed and took that as a 'you're welcome'.

"Come on." I said, and we walked out of the Cullens' house and into the woods. When we were there Jake gave me a stern look and ran off. I'm guessing that look meant stay here. I sighed and sat on a rock.

A few minuets later Jake came back in some ripped shorts and some sneakers. Of course he didn't wear a shirt. He never did, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

He smiled at pulled me into a hug.

"Bells, don't ever scare me like that again." He said.

"Don't worry I wont. But Jake, how did you know that I was in danger and at the Cullens house?"

"When I came to your house yesterday night you were asleep so I just laid down beside you. Then I noticed a piece of paper on your nightstand. It was a note and it ahd vampire sent all over it. I read the note and discovered that it was from Alice and set it back down. I didn't trust the note. I know it sounds weird but I just wasn't sure that it was Alice's scent. Alice is pretty cool put something was off about it. But I thought about it and figured that it was just a note that Alice wrote. There was nothing potentially dangerous about it so I pushed the thought out of my mind. Then today after school I was running patrols when I caught Edward's scent. I wasn't on our land so he didn't break the treaty but I still don't like him. I thought about you and try to be polite but when I said hello he told me to cut the crap. He said, "Bella will be mine tonight. Unless you can fall in love with a vampire." And then he left. I thought about in and thought that he was saying that if I didn't fall in love with a vampire that you would choose him over me but that didn't make any sense. Then I thought about the not and how it wasn't Alice's scent on it, it was Edwards and rushed to the Cullens house and you know the rest." He concluded.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it. When I saw you tied up I just got so mad. It was like I could just turn into a wolf all over again. I thought I was going to lose you." he went on.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." I joked. He pulled my chin up so I could look him in the eyes.

"I love you." He said and then he pulled my lips to his. The kiss started slow but gained speed and passion. It was unbelievably sweet. I felt Jacob's arms come up to my waist and pull me into his chest. In response I put my arms on his wrists and traveled up his broad muscular arms and over his shoulders. When I reached his neck I pulled his face down further into mine. Here in Jacob's arms it felt like nothing bad could ever happen to me. I could stay like this interlocked with him for eternity. This could possibly be the sweetest kiss of all time.

**I really hope you liked this chapter. I think it's one of my longest. Well I promised you that this would stay a BellXJacob didn't i? I'll try to update as soon as I can. Sorry if some of it was a little cheesy. R&R plz!=D **


	22. Sleepover

**Sorry, it kind of took me a while to come up with ideas for the next chapters but I finally got one. Just remember that this story is set in Eclipse because it is right after Bella went to save Edward. That means that Victoria is still out there. (Hint hint.) By the way have you seen the new sneak peeks into New Moon? There is a great one for team Jacob fans. Just go to youtube ****and type in **_**sneak peeks to New Moon**_ **and click on the** **sneak peek number one original. It is the motorcycle scene. And in the scene Jacob takes of his shirt! The sneak peek 2 is the end scene of New Moon when she is trying to save Edward in Volterra. In that scene Edward takes his shirt off. Not as good as Jacob if you ask me.**

**So Here it goes.R&R.=D**

**Sleepover**

Bella's POV

After my amazing kiss with Jake we were walking back to the road when I realized some thing. I turned to Jake.

"Jake can we go back to the Cullens house? I _have_ to say goodbye to Alice." He smiled.

"Sure." And with that we started in the direction of the Cullens house. We weren't that far away so it only took us 10 minuets to get there walking. When we got to the door I knocked once and the door opened.

It was Alice that had opened the door. She like a person does right after they cry.

"Hi Bella." She said.

"Hey Alice I just came to—"

"I know, I'm physic remember." She cut me off. I laughed shakily.

"Well, when are you leaving?" I asked.

"In three days. Carsile has to deal with some things at the hospital and then we can leave."

"Oh."

"Before we leave I promise we'll do something together."

"I'd like that."

She smiled and then turned to Jacob.

"Well I might not see you when I see Bella so this is goodbye."

"Yeah, you're a great friend Alice and I'm happy Bella has you. You may be a bloodsucker but you are a cool one." Once he finished he stuck out his hand for Alice to shake. "A peace offering between at least me and you." He said.

She smiled and put his hand by his side and pulled him into a hug. When she pulled back she said.

"You're a pretty cool dog and as long as you are with Bella I count you as family"

"Thanks Alice."

She smiled and then turned to the door. "Bye." She said and then closed the door.

I turned to Jake. "Thank you." I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being so kind to Alice. It meant a lot to me."

He smiled. "No problem."

Then he put his hands around my waist and pulled me into a short but sweet kiss.

I pulled back. "Come on, my dad will probably want to know where I am." I said. I walked to my truck and got in the driver's side and Jacob on the passenger's side. The ride to my house was pretty much silent. I would have made conversation but Jacob was in deep thought so I just let him think.

We got to my house in by 7:55. My dad was probably going to interrogate me. That's when I noticed that his cruiser wasn't in the driveway.

We walked into the house and there was a note on the door. It read:

_Hey Bells I'm gonna be late today so don't bother making dinner. _

_There's a case in Seattle and a gang is killing people._

_I saw the not in your room and I was not snooping but it's ok if you spend the night with the Cullens just call me before you do. And no shopping in Seattle._

_Love you,_

_(P.S. If that jerk Edward tries to make a move on you, tell me and I will handle it.)_

I laughed at the last part. Same old dad.

That's when I noticed Jacob reading over my shoulder. He smirked at the last part probably picturing my dad showing up at the Cullens' house tazing Edward with his 200 volt tazer** (A.N. I'm not sure if that's the actual voltage on those things.)**

He turned to me when he was done reading.

"I have to go. Sam wants to know exactly what happened today" he said and then leaned down to kiss me again. "If those creeps Edward comes back screams and grab the metal baseball bat in your dad's room and take a few swings at him. We'll be there."

"Ok"

Then he walked out of the door. I decided I was going to bed early. So I took a quick shower. And went to bed.

As soon as I hit the matters I was a sleep having the weirdest dream ever.

_I was in the living room when I heard something upstairs. I set down my chips and climbed the stairs slowly._

"_Hello?" I said but no answer came._

"_Is any one there?" no answer again._

_Then I heard the noise again. It was coming from my room._

_I opened my door and found my dad lying on the floor. There was blood all over his shirt and he wasn't moving he was dead. I looked around the room tears filling my eyes. _

_That's when I caught sight of someone, no something. There was a man pale whit with red lips and deep crimson eyes. It was a vampire. I glared at me and my breath stopped. _

_Then suddenly he turned with what looked like a shirt and a pillow in his hands. I couldn't tell. I went and sad by my dad crying and asking him to come back. That's when I noticed the vampire that had leapt out the window was back and he lunged for me…_

I woke up with a start my forehead covered in sweat. I thought it was from the dream but that's when I noticed Jacob next to me. He was perched up on his elbow looking at me with a worried expression.

"I'm alright it was just a dream." I told him.

"Do you want to tell me about it.?" He asked.

I sighed. "I was downstairs eating chips when I heard a noise coming from my room. I went upstairs to my room to see what it was and I found my dad lying on the floor…dead" my voice cracked on the last word.

"Then I looked around and saw a vampire. He was holding a shirt and a pillow for some reason and then he left. I was leaning over my dad crying and then he came back and he lunged at me and then I woke up." I finished. When I was done I was shaking.

Jacob looked at me and pulled me into his chest. Safe in his warm arms I felt safe.

"That will never ever happen as long as I'm around." He said solemnly

I felt him kiss my hair.

"I know." I said.

"Go to sleep my Bella. You're safe with me."

I snuggled closer into him and closed my eyes.

I woke up the next day with a not in the place where Jacob had been. It read:

_Had to go to school._

_Come over to my house when you are done with school._

_Love you,_

_Jake_

_(P.S. You look cute when you sleep)_

I got out of bed and went through my usual get ready routine and started my truck.

As soon as I got to school I was ambushed by a smiling Alice.

"Hey Bella. Guess what?" she said.

"What?" I said playing along.

"All of the family is going hunting for two days and that means we can have a sleep over!" she said.

"That's great Alice. Let me call Jake and Charlie to let them know where I'll be." I said and then called Jake's house.

The phone rang 3 times and then Jake picked up.

"_Hey Bells."_

"_Hey Jake. Do you mind if I have a sleepover with Alice? All of the family is going hunting." I said. The other end was silent._

"_Did she ask you herself?" he asked._

"_Yes she asked me a second ago."_

"_I don't know. Are you sure Edward isn't going to be there?" he asked._

"_Yes I 'm sure."_

"_Ok. Go have fun. But if anything happens you call me or scream. We will be there. Say hi to Alice for me." _

"_Ok. Thank You."_

"_No problem. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye." _And with that I hung up. I walked back over to Alice grinning.

"He said I could come as long as Edward won't be there." I told her.

"He won't I promise. Oh this is going to be so much fun. We'll to makeovers, order take out, have pillow fights, you can eat junk food and I'll have some packaged animal blood, and we can stay up as late as we want to." Alice kept rambling on about how much fun we were going to have.

That's when the bell rang for school. I made it into my English class just as it started to drizzle.

The day went by in a flash. Before I knew it everyone was on there way to the cafeteria for lunch. I was about to get in line when I realized I forgot my lunch money in my locker. When I reached my locker I put in the combo and opened it. I had almost nothing in it. I grabbed the money when I heard a voice.

"Bella." A velvet voice said beside me. I looked up to see a pale faced topaz eyed Edward looking at me, sorrow written in his features.

"What Edward." I snapped. I didn't care how badly he was feeling. He tried to change me when I didn't want to be changed.

"Look I just wanted to say-"

"No I want to say something first." I cut him off. I was furious. "How dare you!" I hissed. "How dare you try to change me when I wanted to stay the way I was! You acted so foolishly! Before I thought we could be friends and I liked you but now I HATE you! You tried to take me away from Jacob because you were jealous. Why couldn't you just do for me what I did for you?"

"What did you do for me? Leave me so I could be with Tanya? I didn't want her I never did."

"No, that's not what I did. I let you be happy. I wanted you to find someone else I let you be with Tanya without making a fuss about it. I did that Edward. Why couldn't you do the same? It's really not that hard." After this he was silent.

"Look. Before you scolded me I was going to say something. Can I say it now?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was really wrong of me and I'm not just talking about trying to change you without permission, I'm saying sorry for cheating on you, for trying to make you jealous, for trying to change you without your permission, and for not being a better sport about you moving on. I want you to know that I will stop trying to sabotage your relationship with Jacob. I may not be happy about it but I will do it for you." I was shocked. I had half a mind to forgive him but he wasn't going to get away that easy. I gathered up my hardest voice possible.

"Thank you." I said and then turned to walk away.

"Bella." I stopped. He was in front of me. Stupid vampire speed." Bella I just want you to know that I will always love you. Even if you reject me. I will be waiting in the wings. Just like Jacob was. Whenever you want me to visit just ask. You will always have at least a part of my heart. If not all of it." I looked up into his eyes.

"Thank You." I said in a softer voice. "Edward you should take Tanya out. You know she likes you and she is beautiful, smart, and immortal just like you. Even if I still hold a piece of your heart it doesn't mean no one else can. Look at me and Jake. We are perfectly happy but you will always have a piece of my heart as well. You will make a perfect friend Edward. But maybe you should consider getting a new girlfriend" and with that I walked away letting Edward think about what I just said.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. We finished all of our exams. Graduation was in 3 days. I was going to go to Washington State so I could go to college and be close to Jake. I sighed. The final bell rang and I went to the parking lot to find my truck missing and in its place Alice's 911 Porsche. I walked over.

"So I guess you haven't gotten around to buying a normal car yet." I stated.

"Nope and I don't plan on it any time soon so get used to it." She said smugly.

"Let me call Charlie to let him know where I'll be I told her. She got in her beloved car. The phone rand 7 times before it went to his answering machine. I left a message telling him that I was going to sleep over the Cullens house for one night and told him that Edward and the whole family was going camping besides Alice so it would just be me and her.

I figured adding the no boys part would make him feel a little better. When I finished I got in Alice's car and we sped away. We made it to the Cullen's house in record time. The house now held bad memories. As I walked in I remembered how eerie it felt walking into the house yesterday. I saw the piano and remembered being tied down to the beautiful instrument thinking it was the end. I wouldn't have Jake, I shuddered.

Alice noticed. "I'm so sorry about my brother Bella. I can assure you he isn't here. You are perfectly safe with me." She said.

"I trust you Alice." I said and then we walked into the mansion. The first thing I saw was the living room. It had the huge flat screen TV, popcorn on the coffee table, the fireplace on the side of the TV, but the thing I noticed most was the huge king sized bed in the middle of the living room.

"What is that?" I asked Alice pointing to the huge bed in the middle of the room.

"A bed. What did you think I was going to make you sleep on the floor or the couch?" she said. Then she walked into the kitchen. Well It was a pretty bed. But it was probably way to expensive. Especially for just one night's use. I went to sit on the bed and turn on the TV when I noticed A small back pack. I picked it up.

Inside were one new outfit, my toothbrush, my hairbrush, and a curling iron.

What was Alice planning? Just then Alice walked into the room with some gram crackers, marshmallows, and some chocolate. I guess she was planning on me making smore's.

"Alice what is all of this?" I asked showing her the small bag.

"Well that is your outfit for tomorrow that I picked out, your toothbrush because you need to brush your teeth, a hairbrush because you always have to brush your hair, and a curling iron for when we do makeovers tonight. I just went by your house and picked up a few necessities after you went to English" She explained.

"Wait, makeovers? You didn't say anything about a makeover."

"Relax Bella. I'll do you and you can do me. Just don't mess me up on purpose." She gave me a stern look.

"I promise." I giggled.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. First we watched a move, then we ordered take out for me, after that we made thee smore's.

Now it was time for the makeovers. Of course Alice called first to do the make over. She went to her room and got all of her beauty supplies and got right to work.

First she put on some liquid foundation to even out my skin tone. She applied it with a sponge. Then she added a nut brown eye shadow on my eyelid.  
After that she added a little bit of eyeliner and smudged it into my eye lash. After that she added some mascara. Then she added a little blush to my cheeks and a pinkish lip-gloss to my lips and we were done…or so I thought.

I tried to get up put Alice pushed me back down. "Hey, we are not done yet." She said.

"We're not?" I said.

"No, we are just done with make up." she said. I sighed and sat back down. We were in the living room on the floor so I couldn't see how I looked. I was terrified of what she was going to do with my hair.

I felt the curling iron on my hair. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. About 20 minuets later I heard Alice set down her tools. "Ok Are you ready to see your self?" she asked. I nodded.

With that she grabbed me and flitted upstairs. When I looked in the mirror I gasped. Alice had done it again. My skin was even, the nut brown color accented my face nicely. The eyeliner and mascara mad my eyes pop with the nut brown eye shadow. The light blush added color to my face and complemented the pink lip gloss.

As soon as I was done ogling at my face I looked at my hair. It was phenomenal. My hair was lightly curled down to my waist. It had some highlights of reddish brown. It was very discreet change. Then I noticed that Alice had layered my hair more so it wasn't as flat. It was amazing. I turned to Alice.

"Alice this is amazing.. I swear you should open up a salon and make up business. I look great thanks to you." I said.

"Thank you Bella. It was easy actually. You are very beautiful naturally. I just put the makeup and the highlights on to complement your natural beauty." She said. I blushed.

"So it's your turn now isn't it?" I said.

"Ok but you better not mess me up." She said. I laughed. And we headed down stairs.

I didn't do much. I just took a little foundation to give her some color. Then I put a little blush and some lip gloss. That was it for the face. I couldn't put to much make up on her face because she was so pale. All I did for her hair was curl it really tightly. When I was done I lead her up to the bathroom.

She opened her eyes cautiously. When she could see her eyes popped. Was she mad or happy. She turned to me with a hard expression on her face.

"If I open up that salon." She paused. Oh no she hated it. " you so have to work there as a stylist and make up artist along side me." She said and then smiled. I laughed relieved.

"You liked it?" I asked.

"Bella I love it. The curls bounce when I walk. You added color to my face so I wasn't so pale when you put the make up on. You did a great job! She exclaimed. Smiled and then swayed on my feet. I looked at my watch. It was 11:45 at night. I needed to go to bed.

"Come on we need to get you to bed." Alice said.

We walked down the stairs and I plopped down into the bed. I was asleep in minuets.

***

I woke up the next morning at 6:40. I yawned and got out of bed. Alice was in the kitchen. I walked in to see her making eggs and toast.

"Good morning sleepy." She greeted me and gave me my breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Well." I said.

"Can you believe that you are going to graduate high school in 2 days?" she asked.

"No, the year has just gone by so fast."

"So what college are you going to?" she asked

"Washington State."

"Did you get accepted to anything else surprising?" she asked.

"I got accepted to Dartmouth." I told her. Her eyes burst with excitement and then they died.

"You aren't going to Dartmouth in New Hampshire where we are going?" she asked.

"No. I don't want to be near Edward or far away from Jake. And since Jake has a pack he can't leave La Push unless he took on his rightful Alpha right and I wouldn't have him do that for me." I explained.

"Well it's probably for the best. Jacob is good for you, he really is. I will visit every chance I get. I will miss you so much. But I do have good news. Carsile is letting us graduate before we move. That means we get an extra day to hang out." She giggled excitedly.

"That's great Alice! Can I go see Jake after school today? I really miss him." I said. She pouted.

"Why can't he just come over here and hang out with us. We don't have issues anymore I'm sure we can all hang out together." She said.

"Well… actually that is a great idea. I'm sure he would love that. Let me call him before he goes to school."

I got my phone out of my bag and dialed Jakes number.

He picked up after the 4th ring_. "Hey Bells what's up?" he asked._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to come down here and hang out with me and Alice. I really want to spend time with both of you so this is a good compromise."_

"_Sure that would be great." He said. "Where are we going to meet?" he asked._

"_Ummm, we can meet at my house." I told him._

"_Sounds great. I can't wait to see you."_

"_Me either. I love you." _

"_I love you too."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

I closed my phone and turned to Alice.

"He said he would love to come down. We are all meeting at my house." I filled Alice in.

She smiled." Great! Now time for you to get dressed I your new outfit." She exclaimed. I sighed. There was no use in arguing because she would win. I knew from experience.

"Thank you." She said smugly. I went into the room to change. The outfit she chose was a nice black cashmere sweater. The sleeves of the sweater went on the sides of your shoulders to show off the collar bone. She paired the sweater with some tight skinny jeans and a beautiful blue sandal. The ensemble also came with a black jacket with 3 buttons that buttoned under the chest. I sighed and put it on.

I entered the kitchen to find Alice cleaning up. When she saw me she gasped. "Bella you look great. Your hair and make up stayed the same. That is luck." She complemented. I blushed from all of the attention. After about 10 minuets Alice finished cleaning and we got in her car. We dove a little faster today hitting 150 miles per hour reaching our destination in 11 minutes.

I got out of the car.

"See you after school." I said and then walked to English class.

The day was slow every class seemed twice as long. It was probably because I couldn't wait to get out of school today so I could se Jake. The universe liked to tease me.

Surely but slowly the day finally came to an end and I met Alice in her car.

"To my house please." I joked.

"As you wish." She said playing along. We laughed.

When we got to my house I decided to clean up a little, but I went up to my room to find it already neat. Alice must have cleaned up when she got my things. I looked around the room when something caught my eye. My pillow was missing. Maybe Alice had gotten my pillow as well. I looked at my dirty hamper. Shirt and favorite skirt were missing from the pile. Something was wrong. I went back down stairs.

"Alice did you clean up when you went to get my stuff from my house?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"My shirt, skirt, and pillow are missing."

"Bella I didn't take anything, I bought them." She stated. I paled. At that moment Jacob walked in.

"Hey." He said. When he noticed the tension in the room he walked over to us." What's wrong?" he asked worried.

Alice turned to him," Some one has been in Bella's room." She said. He growled and bounded up the stairs and into my room. He came back 10 minutes later.

"It was a vampire."

**That's the chapter. Once again I am so sorry I couldn't update sooner. I have to help out around the house and do my chores. Plus I have been having a huge writer's block but now I have a subject that will last me until the end of my story. I promise to update soon.**


	23. Newborns

**Sorry I know it took me forever to update but me and my family went to Forks WA for a while to check it out and are going back for the weekend. Well, enjoy! R&R!=D**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters. All I own is an iPod and my imagination. **

**Review!**

**Newborns**

**Bella's POV**

"Is it a scent you know?" I asked. He knew I was talking about Edward.

"No, it's a completely new scent and it's not just one it's three." He said.

"This is not good." Alice said.

"It's really luck you took Bella on that sleepover Alice. If they were here when she was asleep they might have killed her." He said thankfully to Alice.

"Yeah, well I have to tell Carsile about this. Maybe he has a solution…" Alice rambled on but I wasn't listening, I was looking at the paper. The heading read: "Crazy Fires and Multiple Killings in Downtown Seattle. Are Gangs to Blame or is There a New Threat?" Wait… could it be… no. I read on.

'Crime has broken loose here in downtown Seattle. This week alone we have put out 6 fires and found 9 people dead. Each with an odd mark on their neck. Investigators say that the marks are bite marks. The investigator tells what could have caused the death." Well it seems that each human was attacked or tackled. Once on the ground the killer or killers would bend down and bite down on the neck area until blood started to flow. The killers would bite on one of the main vans on the neck causing the victim to bleed to death. This is one of the most painful ways to die because there is pain from the bite and you can feel the blood rushing out of the victim. The victim can feel themselves being drained. In the final minutes the pain is the worst because the blood is almost all gone and the heart is still pumping. Then finally the heart stops pumping because of the lack of blood and the victim has a heart attack. We have done some tests on some of the victims. It seems that their hearts were going way to fast that they should have before they died. The heart samples also tested positive for a very strong type of venom. The scene makes sense except for one piece of evidence. There was no blood around the victims. No blood anywhere. Investigators are still trying to find out what happened to the blood. These cold hearted killers have been named 'The Bloodsuckers' because of the missing blood and bite marks. Whoever this killer is they must be found soon and stopped…'

There was more but I had read enough. Those killers weren't human. They were vampires.

"Alice. Have you seen the paper?" I asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" I handed her the paper.

"That's why." I saw her eyes widen as she took in the words.

"What? What's wrong?" Jacob asked Alice nervously. She handed him the paper and he hastily read the words giving the same reaction as Alice.

"This is a problem. I think that the vampires in there might be newborns." Alice said.

"What are newborns?" I asked.

"They are new vampires. They are very strong but not smart. They are strong because their bodies are filled with human blood from the change from human to vampire. Human blood makes us stronger than animal blood." Alice explained.

"Who is making the newborns?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know but I am going to find out. It seems that we will be staying here a little longer than expected." She said with a hard face and then turned and left. Jacob and I just stood there.

Who could this be? If the heading was really about newborns then does that mean the newborns where in my room. ? Will they come back. Will Charlie get hurt? I looked to Jacob. He saw the fear in my eyes.

"Aw, honey." He crossed the room and pulled me into a hug. I pulled back and nestled my head into his chest.

"It does gonna be alright honey. You're gonna be safe I promise. No one will hurt you."

I felt him kiss my hair. That's when the tears started flowing. What was I going to do? I couldn't stay here. The newborns had my scent they could come back during the night they could kill me and Charlie. I couldn't let that happen.

Jake started stroking my back.

"Don't cry honey it'll be ok."

"They…they could come back looking for me and Charlie during the night. There's nothing that can keep them out." I cried.

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to spend the night every night now aren't I "he said.

"You can't. When word reaches Sam about the newborns he is going to have all of you running shifts. You're going to have to go."

"Sam's going to have to use all of his Alpha power to get me away from you, and even then I'll resist."

I looked up to him. He smiled his warm and sunny smile and I couldn't help but smile back. He took his thumb and wiped away my tears and caressed my face with one hand.

"Everything will be ok." He assured me.

"I believe you." I said. It was true. It's like the warmth from his smile reached my heart and I couldn't help but believe him.

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand he led me to the couch and turned on the cooking channel. He knew m so well. He was sitting up on the arm of the couch the rest of his body was lazily thrown across the couch reaching the other side. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Aren't you coming?" his rich voice interrupted my ogling. I blushed and went to lay beside him nestling my face into his chest. I felt him put his strong arms around me and I momentarily forgot my worries. In this moment here in Jacob's strong arms I was content. I looked up to find Jake smiling at me and arched my neck.

He caught my lips with his. This kiss was different from the others we shared. It was filled with reassurance and worry. It was gentle, joyful, sorrowful, and tender all at the same time. It was very short but very sweet. He pulled back to look into my eyes.

"I love you and I could never ever let anything bad happen to you." He said. I felt tears forming in my eyes but these tears were different from the ones I had been crying earlier. They were tears of joy.

Unfortunately there was a howl in the distance. I looked up to Jake. He looked at me and tried to smile but there was stress behind his expression. Like he was restraining from something. I had only seen the look once before and that was when Jacob snuck into my room and told me he was where wolf. That's when I realized what he was trying to do.

"Go." I told him.

"Are you sure? I won't leave if you need me." He said. I knew it was true but as much as I wanted him here he was needed somewhere else. I smiled .

"I'm sure." I told him He stared at me to see if I was lying but he found no sign of a lie in my features. His face softened.

"Thank you. I promise I will be in your room as soon as Charlie starts snoring." He said.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead and then he was gone. I curled into a ball and smuggled into the couch where Jake was. It was still unbelievably warm.

I sniffed. Jake's scent still lingered in the cushions. As I closed my eyes the image of Jake engulfed my mind. But swiftly following was a horrible dream.

_There was a cave in the middle of a forest somewhere. There were exotic flowers and birds of all kind. At first this was the best and most beautiful dream I had ever had but it was quickly ruined._

_Out of the foliage there was a vampire. It was the one I had seen in my last dream. The male._

_He walked into the cave holding my clothes. I heard talking._

"_I got the things you wanted mistress." The male said._

"_Thank you." The mysterious woman said. Wait… I knew the woman's voice =. It was one I could never ever forget._

_It was Victoria's._

"_Dear, we are being watched." Victoria sneered._

_And then the male lunged at where I was standing._

I woke in sweat. I looked around. I was in my bed

"How did I get up here?" I whispered to myself.

"I carried you." I jumped and that's when I realized that Jacob was right next to me.

"Oh, Jake. You scared me."

"I scared you? You scared me. What were you dreaming about?" he asked concerned.

I yawned. I'll tell you tomorrow. I have to get some sleep though. What time is it?" I asked.

"Three thirty in the morning."

"Oh go-" I was cut of by an unexpected yawn.

"Go back to sleep." Jake crooned in my ear. " I'll be here"

Those were the last words I heard before drifting into more peaceful slumber.

**Once again I am so sorry that I didn't update but we wee spending the week in Forks WA and out hotel didn't have a computer. I will be going back this weekend so I may or may not have time to update but I'm sorry. I will update when I get back. Review! And give me ideas!=D**

**Go on! **

**Push that little green button.**

**You know you want to!**

**Helpful criticism is accepted but no flames please.**


	24. Graduation

**I am extremely sorry about my absence. I had so many projects you wouldn't believe it. I probably won't be able to update until about a month because my teacher just gave us a month long project but I will try as best I can. To the person I agreed to co-write for could u please give me your e-mail again. Thnx! Here u go. R&R plz.**

**Graduation**

I woke up the next morning with sunlight filtering in through my window. I reached out and stretched looking for Jacob but only felt my covers and a letter. I smiled. Yet again another letter.

_Dear Bells,_

_Congrats._

_Love,_

_Your Jake_

Congratulations? I looked over at my calendar. June 18th. Graduation day. I smiled. Jake remembered. He actually remembered. I got up and went to my closet and opened it. Dammit! Those vampires took all of my nice clothes!

"Need help?"

I turned and gasped only to find Alice perched on my window.

"You scared me. Some help would be nice."

She threw me a black plastic bag. I opened it and inside there were at least five outfits.

"Oh, Alice you are a life saver!" she smiled.

"I know." She said but she looked a little guilty.

"What?"

"Ok ,well you can keep the outfits if… you let me do your hair, make-up, and let me pick which one you wear." She said so quickly it took me a minuet to decipher her words.

I really didn't like being a human Barbie but I did need the clothes.

"All right Alice but don't go to over the top please." She squeaked with excitement.

She reached into the bag and pulled out a nice blue dress with some black flats.

"Ok, I want you to wear this under the robe." She pulled output some pale brown foundation, some eyeliner, mascara, and pink lipstick. " I will do the make up for you, and yes I promise not to go over the top." She added when she saw my expression. Lastly she pulled out some silver hair pins, a hairbrush, a comb, and some hairspray out of the bag. " Then I will do your hair." She added looking quite pleased with herself.

I looked at the bag one more time and gave a sigh. " Well, lets get started." I said in a sarcastic enthusiastic voice.

Alice bounced up. "Ok, go put on the dress and I'll take care of the rest." I obeyed orders and she headed to the bathroom.

I went into the bathroom to find that it had been transformed into the same salon as before I went to the prom. Then I was attacked by Alice as she clapped her hands over my eys.

"Alice!"

"I want you to get the full affect of the dress and hair and make up. Now I will sit you in the chair and turn you around and then when I'm done I'll take you to your room and let you look in your long mirror so you can see yourself." She said as she lead me to a chair and spun me.

I felt her get to work immediately. She chattered away for about 20 minutes until I remembered my dream.

"Alice." I said interrupting her. " I had this odd dream last night. I was in a forest but it looked more tropical than the rest of Forks. I saw this guy vampire that was in some of my other dreams –"

"You had dreams about a guy vampire?" Alice interrupted.

"Yes he was in this dream I had and he killed Charlie and sucked his blood and then he tried to attack me but I woke up. Anyways he was in this cave and he was talking to someone. It took me a while to figure out who he was talking to but then I heard her voice and it was…" My stomach twisted with fear at the sound of her name. "Victoria." I whispered.

"This got me thinking. Alice, I think Victoria is behind the whole thing. I mean she was James's mate and she is seeking revenge on me. She knows that she can't beat you alone so she is just creating a bunch of vampires with tremendous strength to help deal with you so she can take me out."

As what I said registered with Alice I saw realization in her eyes and knew I was right.

"Bella, we can't tell Edward or Jacob about this. Not until after your graduation. They are going to freak out." She said mechanically and then clapped her hands over my eyes again and lead me to my room.

"On the bright side you look beautiful. And this is coming from a vampire." She said and then took her hands away from my eyes. I have to say she was right. The dress she picked hugged my body in all of the right places giving me an hourglass shape. The v- neckline went low and showed off just enough of my cleavage so I didn't look to sluty but I also didn't look to modest. The color of the dress also would go great with our sky blue graduation gowns. I moved up to the make up. The foundation gave me a little color once again so that the eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick didn't come on to strong. Last but not leas my hair was put up into a cone. Then my bangs were elegantly braided and pinned into the cone of hair. Then the extra pins were placed in random spots in my hair so that it shimmered. It blew me away.

"Alice." I whispered.

"Do I even need to say it?" I asked.

"No. I know I did good and you're welcome." She said as I started to say thank you.

"Well I better get myself ready. I'll see you at graduation.!" She said and then jumped out of the window.

"Bells. You ready to go." My dad knocked on my door.

"Coming dad." I said back.

I opened the door and my dad smiled. You look beautiful Bella. My little girl is grown up." He said and I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes. "Come on. Jacob's waiting." He said as he lead my down the stairs. Thank god Alice gave me flats this time.

Jake's reaction was just about the same as my father's. A gasp and a complement. As we all piled into the police cruiser my dad was chattering away just like Alice. He was rambling on about how I had grown up so fast and remembering me making mud pies with Jacob and now we were dating and a bunch of other stuff. I was so happy to get out of that car I will tell you that.

When I got to the quad some deranged short teacher was placing students in alphabetical order. I was next to Jessica naturally. She squealed on and on about how she wished we could have been friends longer and things like that. I had so much on my mind I could only hear certain words but luckily with her she does most of the talking.

Finally the music began and the principal began calling names. It was about 10 minutes into the ceremony when Alice's name was called along with Jasper's and Edward's. It was quite amusing considering they all had different expressions on. Alice's was rather determined, Jaspers was concentrated, and Edward's was… well Edward's was confused.

After another 15 minutes I heard my name being called and walked onto the stage. I grabbed the diploma and shook the principle's hand.

"Congratulations." He whispered.

I smiled and walked off stage. I did it. I was done! I had graduated high school!

**Sorry it is so short. I promise i will try as hard as i can to get something up soon!**

**Please Review!:D**


	25. Post Graduation:Parties and Confessions

**As promised here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

Post-Graduation: Party ConfessionsBella's POV

As soon as the ceremony was over large warm arms engulfed me. I turned and he lifted me on his shoulders.

"Jacob!" I shouted even though I was certain he would not drop me.

"Ha! Alright." He said and set me down on the ground, but as soon as my feet touched the ground I was pulled into another hug. This one was colder. I turned to see Edward.

"What do you want?" Jacob snarled.

"I just came to congratulate her… and ask her something."

"You don't ask her anything you filthy bloodsucker! Leave!"

"Bu—"

"I said LEAVE!" I saw hate in Jacob's eyes.

Edward sighed, turned on his heel, and stalked away.

"I'm sorry Bells. I know you want me to be nice, but after he tried to turn you I just can't look at him let alone talk to him."

I put my hand on his cheek and he looked at me. I saw the same hate in his eyes but there was also guilt.

"You have nothing to apologize for." I said. "We'll talk later." I said as I saw my father working his way through the crowd.

"Bells!" My father cried. "You did it! My little girl! Come on lets celebrate!"

"Sure." We started walking towards the car but Jacob started to walk towards the woods. I turned and grabbed his arm.

"Jacob. Where are you going?"

"It's OK. I've just got some _dog_ problems to deal with. I'll see you at the party." That startled me.

"The party?"

"Yeah the one at the Cullens."

"Yeah I know which party I just didn't know you were going." He smiled.

"Well I am so I'll see you there."

With that he leaned down and pecked me on the lips and turned on his heel. As he vanished into the crowd I couldn't help but worry about him.

I ran back to the car and Charlie gave me a questioning look.

"Where did you go?"

"Oh, I went to say bye to Jake."

"Where is he going?"

"He has… some business to take care of. He said I would see him at the party."

"Oh."

"So where do you want to eat?" I asked before he could ask me anymore questions.

"Ummmm the diner?"

"Sure."

The drive to the diner was silent.

Of course Charlie ordered a steak and I ordered a burger. It was pretty good. When I was done and waiting for Charlie I looked around the diner. I've never actually looked around the diner before. There are bunches of partly faded newspapers littering the walls.

The colors of the newspapers went from yellow and went slowly to gray. There were a bunch of booths and in the front where you paid there were a bunch of knick-knacks in a glass case. Even farther in the front room there was a chair with the head of a bear on it.

When Charlie was done we walked to the car and he drove me over to the Cullens house. This time we had to talk because if we hadn't we would have gotten lost.

"It's a good thing you know where they live." Charlie said after about the fifth turn.

Finally we arrived in the driveway. Once again Alice had out done herself. The driveway was glowing with what seemed like hundreds of lanterns and streamers.

We got out of the car and Charlie walked me to the door.

"Well have a good time Bella." He walked back to the car but as he was about to get into the door he turned.

"But not too much fun." He said. I smiled but his face looked stern.

"You got it dad." I said and the got in the car and drove away. As soon as my dad was out of sight Jacob emerged from the forest.

He took me in his arms and lifted my chin.

"Hey." He whispered against my lips. He trailed his finger down my cheek caressing it when he reached my chin. And then… his lips met mine.

His warm soft lips molded to mine in the most natural way possible. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip asking for entrance. Of course I granted it. I felt his soft tongue as it touched mine. I smiled and so did he. It was perfect. Should have known it couldn't last.

I heard the door open but I didn't care. That was until the person that opened the door cleared his throat and I pulled back.

With irritation I found myself looking at Edward.

"What?" Jacob asked with obvious irritation in his voice.

"Oh, well excuse me you're just kissing Bella on **my** porch I didn't mean to interrupt." Edward answered with the same irritation.

"Jealous?" Jacob asked his voice now smug.

"Either get in the house or leave." Edward said without meeting Jacob's gaze.

"That's no way to treat a guest." Jacob said as he walked in.

"Hmh." Edward answered.

Edward and I stood there for about a minute just staring at each other before I walked in.

The inside of the room was even more astonishing. There were more lanterns inside but that was just a minor decorations. There were streamers everywhere weaved out of each other in the most intricate patterns. There was a table just for food and a punch bowl sat on the end of it. It was filled with some red liquid that was such a deep color of red I thought it was blood for a second. **:D**

Each one of the Cullens was in a different spot in the room Alice was in the center of the room right under the disco ball, Jasper was naturally next to her, Rosalie and Emmett were on the stair case talking (when I came in Rosalie glared at me), Carlisle and Esme were walking up the stairs to Carlisle's office, lastly Edward was by the door waiting to open it for guests. Edward, Jasper, and Alice still had the same expressions as they did at the graduation.

I noticed that the lights on in the room made the Cullens look slightly odd. I figured Alice did this to make me stand out. She was always trying to make me the center of attention even though she knew I hated to be in the spotlight.

It wasn't long before people started coming. The first people that came were Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Lauren. It was so amusing when they walked in the door. They stepped in so cautiously you would have thought they were stepping into a pitch-black cave.

After them it seemed as if everyone started to arrive. Everyone wanted to learn more about the mysterious Cullens.

About 15 minutes into the party the room was full of people and it seemed as if everyone was happy. The music was infectious, the decorations were wonderful, and the food was delectable. I was going through the crowd mingling. Of course Jacob was by my side. I went around the room twice and when I wasn't talking to anyone I was talking to Jacob.

The night was going great. Too bad it had to end. I was talking to Jessica again when I saw Alice's determined look break for a second and Edward's confused look change to realization. I instantly knew what happened.

"Excuse me Jess." I said and Jacob and I made our way across the room to the kitchen.

"This is what you were hiding all day? What if something happened?" I heard Edward snap at Alice.

"Well I think I got that covered seeing as I'm physic." Alice shot back sarcastically.

"You know sometimes your visions aren't right." Edward growled.

"Oh, so now you're not going to trust my visions but you sure as hell did when you went to go and _**kill**_ yourself!" Alice yelled.

"Guys." Jacob cut in. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I guess they didn't tell you either." Edward said pointing at Alice and me. Jacob turned to look at me.

"This morning Bella had an "epiphany" and thinks that Victoria is the one making the newborns to et revenge on Bella. And apparently Bella has been having dreams about a guy vampire that killed her father and is in alliance with Victoria."

"Is this true?" Jacob questioned me.

"Yes." I whispered. There was silence.

I tried to look down but Jacob lifted my chin after a minute.

"You should have told me." He said gently. When I looked into his eyes I expected to see anger but what I saw was much worse. It was a solemn like he was telling a little child they had done something bad.

"I know I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to freak out."

"Don't you think I would freak out more if Victoria showed up and told me this herself?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Well." Edward cut in. "We should probably prepare to fight. I mean if Victoria is looking for revenge on Bella and she has an army of newborns chances are she is going to come here."

"Yes you're right." Jacob said a bit grudgingly.

"Are you and your pack in?" Edward asked.

"What do you think jack-ass?" Jacob said sarcastically.

"Just asking." Edward mumbled. " Ok se let's meet in the baseball clearing. Can you follow our scent or do you need directions?" Edward asked.

"I'll take him." Alice cut in.

"How are you going to get him? He'll probably be on the reservation."

"Ha. You still trying to delude yourself into thinking that I don't love Bella?" Jacob asked Edward. He didn't answer. He turned to Alice.

"I'll be at Bella's house if you need me." He said and then exited the kitchen. I turned to Edward.

"That was really low Edward." I hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said stupidly.

"Yes you do don't lie. You were hoping that this would drive some sort of wedge between us."

"Did it?" he asked his voice a little hopeful.

"No." I said extremely aggravated. I walked out of the kitchen and slammed that door behind me. Jacob was outside the door waiting.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah it's just… next time tell me first. I don't like finding out these things last and I especially don't like finding them out from Edward."

"I am so sorry Jacob I didn't think. Every time I told Edward something he completely freaked and I just didn't want that to happen with you."

"I'm not Edward, Bells."

"I know I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I know you are. Listen I'll climb through your window around 10:30p.m. and leave around 2:00 a.m. so I won't be there in the morning."

"I want to come with you."

"Bells no it's going to be dangerous I don't want to put you in that position. If something gets out of hand and you're there you could get hurt."

"Jacob have a little faith." I said.

"I don't know." He said obviously still uneasy.

"Jacob I'll be fine. Please let me go."

"Ok. I trust you."

"Come on let's get out of here" he said.

" Alice will probably kill me but I can deal with that." He smiled. And we walked out of the door.

He drove me to my house. He let me out of the car and walked me to the door and turned to me.

" Ok, I'll see you at 10:30." Then he pecked me on the lips, walked to his car, and drove away.

I walked in the door and found Charlie passed out on the couch a beer in his hand.

I sighed and woke him up so he could go to bed. We both walked up the stairs and went to bed. I didn't change because I was just going to have to change again at 2:00 so I just pushed back the covers and decided to take a short nap. I knew Jacob would wake me when it was time to go.

I trusted him.

This was the last thing I thought before I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

What seemed like 30 minutes later I was woken by Jacob's sweet voice.

"What?" I said wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Come on Bells. It's time to go."

**Ok so this chapter was longer and I'll be trying to post another soon. P.S. The description of the diner is really accurate. I went to Forks this summer and this is pretty much what it looks like.**

**Alice has forseen...**

**That you will REVIEW! plz?:D**


	26. READ ME!: Not A CHAPPIE!

If you are a Team Jacob I would love it if you read this but you don't have to. However if you are a team Edward it is** essential** that you read this. This just may be life changing. Please leave me a review! I promise to have another chapter soon!

**Why You Should Be With**

**Team Jacob**

**(Please note that all things may not be spelled correctly.)**

**Reason One: If Jacob is like the sun, warm and bright, then Edward would be the opposite which is like the moon, cold and hard but intriguing. (They are both beautiful no doubt.) Now being that Jacob is the sun and Edward the moon which one can't you live without? It's the sun if you didn't get it and I'll tell you why. You can live without the moon. There would be no tide but we can live without that. If the sun were to go away however, all life would cease. Plants wouldn't grow and that would kill the herbivores which would affect the carnivores that feed on them and so on. This includes trees, you know the things that give us oxygen, and so if they die then we die because we would have no air. Face it. She would internally die without her sun. Face it people she NEEDS JACOB!**

**Reason Two: In the text is describes Edward and Bella's relationship as an addiction. Edward says Bella is his own personal brand of heroin. They are like drugs for each other. Now I don't see how being referred to as a drug is romantic but further more drugs are bad and unhealthy for you. Lets look at the characteristics of drugs and compare them to Bella and Edward's relationship. You always need more drugs and when you can't get anymore you go crazy and do pretty much anything to get more of that drug. Bella always wants more of Edward and when he leaves she goes insane and almost gets herself killed trying to see or hear Edward to get more of his presence when he leaves. Drugs make you feel happy and then destroy your life. Edward makes Bella feel happy but in order to grantee that happiness she must let go of her friends and family. Then she almost dies from having Edward's child and must be changed immediately. Her best friend (should be lover) thought she had died right in front of his eyes. Now Jacob in the text is described as warm and sunny. His relationship with Bella is described as "easy as breathing" and "natural". This is extremely healthy. The sun makes you feel warm and happy just like Jacob does. Not only is Jacob happy but he also has this aurora of warmth that brings the happiness out of Bella.**

**Reason Three: Bella and Jacob have a history. They have been friends since they were little and just have that closeness. Edward on the other hand is a complete stranger. Bella has only known Edward for about a year.**

**Reason Four: Edward is 110 YEARS OLD! I mean he is basically a petifile. I mean he is what 93 years older that her when they first start going out. That's just WRONG! Jacob on the other hand is only 2 years younger than Bella. Yeah OK he is a little young but 2 years younger is better that 93 years older. Plus Jacobs's youth and insecurity is what makes Bella laugh. I mean Jacob is not 2 years younger but 2 years older physically.**

**Reason Five: Edward left. Edward left Bella. Now I could forgive that but. He left her heartbroken for 9 months, he lied to her and made her feel like an outsider, he broke his promise to her and ruined Jacob's chance to get with Bella, and he did this all because he was overprotective. Jacob left for about a week and then immediately came back and apologized. Even though he did break his promises he immediately tried to make up for them. Plus Jacob healed Bella when Edward left.**

**All in all Jacob should have ended up with Bella because he is the logical, healthy, and best choice for Bella. Plus Taylor Lautner is totally HOT!!!!!!!!**

**If you have something to say in defense of Edward then please review! **

**If you are a Team Jacob and would like to give me more reasons then please do.**

**I promise I will have another chapter up soon!:D**


	27. Meetings

**As promised here is another chapter. Oh and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Meetings**

**Bella's POV**

I rubbed my eyes once again only to find my room empty. Where the hell did Jake go?

"Bells come on we have to go honey." I heard Jake's voice from the window.

I went to the window and looked out. Sure enough he was down there.

"Come on Bells." He whispered again.

"How am I going to get down?"

"Jump."

Was he crazy? Did he want me to die?

"What the hell? Are you crazy?" I whispered.

"Bella do you really think I would let you fall? Just put your legs out of your window and push yourself off the pane."

I hesitated but then thought of his face and his smile and knew that I had to start trusting him and that this was the first step.

I climbed onto the window pane and swung my legs over.

"Now just push off."

I took a deep breath and pushed. I was falling for what seemed like a second and then I felt a pair of warm strong arms around me.

"See, I told you I'd catch you." Jacob whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"I jumped didn't I?" Now it was his turn to chuckle.

He started walking towards the woods.

"Are you going to phase?" I asked anxiously.

"No I'm just going to run. I can smell Alice just fine. Just relax and we'll be there before you know it." And with that he took off into the forest.

It was exhilarating. It was nothing like when Edward ran with me. I didn't feel sick to my stomach or have to close my eyes. I just felt a rush go through me. It was like Jake and I were cliff diving again. Like we were flying through the air… together. Just Jake and I in our own little world. It was amazing. All to soon he slowed and put me down.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yes absolutely." I answered dazed. "That was amazing."

He just grinned and took my hand. We started to walk through the forest to the clearing.

"Ok look. I don't want you to be to close to this so I want you to stay behind me."

I was about to protest but he cut me off.

"Just promise me." I sighed. I knew he was uncomfortable with me coming with him and this was the least I could do.

"OK, I promise."

"And I want you to steer clear of Cullen." He said.

"Jacob I think I should at least talk to him."

"Bells he tried to attack you and turn you. He tried to take you away from me. I will never ever trust him again Bells. I just can't have you that close to him. Hell I can't get to close to him without ripping his head off."

"Jacob, I won't be alone with him or anything. You'll see me the whole time." He looked so uneasy it was almost like he was in pain.

"Jacob. I chose you and after his little phicade I don't trust him much either, but if you were in his shoes—"

"What try to bite you and turn you into a filthy bloodsucker? Yeah sounds like me."

"No, if I came here and didn't talk to you how would you feel."

He didn't answer.

"See, now do you want me to do that to him?"

"Bells he doesn't deserve it."

"He already hates himself for it I'm not about to make him hate himself more. I am not a bitch." He scowled but gave in.

"All right but I want you in my sight" I smiled.

"It would hurt to leave your side let alone your sight." This seemed to cheer him up a little . "How far are we from the clearing. About 200 meters. I just wanted to make sure that no one could hear us. The whole pack is going to be there. I told them." Then he stopped.

"I'm going to phase. I'll be right back." And then he stalked off into the forest. He came back a minute later as my favorite reddish brown wolf. I could just faintly make out his pants tied to his hind leg. He gave me a goofy smile which caused me to giggle, Then he turned his head and started through the foliage. I followed. It took us about 5 minutes until we entered the clearing.

The Cullens were all in a line on one side of the field and the pack was an the other. Jacob walked to the line and then turned to look at me. The look was rather stern and I knew what it meant. I stopped right behind him just like we agreed. He gave me a wolfy grin and turned around.

"Hello." Carlisle said. Next I heard Edward translate Sam's thoughts.

"Hello."

"Ok, well we are here because we think that someone is creating an army of newborn vampires. So we have gathered you to give some warnings." With that Jasper stepped forward.

"Newborn vampires are very strong. They are much stronger than us. Human blood makes us strong. Newborns are born with a bunch of human blood stored in their bodies which makes them very strong and fast. Although they are strong they are not good fighters. They don't think through their attacks and always take the obvious kill so as long as you fight smart you should be fine."

"Could you demonstrate?" Edward said in place of Sam. Jasper looked at Emmett and they both went into the center of the clearing. They began to fight. It was so fast you could barely catch the movements. Emmett lunged at Jasper but Jasper moved just in time. Jasper rolled and lunged at Emmett but Emmett swung his huge fist and it hit Jasper square in the chest. Jasper flew backwards and landed, a little shakily, on his feet. Then with one final lunge Jasper flew at Emmett and landed on his neck his mouth open and ready to bite at any moment. Emmett shook him off and the shook hands.

" I want a rematch when we get home." Emmett said with a laugh. Then Jasper looked at Alice and she came into the center of the field. Now I was a little antsy. Alice was so small and fragile. She looked like she could be broken in one blow. When they were centered on the field Alice closed her eyes. Then Jasper lunged but Alice moved without even opening her eyes. She was looking into the future. Every time Jasper seemed close to catching her she just moved and inch to one side. Then in a sudden volley of movements Alice emerged on Jasper's back. She gave Jasper a kiss on his neck and hoped off his back.

After Alice went back into the Cullen's ranks Jacob strolled up to me and laid down. I sat down and put his head in my lap. I just stroked his fur and looked up at the moon as the battles went on.

When the fighting was done the pack left and so did most of the Cullens. Jacob went into the forest to phase thinking the Cullens had left but only one stayed. The one he trusted the least… Edward.

We stared at each other from across the field for about thirty seconds and then he started to advance on me. He was a foot away from me when there was a growl from the woods. Jacob came out of the woods in human form, shirtless as always.

"Get away from her." He was starting to shake. I made my way over to him. He flinched away.

"Bella get away." Edward said.

"I would never hurt her." Jacob snarled.

"You can't control that. Sam couldn't control it for a split second and look what happened to Emily. Do you really want that to happen to Bella?" Edward said.

"Oh, what and you think you would never hurt her?" he asked.

"Well I would never intentionally hurt her."

"Well you can stop right there bloodsucker because you're already lying. You tried to change her against her will. Not only would that hurt her emotionally but it takes three days of pain to change. Yeah, I know. And not to mention you left her for what around nine months. She didn't think she could be fixed. She thought she was broken down. Now she may have forgiven you for that but I sure ass hell haven't. I haven't for given you for that or for almost taking my soul mate away from me. So don't lie to my face or to Bella's." he turned to me keeping his eyes on Edward.

"Come on Bells, lets go." We turned to go but Edward spoke.

"Wait. I actually waited to tell you something. We are having another meeting next week around the same time."

"We'll be there." Jacob yelled behind us. And the clearing disappeared. He was still shaking so I pulled him to a stop. His face looked strained.

"Bells get away I might phase. Cullen was right. I could hurt you." But instead of backing up I moved forward. I put my hand on his cheek.

"You won't hurt me and you will not loose yourself." I told him.

"Bells back up." I put my hand on his other cheek. He grabbed my arms and tried to pull them down but the shaking ceased.

"Bells." He whispered as he embraced me.

"You shouldn't have done that. You don't know what could happen. I could have phased and hurt you. I would never be able to forgive myself if I screwed up your beautiful face." He caressed my check.

"You wouldn't do that. I just know." He chuckled.

"You are extraordinary you know that?"

"I've heard." I smiled as he pulled me into a light and soft kiss. He pulled back and picked me up. Next thing I knew we were flying again. When we reached my house Jacob shifted me to his back.

"Jake what are you doing?" I asked. He smiled and said. "Hold on." Then he jumped up onto my tree and through my open window.

"Impressive." I said. He gave a little bow and I got into the bed. He climbed in next to me and stroked my hair. I smelled him he had the greatest scent in the world. Better that Edward's. He smelled like a cinnamon and nutmeg mixed with the scent of pine. I was asleep in minutes. I love falling asleep with that scent in my nose.

**Please review. I'm putting up a new story either tommorow or on Friday so look out for it.**

**I'll try to update soon! :D**


	28. Decisions

**Decisions**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Jake, could you get that for me?" There was no answer.

"Jake, come on." I said my eyes still closed. I was getting irritated and the phone was still ringing, Then it dawned on me that he might not be there. I opened my eyes and sure enough he wasn't there.

I sighed and answered the phone myself.

"Hello." I said sleepily.

"Bella? Jeez what took you so long?" It was Alice.

"Well unlike you I actually have to sleep. What's up?"

"Well I wanted to know if you and Jacob could come over around noon. We have…some things to discuss." Things to discuss?

"Umm, yeah sure we'll be there."

"O.K. I'll see you later then. Bye." The line went blank.

"Bye." I muttered. I rolled out of bed and got ready to go to Jake's. I was about to put on a sweatshirt and some jeans when I remembered I was going to see Alice today. I went to my closet and dug out a nice green blouse and some skinny jeans. I went downstairs to find Charlie getting ready to leave.

"Hey Bells, just getting ready to go fishing. I'll be back a little late so don't wait up for me. Ill get something on the way home."

"Ok well I'll be in La Push if you need me." I decided it was best to leave out the fact that I was going to the Cullens' house.

"Well have fun Bells." He said as he walked out the door.

I grabbed a pop tart from Charlie's "secret stash" and hopped into my truck. As I rode to Jake's house I thought about last night. How being there and watching them prepare for a battle with an army it just made everything seem so real. Before that night it was something that was talked about but going there…something clicked. It was an instant realization an it scared me more than ever.

I arrived at Jake's house to find him standing on his drive-way smiling. I parked and got dragged out of the truck. Jake pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Bells. I have the day off today." Jake whispered in my ear. Before I had time to respond his lips on mine. It was a light and short kiss. The kiss would have been longer if I hadn't remembered what I came here to tell him. I pulled back and tried to plaster a smile on my face.

"Hey." I said trying to sound enthusiastic. Of course he saw right through me.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a worried expression on his face. I looked away from him my eyes settling on the garage. My eyes landed back on him.

"Can we talk in your garage?"

"Sure" he said his expression a mixture of worry and confusion. I walked to his garage and sat on top of a counter. He came in a few moments later and just looked at me and waited for me to start speaking. I waited a few more seconds and then stared into his eyes.

"How would you feel about going to the Cullens' around noon?" I asked not breaking our gaze. It was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Why would you want to go there on our day off?" He asked suspicious now.

"Well Alice called me this morning and asked me if we could come over. She said there were some things we needed to discuss."

"Is Edward going to be there?"

"Well he does live there. It is a possibility." His face hardened.

"Bells I really don't like the idea of being in his house without the pack."

"Look all of the Cullens will be there so he can't attack me and he won't try anything with you around and it seemed like it was important." He still looked uneasy.

"Please." He groaned.

"Fine."

"Thank you for doing this for me. We can do anything you want to do afterwards."

Something flickered across his features and he came and put his arms on either side of my waist. Even though I was sitting on the counter he was still a little taller than me. He leaned in and kissed me hard. I was stunned for a moment but I thawed out quickly and eagerly kissed him back. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance. Our lips moved in sync. Our tongues didn't battle for dominance but they danced with each other in a graceful pattern. My hands stoked his broad arms and got tangled in his hair while his hands roamed my body. He lightly bit my lower lip and I groaned. He pulled away and trailed little kisses from my neck up. His hands stroking my sides. When he had kissed his way up to my ear he paused.

"Anything?" he said. I stiffened. Was he referring to making out or having sex? If he was thinking about having sex was I ready for that? I pulled away.

"Jacob…I" I gazed down at the floor searching for words.

"It's fine Bells I know you're not ready yet. I just wanted to introduce the idea to you to just let you know that I'm ready." I lifted my head and met his gaze.

"You are?" he smiled.

"Of course. I know that I love you and I have faith in us. I know that whatever happens I want to be with you. I'm not pushing you or trying to persuade you, I just wanted to make sure you knew." I put my hand on his cheek. I placed a light kiss on his lips and then hopped of the counter. It was almost noon and we had to go. I walked out of the garage making my way to his car. I turned around and blushed when I saw that Jacob's eyes were on my hips.

"Coming?" He shook his head and began to follow me. The ride to the Cullens' was short and silent. When we pulled into the driveway I could see Jake shaking slightly. I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers with his. The shaking subsided and we got out of the car. I knocked once and Alice opened the door.

"Hi." She said flashing us a smile as we walked into the huge house. Everyone was in the living room and they all turned at our arrival. We walked in and stood by the wall. "So what's this meeting for?" Jacob asked. I could feel his anxiety.

"We have to arrange where Bella is going to be during the battle. We can't have her at her father's house because that would be to far away from the battle and if a vampire were to trace her there we wouldn't be able to protect her." Carlisle explained.

"We could keep her at our house." Alice suggested. "No." Jacob said immediately, eyeing Edward.

"It would still be too far from the battle. Lets just keep her in a tent 10 miles away from the battle field. I could carry her to the tent. The mixture of scents would confuse the vampires if they are new like you say they are. Then I could arrange one of the pack members to keep watch on her through the battle. " It was silent for a long moment.

"That's a pretty good idea." Jasper said. "If the newborns won't know what hit them. In their moment of surprise we can attack and have an advantage."

"Ok so Jacob the day before the battle if you could set up a tent in a secure location about 10 miles away from the clearing in the middle of the forest that would be great. Then you could run back and carry Bella to the tent and stay with her for the night. If you could stay with her throughout the battle that would be even better but I completely understand if you can't. Well then I think we're done here. Feel free to stay as long as you like but Rosalie, Alice, Esme , Emmett, Tanya, and I are going hunting." Carlisle said before getting up and walking towards the door. I noticed he didn't say Edward's name. Jake realized it as well right as Carlisle closed the door. He started pulling me towards the door.

"Wait. I would like to speak to you Bella." Jake turned.

"I don't think so." Jake snarled.

"Jacob you will only be a room away. If something goes wrong you will know. Don't be unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? I'm sorry if I'm worried because the thing that tried to turn my girlfriend into a bloodsucker wants to talk to her alone in a different room." Jake started to shake. I grabbed his arm.

"It's fine Jake. You can stand right outside the door and I won't be long. I promise." After a few seconds he stopped shaking and he looked at me.

"Ok Bells but, be careful." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and went into the dinning room with Edward.

"What do you want Edward?"

" Bella don't be cross with me. Look I don't think that I like the idea of you being alone during the battle. I asked Carlisle if I could stay with you and he said it was fine as long as you were comfortable with it."

"I'd rather Jake be there with me."

"I thought so but I highly doubt Sam will let Jacob out of his fighting duties."

"Well…even if he can't stay with me I wouldn't want you there with me. I'm not trying to be mean but I don't trust you after your little episode." His eyes were hard.

"Oh come on Bella, so I screwed up once are you really going to let that jeopardize your safety? What if Victoria decides to send some one up to get you or worse she comes herself. If she finds you, you'll be as good as dead."

"First of all you don't know if Jacob will be there or not. Second of all you keep saying if which means that there is also a chance that they won't find me. Now I think we are done here." I started to leave but I felt an ice cold hand on my shoulder.

"Just think about it Bella…please." I shook his hand off and walked back to Jacob.

"Lets go." I said. We walked back to the car and drove to Jacob's house. I turned to Jacob when the car stopped.

"So you heard what was he was saying and well it got me thinking. Do you think that you would be able to stay with me through the battle?" I said already knowing the answer.

"I have to fight Bells. I really wish I could."

"How do you know if you haven't even asked yet. Please Jake it would mean so much to me. I won't be okable to stand sitting around cowering while you go out risking your life for me. I don't want to feel the worry of not knowing if you will be coming back to me or not. Please." IT was silent. I pleaded with my eyes and he took a deep breath.

"Fine Bells I'll ask I promise."

"Thank you. Alright I better get home. It's getting dark and I have to cook for Charlie." I got out of the car and Jacob walked me to mine. I was about to drive away but Jacob stopped me.

"Uhh Bells?"

"Yeah."

"About what I said earlier, that I was ready for sex I was serious. I'm not going to pressure you I'll be patient. Just tell me when your ready, ok?"

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you to. Bye."

"Bye."

As I drove home Jacob's words were stuck in my mind. He was always patient and kind with me. But was I ready for this? Was I ready to give him everything?

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I've been looking for my iPod cause I lost it and some things have been happening in my love life. I also have another little baby bro. I have been trying to keep my grades up and juggling everything so I haven't had time to update. I promise I'll try harder and well see when I can update next. TTFN. :D**

**ladybug82896**

**You know you want to review. Just press the little green button.**


	29. Uneasy

**Tell me if I should make lemons or if I should just skip the…content. Enjoy! READ THE END NOT IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!**

Silence Before Battle

Bella's POV

When I got home Charlie was on the couch watching ESPN. "Hey dad." I said as I put my coat away and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Bells. Did you have fun with Jacob?" He asked as I pulled out the ingredients I would need to make a couple of sandwiches.

"Yeah." I was going to tell him that we stopped by the Cullen's house but I had a feeling he wouldn't like that too much.

"What did you do?" Shit what was I going to tell him? I suck at lying and I can't exactly tell him the truth. What was I going to say:" Oh we went over to the Cullen's house to talk about where I'm going to be while the battle between an army of vampires and all of my supernatural loved ones takes place."

"Ummm we went to the beach." I said. It was a fairly good lie but my voice broke at the end of the sentence and Charlie came in the kitchen with a half stern and half nervous look on his face.

"Don't lie to me Bells."

"I'm not lying. We went to the beach and then afterwards we went over to Emily's and we talked while Jake and Sam did guy stuff." I said looking up at his face but not meeting his eyes.

"Bells." I was getting frustrated. Why did he have to be so observational?

"Dad what do you think we were doing. We seriously just went to the beach and over to Emily's to talk to her. THAT'S IT!" I raised my voice for extra effect. I must be getting better at lying because he finally changed the subject.

"I'm sorry Bells. I believe you."

"Thank you."

"But I think there is something we need to talk about. I was watching the news and it showed that teenagers between the ages of 16 and 18 are having unprotected sex. N-"

"DAD! JACOB AND I ARE NOT HAVING SEX! GOD!" my face went tomato red. Two sex talks in the same day!

"Look you're an adult now. You're 18 and you are free to do what you want and I can't stop you. But I just want to make sure that if you do have sex one you don't do it under my roof, two I don't know about it, and three you use protection. You don't want to be weighed down by a baby."

"Look dad I appreciate your concern but mom beat you to the punch 8 years ago. Anyways Jacob and I aren't having sex at all OK." I said as I put the finishing touches on his sandwich and gave it to him. He exhaled and took the sandwich.

"OK" He went and took his spot on the couch as I climbed the stairs and headed towards the bathroom. I got in the shower and as always I started to think. I don't know why I thought in the shower, I just did.

Was I ready for sex like Jacob was? I mean it could be a definite possibility. Jacob was ready, Charlie basically gave me permission to have sex as long as I met his demands. The only thing that was stopping us was me. Was I truly ready to do this? I mean Edward and I had never done it but what if he had? I don't want to look like a fool in bed.

Then the worst thought struck me. What if Jacob wasn't a virgin? Is that why he was so ready? I mean he was muscular, cute, funny, and gorgeous. I'm sure some girls have probably come on to him but had it ever gone farther than that? _"No Jacob wouldn't do that. But he wants to with you. So. So he would do that. Oh shut up! I'm ready for this." _Talking to myself. Ugh I am going insane. I'll just ask Jake tonight whether he is a virgin or not.

After my mini breakdown I shut off the water wrapped a towel around myself and went into my room. I heard Charlie go into his room and within minutes he was snoring. It was pitch black in my room but I was in a hurry so I didn't bother with the light. I franticly looked for my pj's when I heard a voice behind me.

"Now this is the best outfit I think you've ever worn." A husky voice came from the corner. I felt warm arms encircle my waist.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Jake."

"I was wondering if you would go with me for an afternoon stroll." He said nipping my neck.

"Sure let me get some clothes on." I said as I found a hoodie and some sweats." Ok lets go."

I hoped on Jacobs back and he jumped out the window. Within seconds of impact with the ground we were flying through the forest. I loved going on Jacobs back through the forest. I was just starting to enjoy the ride when we slowed to a stop. We were at a little cave on the beach.

Jacob slid me gently off his back and we walked hand in hand until we came to a place in the cave where the walls glittered like diamonds.

"Look up." Jacob said from behind me.

It was amazing. There was a hole in the top of the cave and through the hole could see the full moon and the millions of stars. Jake and I sat down in the sand and leaned against one of the walls.I put my head on his chest and we gazed up at the stars.

"I wanted to make up for what I said earlier. I just wanted to let you know I was ready not freak you out. I love you Bella and I will do anything for you. If you want to wait then I'll wait for you. Don't stress out about it." I squirmed. Now was the perfect time to ask him.

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"Uhhh… are you… have you ever…" my face was glowing red.

"You want to know if I'm a virgin." He said.

"Well… yeah."

"Yes I'm a virgin. Are you?"

"Yes." We both breathed a sigh of relief and continued to look up at the stars. In that moment with Jacob's arms around me in a cave hidden from the world I felt happiness. Not fake happiness like the kind you get when you go to Disneyland for the first time, but true, pure happiness. I knew that I was ready. I was ready for this. I wanted Jacob to b mine forever. I turned to him and kissed him.

It caught him off guard but he didn't pull back. I kissed him with a ferocity that I didn't know I possessed. I pushed my body against his and tangled my hands in his hair biting and nipping on his lips. Then I snuck a hand down his chest until I reached his belt buckle. Jacob pulled back and looked at me his eyes burning.

"Bella are you sure. You don't have to baby,"

"I'm sure I just have one question."

"What?"

"Do you have protection."

He smirked and pulled out a condom from his pants pocket. I gave him a quizzical look.

"My dad told me to carry protection when I told him where I was taking you. He said this is where it happened for him and mom as well so…"

"Oh." I blushed and kissed him again. I undid his belt buckle and he brought my shirt up over my head. I was definitely ready.

**Ok a couple things. I'm sorry about the not updating. I wrote out all of my chapters but when I typed them my computer crashed so I'm at my grandma's house right now. Second I am sorry about the length of the chapter. I know it's short but it's late and I'm tired. Last thing and it's the most important. I need to know if you guys want me to add in lemons or if you want me to keep it T rated. I really need you guys to review or PM me because I can't write another chapter without your answer. So REVIEW!plz**

**ladybug82896 :D**

**REVIEW!**


	30. Preparing For Battle

**Hey guys it took me a while to decide this next chapter but I thought that I would make this chapter the way it is and then give you guys a little more time to get reviews in to tell me if you think I should add lemons. I'm thinking about just writing cliff hangers so you get the idea and then just writing separate chapters with the lemons in it so some of my younger readers can still read it. Tell me what you think!**

**Preparing for Battle**

Bella's POV

I lifted his shirt, my lips still connected to his, as he unbuttoned my pants. _I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready_ I chant to myself.

As his warm hands reach for my underwear I realize that I'm not ready. _Just tell him he will understand. No he won't you just have to do it. _Jacob pulled back and looked into my eyes for a long time before pulling my pants back up as well as his and tossing me my shirt.

"You're not ready Bella."

"How…how did you…"

"I've known you for a long time Bells and I can tell that you're not ready. I think it is so sweet that you would do that for me but I don't want you to do it just because you know I want to. I want you to do it because you want to and you are 100% positive. I'll still love you Bell. I'm not one of those guys that just want to get into your pants." He came closer to me putting my shirt back on for me.

"I will never leave you and I never want you to leave me, not even for a minute. Why do you think I'm going to sit out of this battle? I'm doing it for you, because you asked me to."

"You're going to sit out?" I looked up at him.

"Yes. I asked Sam today and he said that it would be better if I fought along with the pack, but I told him that you may need some protection in case one of them catches your scent and finds you. And I said that I really couldn't resist because you were my imprint. He understood when I put it that way and after a few minutes he agreed. Seth and I will be staying behind."

"Seth is staying too?"

"Yeah, he's the newest member and the youngest member of the pack. He's not to happy about missing all the action though."

I leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you for staying with me." He pulled me into a hug.

"I will do anything for you Bella." He held me for a few minutes before standing up.

"Come on, there's uhh one more thing I want to show you before we go." He helped me up. I started to walk but he grabbed my wais from behind and pulled me close.

"Close your eyes." He whispered in my ear. I felt his warm hands intertwine with mine. He led me past some bends and twists. I stumbled a few times on something. What was it rocks maybe? The smell of the sea filled my nose and I could hear the sound of pounding water. I was about to ask Jake if we were almost there but he stopped.

"OK you can open them." I opened my eyes and what I saw left me breathless. We were still in the cave but we were by a massive waterfall. I looked down and saw that at the bottom of the waterfall there was a pool of glowing water. The walls were brimmed with diamonds that were shining, reflecting the water; making the walls look blue and white always changing color. There were colorful flowers all around the floor of the cave adding a tropical feeling to this mystical place. It looked heavenly. Jake led us all the way to the ledge where we could sit down. The flowers were all around their vibrant colors popping out. Up close I could see that the flowers were faintly glowing as well. I looked right over the edge into the pool of glowing water. It was so beautiful.

"Where are we? What…what is this place? I asked in a trance still looking down at the water.

"We're under the ocean about 20 feet. This cave led us down into another part of the cave, a deeper part. This is the only underwater cave like this in the Pacific Northwest."

"Why are the flowers and the water glowing?"

"The waterfall is made of very strong salt water. When the water is on the salt and the salt gets reflected off of the diamonds it gives it a slight glow. The pool is full of bioluminescent algae. It's a sacred tribal place. My dad and I used to come here all the time when we lost my mom. He used to say that she was always watching us and that I could talk to her here. "

"Wow. Wait did you say it was sacred? I shouldn't be here then. This is a special place for you and I... I should go" I started backing out but he stopped me.

"You're my imprint, you are apart of the tribe, you are part of my family, and you're apart of me. Come here." He led me to a rock that gave me a better view of the wondrous place and told me to sit down. He stood there for a couple seconds and all that we could hear was the water fall.

"Bella." He finally broke the silence.

"I love you and I will never stop loving you. Ever. I didn't take you here to have sex with you; I wasn't planning on it at all actually. I came here to tell you that I love you. That I want to be yours forever and you to be mine for eternity. I will do anything for you. I would die for you Bella. I would rearrange the stars, move planets, and take over the universe at any given moment, anything you asked for and not just because you're my imprint." He paused for a second.

"But because the love that I have for you is special, and could never be found anywhere else, it is stronger than any imprint, it can overcome your feelings for your first love, and it brings me bliss...you bring me bliss. When we were kids making mud pies and laughing together I always imagined this moment, but I never thought I would be here right now doing this. What I'm trying to say is that I will love you as long as I live and then longer, Isabella Marie Swan…:"

He reached over and took something from the cave wall before getting down on one knee. I was to the point of hyperventilating.

"Beautiful Bella, will you be my Bella forever?" I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Will you marry me?" He opened the box and I gaped. It was a beautiful ring. A simple silver band with a diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds on the side. On the inside of the ring there was an imprint of a wolf, but it was so cleverly placed that it would only be visible to me and no one else.

Jake mistook my awed silence for hesitation and began to worry.

"I mean we don't have to get married anytime soon we don't have to get married until you want to, you don't even have to tell anyone you don't even have to wear it I –" I kissed him to shut him up and because I was so happy. I didn't even know that anyone could feel more joy than I right now so I filled the kiss with all of my joy. I pulled back and looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Yes." A Jacoby grin spread across his face. He kissed me again and picked me up.

"You have no idea how happy I am you said yes. I thought you were going to say no for a minute there. But I meant what I said. You don't have to wear the ring or tell anyone. We don't have to get married until you are ready." I looked at him and he was serious. "I just want what is best for you." This boy that I knew has turned into a man, and this man loves me with his whole heart.

"I am truly lucky I have you and I am not ashamed of being your fiancé and I most certainly will not be ashamed to be your wife. I don't care what people think." His face lit up and he slid the ring onto my finger. He picked me up and led me out of the cave onto the beach. The sun was rising.

I couldn't help but marvel at it's coincidental timing. Not just with the current rising of the sun but of well, everything. When Edward, my shining moon, had left me there was no moon that night. It was dark just like my life was at the time. When Jake started to come into the picture I noticed how the sun seemed to come out from it's hiding place behind the clouds just to shine on us. When I went and got Edward there was a moon that was nearly full but not completely just like he wasn't completely mine. And now the sun is rising making everything seem more beautiful, and so is my life. Its pinkish yellow glow was on the horizon the most beautiful thing I've ever seen (aside from that cave of course) and I couldn't help but feel that this new life I was about to begin would be the most beautiful life one could imagine. Jacob and I sat down and watched the sun rise holding hands. Jacob looked up into the sky and smiled.

"What?"

"I think my mom is smiling down on us right now." I grinned and gave him a small kiss as he put his arms around me.

"This was a magical night." I said without even realizing what I had said. He looked at me and I blushed. He put his hand on my cheek. "It most certainly was." I put my head on his shoulder and drifted off into a peaceful sleep with dreams of my Jacob, my fiancé, my life.

I woke up the next morning happy. And that happiness turned into laughter as I saw Jacob's ring on my finger. I was back in my room. Jake must have carried me to my bed. I looked down at my ring again and smiled. It's funny because if Edward hadn't cheated on me and made me realize that I should be with Jacob I would have probably said yes to him. I would probably have his ring on my finger and I would probably have a huge wedding before going away to have sex with him and becoming immortal.

Damn I am so, so, _SO_ glad that that didn't happen. My smile slowly went away as I figured out what day it was. It was the day before the battle. I had to do all of the prep work before being whisked away to some secret camp. But at least Jake will be with me. My eyes went down to the ring again as I went downstairs to make breakfast. I made eggs, pancakes, bacon, and hash browns for Charlie and me. He came down stairs and I said what I had rehearsed at the Cullens house.

"Hey dad I wanted to do something special for Jake today is that okay?" (I didn't say it took me a long time to rehearse.)

"Yeah, Billy and I are going fishing so if you need me just call."

"Okay." I said as I grabbed both of our plates and washed them. Charlie grabbed his fishing gear and was out the door 10 minutes later. Literally 5 seconds after he was gone Jacob came to pick me up.

"Hey, how's my fiancé?" Jake said pulling me into a hug.

"Great." I said pecking him on the lips. He instantly deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. It was so intense that I had to pull back before we went too far.

"We have to get to the edge of the woods to meet the Cullens Jake."

"But whyyyyy?" He whined sounding like a little kid. I giggled and he smiled before putting me on his back. When we got to the edge of the woods near the clearing we met Edward and I hopped off of Jacob's back.

"Hi Bella...Jacob." Jacob growled. I glared at him. "What?" I continued to glare. "Oh fine. Hi." he grumbled standing beside me and putting a protective arm around my waist. "Hi Edward." I said. "Where is everybody else?" Jake asked right after I finished talking. He tightened his hold on me slightly. "Oh they are at home making a battle strategy; I will just catch up later." Jake looked like he wanted to say something but he held his tongue.

"So what's the plan?" I asked since Jacob looked like he wanted to rip his head off.

"Well, I'm going to walk with you to the clearing because your scent will lead the newborns towards us and my scent will draw in Victoria if she is behind this. Then I will hand you of to Jacob and give him directions to the tent I set up for you."

"Won't that leech Victoria just trace your scent back to the tent?" Jacob asked.

"I doubt it. I took the back way and went from Canada down and then back up before coming back to Forks. I think you'll be fine." Edward said. I could tell he was getting impatient.

"Now you know where the clearing is so you go another way and I'll just take Bella-" Edward reached for my arm but Jacob growled. It wasn't his usual growl he used when he was human. This one was menacing, protective, and animalistic. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"It's the only way the plan will work." I felt Jake tighten his grip before finally taking his arm off me.

"You try anything and I swear to god I will rip your fucking head off." He said before turning to me.

"If he try's anything just scream. I'll be there instantly." I smiled and pulled him down into a light kiss. I pulled back all to soon and he whimpered quietly so I leaned in and whispered "I'll see you later. After all I am going to be your wife." in his ear so low that I couldn't even hear myself. But I knew he could. "Mmmmm I love the sound of that." He said kissing me again when we heard Edward clearing his throat.

"We haven't got all day and no matter how hard you try you won't be able to suck each other's faces off." Jake flipped Edward off and his hands went up and down my side and When we finally pulled back I was dizzy, shocked by the intensity of the kiss. I walked over to Edward and he went into the forest without a word but I lagged behind.

"I love you." I said, sad to be leaving him.

"I love you too, be safe." Jake said his eyes burning with worry. And with those words echoing in my mind I headed into the forest after Edward.

I caught up to him and for the first few minutes we walked in silence.

"So you and Tanya seem pretty close. You should ask her out." I said trying this "friends with Edward" thing out. "She's nice I guess and she's pretty but I don't really know her that well. I mean she's my cousin and I know her history from reading her mind but I don't really know her."

"That's what dates are for silly. For you to connect, ask questions, and get to know people better. It works a lot better than reading people's mind"

There was another one of those awkward silent spaces.

"So you and Jacob seem pretty good. How's he treating you?"

"Yeah we are doing well. He treats me like," I paused for a moment thinking of the right thing to say, "like he loves me." "Like he loves you..." he echoed, his eyes were sad and hurt."

"Oh, Edward I didn't mean it like that I mean you treated me like you loved me to."

"Then why aren't you with me?" So that's what was bugging him. "What does Jacob have that I don't have?"

"I am with Jacob because I... I love him. I truly love him. It's not an addiction like it was with you. You were blinding me Edward and when you left you let me see. But you had blinded me for so long that I could only think of you and I hurt Jacob. Thankfully you left again and I could see again but this time I had someone else to think about besides you. I had Jacob. He was there for me when you weren't, both times. He has protected me and he has loved me. He loved me so much that he was willing to watch me love another man and. He still cared about me. Now that I'm with him I can notice things and not be ashamed about it. I can notice how my heart beats faster when I see him smile, I can notice how my whole world lights up when he holds me, I can notice how I fell horrible if I see the a tiny glint of sorrow in his eyes. I can acknowledge my love fore him and not be ashamed. And when I'm with him I'm so happy. I fell like we're ten years old again laughing and joking together, and when we kiss...when we kiss I can see our future. Us starting a life together, having kids, growing old, laughing, talking, living. I want that Edward. I wouldn't give that up for anything in the world."

"Bella, I can understand why you love Jacob when you put it like that but that doesn't answer the question why not me. I could care for you, provide everything you need to have a good life, protect you, and love you."

"You put loving me last on that list. That's why not you. You care so much about protecting and providing for me that you just forget all about loving me. You want to protect and provide for me but you're loving someone else. I still love you. I've told you that but I will never be in love with you. I don't think I ever was." After I finished Edward stopped.

"What's wrong?" He didn't say a word. He just reached down and took my left hand. He looked up at me. The ring Jacob gave me was glinting in the sunlight.

"You're marrying him?"

"Yes." He looked like he would be crying if he could.

"That's great. I'm happy for you." he said before walking again but I stopped him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Edward, I'm sorry but this is what I want, what I _need_ to be happy. Can you please move on, please? I don't like seeing you in pain. Go on a date with Tanya. I want your whole family to come to the wedding and I want you to have a date when you come. I'll call and tell you the day when we have it set."

"Ok Bella, for you." We started walking again and I brushed up on some of the leaves and fronds so they would catch my scent. We got to the clearing and Jake wasn't there yet. I turned to Edward.

"One more thing while we are alone. I don't want you and your family to leave Forks. If you can control yourself then I would really, really love it if you guys stayed because you are my family to. Just tell Carlisle to think about it for me."

"I will." he said just as Jacob appeared from the bushes.

"Hey what kept you?" I asked when he reached us.

"Thought I'd take a long way and give you time to talk." He knew me so well. Put his arm around my waist and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay lee- Edward where's the tent?" Edward pulled out a map.

"Here I'll show you." He said and Jacob hesitated a moment before leaving me to go talk with Edward. They were both good with maps but the only thing I could do with a map is find a way to trip on it or give my self a paper cut... and I don't want to go down that road again.

"Okay I got it uhhh...thanks." Jake said grudgingly

"You're welcome." Edward said just as unwilling. But at least they said it. I smiled. They were making an effort to like each other. Jacob walked back to me took my hand in his.

"Bye Edward." I said then I looked at Jake. He sighed, "Bye." I smiled because he looked like he had just tasted the most awful thing in the world. I gave him a kiss and a full blown Jacob grin came back to his face and we began walking hand in hand.

"So, where are we off to?" He gave me a quizzical look. I never asked about stuff when it came to hiking. "In general like are we going to a plateau, a plain, a ridge? Give me a little background info, what's the 411?" He started laughing. "What?" I said defensively. "411? Bells no one says 411 anymore." "Well I just did, you callin me a nobody. That just ain't cool." He started chuckling even more. "Wanna be gangster is sooooo not you Bells." He stopped and picked me up bridal style. "And I would never call you a nobody. The tent is located on a mountain so it's gonna be cold. There's a storm coming in. Edward is going to bring you a parka but I think if stay really close I can keep you warm." I smile wanting to kiss him but since we've been doing that a lot lately I started an conversation and we begin to chat. There were no silent spaces like with Edward.

"So how does the alpha get chosen?"

"Well it's by blood. Whoever has the most of the gene is the biggest wolf and is usually the alpha."

"But you are bigger than Sam. And your great grandfather was the tribe leader soooo."

"Well I'm supposed to be the alpha but I let Sam do it. He's a better leader than I am. He runs the pack well and if I run it well, someone might get hurt."

"People gut hurt when Sam's in charge. It just happens Jacob. You would make a great leader. You're kind and you have a big heart but you can be strict when necessary. You would make a great alpha."

"Well when you put it that way... no Sam is a good alpha it's fine. Anyway when there is a shift in power there usually is a fight and I don't want to get into a fight with Sam."

"Yeah, well for what it's worth I think you would be a great alpha, even better than Sam. He's a good alpha he keeps you guys in line and I love him like a brother but it's in your blood." He thought for a moment and then kissed me. When we pulled back gasping for breath the tent was in view as well as the parka. I picked it up and Jacob opened the tent door for me.

"You're sweet madam." He said opening the tent door before following me in. It wasn't the biggest tent in the world but it was big enough to fit both of us comfortably with a little extra space. Edward had put in two sleeping bags and when Jacob saw them he chuckled. "He is really set on us being kept apart isn't he?" He said pushing the other sleeping bag to the side.

"You might want to stay close because there is a snow storm coming in... A big one."

**Well that's all for this chapter. The next one will be the fight scene. I'm getting close to the end ****. I know it sucks. I have really enjoyed writing this story though. The next chapter may take a little bit longer because I'm going to update my other stories. The next one I'm going to update will be Repeat so if you read that one then look out for it. That one really is my favorite. This one is second in my opinion but it's close. Anyways sorry about the slow update. I was about to update but then my boyfriend broke up with me and I didn't feel like wrinting a love story. Hope it's not to dry. Ok well R&R. Repeat is next.**

**TTFN!**

**ladybug82896**


	31. War

**Hey everybody I'm back! I know ****yall**** probably don't like how long it's taking for me to update but the updates will be more freque****nt**** when I finish a few of my stories. I am almost done with one of them and sadly this one may be finally coming to it's end as well, leaving me with only Repeat and ****Reedem****. -tear- Well I would say that this story maybe has about two chapters left and maybe an epilogue. But who knows I might be able to add a few chapters. After all this was my first story and I think it deserves to go out with a bang. Okay so without further ado this is the next chapter.**

**War**

**Jacob's ****POV**

There was a big storm on the way. I could feel it. I needed to make sure this thing was secure so it wouldn't be blown away. " I'm going to go make sure the tent can withstand the storm. I'll be right back." I said, walking towards the door. "I'll come with you." She said getting up but I stopped her. "Bells just wait here." "Why?" she said looking a little annoyed. "Because if the storm comes early I will be fine. You on the other hand will freeze to death, and we can't have that can we?" I could tell she was trying not to laugh, but a faint smile creeping onto her face. I walked up her and embraced her face. "I will be right back. I promise." I said before giving her a small kiss. It was funny how even the smallest kiss sent me into a state of euphoria. The sweetness of her lips sent a shock through my body every time. I could feel the electric energy going through my body before capturing my heart. I felt supercharged, and I was.

I pulled back and leaned my forehead on hers, coming down from my natural high. I gave her a peck on the lips before leaving the tent. The ropes looked good, and the tent was well tethered. It was all but welded into the rock. However, there was a space between the tent and the rock. It was big enough to fit a baby...a baby. For a moment I felt something and I saw my life with Bella.

_Bella and I were on a beach by our rock. There was an arch of flowers over our heads and our hands were joined. In front of us was a brown alter and Mr. Weber. We usually didn't let "outsiders" on our land but this was a special occasion. I stood at the altar in a black suit with a black tie. It was pretty much traditional wedding attire but I work russet cuff links to resemble my wolf side. Bella... Bella. I was speechless. She stood at the altar in a white strapless dress. It wasn't extravagant but it was nice, simple like Bella. The dress was traditional white but there was a faint pattern of swirling lines that made their way up Bella's body like elegant vines. They looped around each other and stretched upward as if they were human hands reaching for something, but I couldn't figure out what. Bella's hair was in some sort of a bun with a few loose strands framing her face which had been highlighted by make-up. I think Bella looks just fine without make-up but there was something about the way it was put on that made her look even more natural. There was nothing dramatic put on like red lipstick or thick black eyeliner. In fact it was just the opposite. She had on some pink lip gloss that matched the color of her lips exactly, something to even out her skin tone, which she explained was the foundation. She looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes of hers and squeezed my hand. I looked down to see that she was wearing the bracelet I had given her. I bent down and whispered in her ear. She smiled, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks, and her eyes glazed over as we turned to the altar. Just as the ceremony was about to begin the scene changed. Bella and I were lounging on a beautiful beach somewhere. The sun was low in the sky and I had set up candles all around us. I looked up and my eyes met the water. It was the most vibrant color of blue I had ever seen. It was bright even in the darkness and it reminded me of the night I had proposed to Bella. I heard a noise in the water as we saw a dolphin on the horizon jumping out of the water as if making a special appearance just for us. It was amazing. The low sun made the sky a pinkish color and the sky's reflection was in the water. I leaned over and kissed Bella and then the scene changed._

_Now we were sitting in my house and she was walking around talking. Her belly was huge, coming away from her body in the shape of a perfectly round basketball. I was sitting on the couch with an irritated lo__ok__ on my face. Bella kept rambling on and on. I didn't know what she was saying because there was no dialogue in this little dream sequence, but I could tell I was not enjoying it. Bella was still rambling when I mumbled something like, "Hormones." That just made Bella angry, thus resulting in another ten minutes of rambling. I was profoundly agitated. I gripped the couch cushions and to__ok__ a deep breath before the scene changed yet again. This time Bella and I were sitting on a porch...no, not a porch but our porch. This was our home. The exterior of the house was made of some sort of dark wood and had a circular window at the top. On either side of the house there was a little gate made of the same dark wood as the house. Bella and I sat on two chairs positioned by each other on the porch looking at three kids. The first one I saw was a girl. She looked to be the eldest of the three as her features were more pronounced, but I would still say she was about seven. She had my copper skin and Bella's chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes held a fire in them. From her eyes you could tell she would be full of ideas and soon sharing her creative and adventurous self with the world. Here black wavy hair came down and stopped just shy of her chest. She had a small nose and thin pink lips. Her arms were rather small but her legs were very well built, and one could see the muscles in her thighs and __calves__. The second one was a little boy. He had a complexion of fresh caramel and very broad shoulders, especially for a young boy. His stance was very legal, and his dark brown eyes held a sense of wisdom in them. He presented himself in a way that would make you think he was the leader of the little trio, and I might have thought that myself if his boyish facial features hadn't given him away. His cheeks still had a fai__nt__ chubbiness to them and were a little rosy in the crisp sea side air. He had full lips and high cheek bones that led up to his brown, short hair and only looked to be five years old. Finally, I moved my eyes to the third child, a little girl. She was just as intriguing as the others if not more, and looked about four years old. She was petite, but not fragile. She had thin slender feet and ankles, as well as a long thin neck. She had a my copper skin and dark, thick, luscious hair. Her arm and leg muscles were well developed giving her a masculine lo__ok__, but her other limbs gave her a more feminine and petite lo__ok__. She was a walking contradiction. She was a tough flower. A soft shelled oyster. A fragile rock. The most interesting thing about her were her eyes. They weren't like her siblings'. The boy's held wisdom and the older girl's held creativity. This little girls eyes held power. Sheer, raw power. They were dark like mine but had specks of Bella's light brown eyes. It was like if she looked into your eyes she could see your very soul, and begin to dissect you from the inside out. It was is she could tell your past, your prese__nt__, and your future, from one lo__ok__ at you. Her eyes were analytical and intellige__nt__. They were the type of eyes that would cause you to lo__ok__ down if you caught their gaze or fidget upon feeling their gaze on your back. It was odd how the youngest child could hold so much power in one of her facial features, so many answers. My thoughts were interrupted as I saw Bella and I get out of our seats and run down to the beach. The kids, our kids, began to run from us screaming and laughing in a carefree way that seemed to take away all of the stress in the world. We caught them and we all fell to the ground laughing. I could feel the joy that was radiating from our little family. The jubila__nt__ rays came off of us and spread, even though there was no one around to receive them. I felt a hot tear rolling down my cheek. I wanted that._

My tears brought me back to reality and I stood there for a minute staring at the spot before fixing it. Once the tent was secure I walked back around to the front of the tent. As I entered two things happened. One: I made a promise to myself that I would talk to Bella about our future and about the possibility of kids. Two: I felt a cold wind rustle the tent. The storm was coming.

**Bella's ****POV**

The wind blew violently, making ripples in the tent. I was huddled in to Jacob's side thankful for his comforting warmth. "You know it's funny," I said, "that when I'm with you the worst storm I have ever been in can feel like the best moment of my life. I mean we are in a tent, in the middle of a snow storm and yet I have never been more comfortable." "I'm always complete and comfortable as long as you are in my arms." I smiled not knowing what to say. Jacob was always so sweet and I felt bad because I never knew what to say back. We have been friends since we were kids so why am I being so shy? A few moments of silence passed and I knew he was thinking just as I was. Finally, Jacob broke the silence. "Bells what do you want for us? For our future I mean. I remember that day on the beach and how you told me what you wanted and I just want to make sure you still meant what you said." I looked at his worried expression not knowing what could possibly worry him. I thought about it for a minute before I answered. " Well I would still like us to get married and settle down. Get jobs and lead normal lives or as normal as we can get with you being a werewolf and all." He didn't seem all to satisfied with my answer. Did he not want that? Was he having second thoughts about marrying me?

There was another agonizing moment of silence before I heard him take a deep breath. " What about kids?" Ohh so that's what he was so worried about. "I would like to have a few." I saw his expression brighten immediately. "Good, that's good because I want kids to." " What brought this on Jacob?" I asked, suddenly curious about him pulling the subject of our kids out from the vast pool of things to talk about. " When I was outside I had a little epiphany and I saw our lives. I saw our wedding, our honeymoon, you pregnant, and then I saw our kids." The last word caught interest my attention. " Kids? How many?" He smiled. "Three. Two girls and one boy. They were so special Bella. I wish you could have seen them." For a moment I felt jealous. Why did Jacob get to see our kids and I didn't. Why did he get so see how they would turn out. I'm one that would have to have them for goodness sakes. I took another look at his face and I felt bad. It wasn't his fault. I'm sure that he would have let me see them if he could.

"One day I will see them Jacob. We will see them." I said before I snuggled into his chest and closing my eyes. I was almost instantly asleep, but it was not the peaceful slumber I am used to when Jacob is with me. It was a vengeful and dream filled sleep that sent shudders running through my spine.

_Jacob and I were in a separate clearing. His russet fur glinting in the sun light. Across the clearing was Victoria. She had a lo__ok__ of blood lust in her eyes and they were right on me. Before I had time to breath her and Jacob had come together. The circled each other, came together forming a wild knot of biting and scratching, and then they would start circling again. This happened repeatedly and I just stood and watched in horror unable to move. The dream we__nt__ on and it filled me with a feeling of foreshadowing and that in itself scared me because I realized that this scene playing out before me was a possibility. The other thing that scared me even was the fact that Jacob was bloody, tired and loosing. I needed to do something but what? I am just a human. What can I do to a vampire. Suddenly there was a flashback clouding my vision. I was in my room sitting in fro__nt__ of the bo__ok__ that held __Quiliute__ legends looking for something to explain Edward's unusual behavior when I came across a story called the Third Wife. _

_One day the __Tai__Aki's__ spirit warriors found a strange creature in the woods. His skin was pale white and icy cold. It was as hard as rock and sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight. The two warriors were worried because they had never come across a creature like this before. This...this cold one was a strange new thing to them, and they did not like new things. Then the creature attacked, taking one of the warriors by surprise and killing him. The other warrior grew so angry that he ripped the cold one to shreds and when he was done, he burned the pieces to ensure its destruction. The village lived in fear for the weeks following the attack thinking the cold one may have had a mate, and they were right. The woman came to the village furious and to__ok__ out her anger on the small village. The spirit warriors numbers were low and only __Tai__Aki's__ sons were fighting. The mate, however was a more skilled fighter than her partner and killed the two warriors left in the village. When __Tai__Aki__ saw this he grew so angry that he __bursted__ out of his skin and grew into the wolf's pelt. The two began to brawl. __Tai__Aki's__ third wife watched as her husband fought the cold one and she knew he was losing. She knew what she had to do. She to__ok__ out a knife and the cold one sneered, knowing that the knife would have no affect on her skin but then the third wife did something no one had expected. She plunged the knife into herself and removed it. Blood started pouring from the wound, distracting the cold one long enough for __Tai__Aki__ to kill her. The third wife died that day but what she did will always be remembered._

_(End of Flashback)_

_My dream self looked around and found a knife gleaming in the sunlight. It was floating right in front of my face. I knew what I had to do. I took the knife and..._

I woke up screaming. "Bells what's wrong?" I heard Jacob's voice and it instantly calmed me down. "Nothing it's just a bad dream." " Do you want to talk about it?" "Maybe in the morning. Right now I'm just tired." "Okay honey, go to sleep." He said, his grip around me tightening. The steady beat of his heart and his intake of breath pushed me towards sleep again. This time it was uninterrupted but the thoughts of the dream still troubled me. The thoughts leaked into my brain and the last thing I thought about last night was this: Would I be able to sacrifice myself for Jacob? I already knew the answer. Yes, yes I could.

**000**

I woke up the next morning next to Jacob as usual, but a sense of dread overcame me when I realized what day it was. The day of the fight. All of my loved ones were about to lay their lives on the line for me today. I felt horrible. How can one little girl cause so much trouble? I mean out of all the bad things that could happen to a person how did I manage to cause so much destruction. I was a human. I tripped over my own two feet regularly and the hospital was like my second home. How could such a weak being kill something so idestructable. Either way a group of vampires would get hurt today. I just wasn't sure which group would make it. And the wolves what if they... I didn't even want to think it. I was so grateful Jacob had decided to stay with me because I don't think I would be able to make it through the fight without running down to the clearing and making sure he was okay myself.

Beside me I feel Jacob stir and his dark brown eyes soon met mine. " Good morning." I whispered. " Good morning. How you holdin' up Bells?" Jacob never ceased to amaze me. He knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. "Not too well but I can handle it." He pulled me closer to him. " Everything is going to be ok Bells. This is going to be an easy fight. The Cullens are skilled fighters as well as the pack. Nothing will happen and when this is all over we can have a huge bonfire down at the beach. We might even let the Cullens on our land." The picture he painted was too good to be true. But it calmed me none the less. Then a question arose and though I knew he wouldn't like it, I had to ask. "When you say the Cullens do you mean _all _of the Cullens?" He looked away for a short moment thinking. Even though I hadn't said his name, he knew who I was talking about. " Yes, all of the Cullens. How else would we be able to invite everyone to the wedding." When he said that possibilities filled my mind.

I saw Alice, Emily, Kim, and I looking at dresses for everyone while Leah stood up on a pedestal modeling a dress for us with a scowl on her face. Although most people on the reservation steered clear of Leah, I made an effort occasionally to talk to her... okay well I thought about making an effort to talk to her. She always seemed angry and most of the time I think her anger was directed at me. She was still mad about me leaving Jacob for Edward. She didn't have to say it, I could tell. She was mad because I broke Jacob's heart and even though I didn't deserve it, he forgave me. I understood why she would be mad at me. What I did was horrible. I mean I am lucky enough to have to great guys fighting over me and I take them for granted while Leah has no one. No one. Leah must be so lonely. I know she has the pack and all that but she must feel so lost. I mean after what happened with Sam, to have to sit around and listen to his thoughts about how much he loves Emily must be agonizing. To have been dropped like a fly by the one person you thought loved you for who you were. And for your cousin! For a moment I was mad at Emily. If she had never come Leah would have been happy with Sam and there would be no need for all of this heartbreak. But that wouldn't be right. Emily is Sam's reason for existence, and though it was wrong of fate to bestow Leah with such pain, it would be even more wicked to keep two soul mates apart.

Then a new thought dawned on me. Leah would be fighting today. What if she died? What if she died without ever finding love again? Without ever finding that person that holds part of her soul and carries it gently in his hands. What if Leah never found the one person that could laugh and cry with her? That could comfort her when she was sad and grow old with her. No she has to live. She has to! I am not going to let her die because of me! _Calm down Bella she is not going to die. You heard Jacob, this is gonna be a breeze. _

I chanted that to myself for 5 minutes and still the fear stuck to my bones like it was holding my body together. It took me a moment to realize that Jacob had been next to me while I thought of random things. He just sat there watching me. "What?" I finally asked after a moment had passed. "Nothing I just thought I would leave you be during your mental breakdown. No matter how much I tell you how easy this fight will be, the only person that will be able to convince you, is you." I smiled. "Well look at you sounding all smart." He chuckled. "I've been known to do that every so often." He gave me a small kiss before pulling back. "Come on, let's get something to eat." I had completely forgotten about food. "Did we pack any food?" I asked. "Well you didn't Bells, but I did. He pulled out a black backpack from the side of the tent. " You weren't carrying that when we hiked up here."

"No I had Seth bring it up." I arched my eyebrow.

"What?", he asked, " I said I had packed to food, I never said anything about bringing it up." I laughed and lightly hit his arm. He went outside and made a fire while I rummaged through the food. He had brought up some bread, some eggs, a pan, two plates, and some orange juice for breakfast as well as some chips, salsa, applesauce and some skittles. I smiled at the colorful candy. Only Jacob. I grabbed the breakfast food and headed over to the fire. Jacob had his shirt off and was tending to the flames. I had to ogle.

Jacob turned and saw me drooling. "See something you like?" He asked flashing his charming smile. " Well I was just wondering why you made a fire. You're so hot we could just cook the food on your stomach." I said refering to his glorious stomach. He chuckled and turned back to the fire. "So what did you find?"

"I got some eggs, bread, and orange juice."

"Mmm, sounds good." He walked over and gave me a short kiss before taking the food and pan over to the fire. He cooked the food, without burning all of it surprisingly. I brought two plates out and we ate in silence. The air was tense as if the world was holding its breath, and waiting for the battle. The forest was silent and there was almost no wind. The sky was filled with dark clouds, making the forest look dark and mysterious. I clung to my personal sun as we ate. His hand was around my waist and my hand was on his thigh. When we had finished eating we stacked the plates outside of the tent and then a wolf showed up. It was brown but very different from Jacobs. "Who is that?" I asked Jacob.

"Seth. He says that the the fight is starting. Your scent led them right to the clearing. The groups are making contact and-" He paused his features contorting into a mask of disgust. "What?" I asked franticly," What happened? What's wrong?" He turned to me with hatred buring in his eyes. "She's here." For a moment I didn't understand, but only for a moment. "Who's here? What ha-... Victoria." I said my voice cracking a bit. He pulled me up and started to run with Seth trailing us. This couldn't be happening. "Jake, stop running." He looked at me like I was crazy, but he stopped. "Bella are you crazy?"

"Look Jake running is not going to help anything. She can still track my scent no matter how we mask it. Running will just tire you out as well as Seth."

"So what you're saying is we should just stand and fight."

"No, I don't know what I want to do. I just know running won't do anything. I don't know Jacob, I don't know!" He pulled me into a hug. "It's alright Bells.", he said rubbing soothing circles into my back. "I was not accusing you. I know you are confused but we are going to figure this out together. I am not going to choose anything for you so what do you want to do? Do you think we should fight?"

"Well that would seem like a good option, but I don't want you fighting for me and risking your life." He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well then I'll just have to give you some quick fighting lessons. We have about 5 minutes until she gets here so it will have to be quick. Close your eyes." I gave him a questioning look, but obliged. Now I want you to focus. Listen. Try to tell where I am by using your other sences. Remember that vampires have a scent and that you can hear them when they move. You can't rely on your sight becaue they're too fast. Now Bells where am I?" Everything was silent. I tried to use my ears, but Jacob moved silently in the woods just as a vampire does, so my next choice was my nose. I could pick out his woodsly scent anywhere. Even with Seth right next to him. I took a few steps to my right before reaching out and sure enough I touched Jacob's warm flesh. I opened my eyes and he was grinning.

"Good job Bells. I know it was a short lesson but maybe after this I can teach you a little more. Remember what I told you and use your other senses. Don't close your eyes or anything, but don't rely complety on your eyes. And stay close to me. Okay you hear me Bells?" He said lifting my chin. "I love you honey. We are going to make it through this." I nodded and then I heard a menacing voice behind us. " Well isn't that sweet. Oh Bella there you go again, breaking other people's hearts." Victoria sneered. We turned towards them and Seth growled. Victoria was with someone else. "Riley." Jacob said surprising us all. "How do you know my name?" Riley asked. I looked at Jacob because I wanted to know as well. "I can read your mind, and I can read hers." he said gesturing to Victoria. Now I was really confused. Jacob couldn't read minds, but he could read people. Maybe he was just reading Riley and telling him that he could read minds to make what he says more believable. Who knows. "I know that she is just using you. She is using you to avenge her true love, James. You see someone Bella was with earlier killed Victoria's mate and now Victoria wants revenge. She doesn't care about you. She never did. She used you as a pawn so the Cullens couldn't see her decisions because, as I'm sure she's told you, she is very well acquainted with the Cullens." Riley narrowed his eyes and looked at Victoria."Look baby I told you about the Cullens' mind tricks. Don't trust them." Riley turned back to us. "Do I look like a Cullen to you? Do you honestly think that I am a vampire?" Riley looked back at Victoria. "Well if he is with her he has to be friends with the Cullens." "Actually the Cullens' are my mortal enemies. I was created to destroy vampires and the fact that they are living here makes me itch to kill them or it used to. Now that I have Bella here I have calmed down. So Riley, I am going to ask you to back down because even though Victoria knows me, she knows that I will kill you."

Riley looked down, seeking guidance in the rich soil beneath our feet. He looked at Victoria once more. "Baby I love you. Please, don't let them do this to us." She pleaded. He looked back at us and by the look in his eyes, he had found his answer. And it was not a good one. He snarled and Jake crouched. I could see Riley tense up, like a cobra about to strike. Just as he was about to pounce Seth lunged at him and caught him off guard. Victoria's eyes widened and for a split second she lost her composure. Then a vicious snarl came across her features, and a ferocious growl came from deep within her chest. She began to circle us, hatred burning in her blood red eyes. Jacob crouched and we began our dance of death. Only one group would come out of this alive. It would either be Victoria and Riley, or Jacob and me. Of course one of us could be killed off. Riley could get killed by Seth and Victoria could live, or perhaps Victoria would die leaving Riley. Of course things could go the other way as well but I would rather not think about that right now. Victoria was the first to lunge. Jacob blocked her and suddenly they were a blur. I would like to say that I was brave. That I stood there and watched. That I was calm and that I was strong. But the unfortunate truth is that I was bawling. Tears were streaming down my face and I was calling for Jacob. I was continuing with my hysterics when I heard a scream... Was it Jacob's or Victoria's? I wish I knew the answer to that question but they were still moving at an impossible speed. Then I saw a white arm come out into the middle of Jacob and Victoria. They stopped. I saw that Victoria had given Jacob a huge gash, but it was healing swiftly. Victoria stared at the dismembered limb with no sense of anguish in her eyes, and a smirk on her lips. I heard a yelp, and being the stupid person that I am I gasped. Both Victoria and Jacob looked at me. Realizing she was being distracted by the one thing she really wanted she began to shoot towards me. Riley came out from his brawl with Seth while Seth was down and encountered Jacob. Victoria grinned. Jacob looked at me with fear in his eyes and I knew that he was trapped. It was either fight Riley and watch me die, or turn his back on Riley to help me which would result in him dying. Victoria knew this to and took her time with me. She darted behind me and whispered, "I am going to make your death slow and painful Bella. You think you know pain?", she paused to give a humorless laugh," I will show you true pain Bella." She darted away and I eyed a branch. I picked it up and Victoria came up behind me again. "Oh so you think you can beat me with a stick? I am not a dog Bella. I would like to see you try to hit me." She darted away again. She started to move in an angular motion around me. It was an intricate pattern in which no same motion was repeated. If she wasn't about to kill me I'd say it was rather elegant.

She kept moving and moving so I shut my eyes remembering what Jacob had said. _Don't rely on just your eyes Bella come on!_ I squeezed my eyes in concentration. And then I heard her, I smelt her sickly sweet aroma. She was moving to my left then to my right and next would be to my front ant then to my back. I was going to get her when she got to my front. _One...Two...Three! _I struck. And surprisingly I hit flesh. I opened my eyes and Victoria was shocked as well leaving her momentarily in awe and out of her wits. I heard bone crunching and saw Riley's leg come out of nowhere. In the same moment Jacob was by my side again. "Sorry." He said and he pulled me close to him. Just as Victoria was about to pounce, yet another body part came into the sparring circle we had created. But this time instead of a limb it was Riley's head. Seth came and stood beside Jacob, before snarling. Victoria started to back up and comprehension came across her face. She was outnumbered. There was no way she could or would live if she went for me now. She was about to flee, which would mean more late nights for the pack and more stress for everybody. I couldn't have that and apparently neither could Jacob. "You will never get a chance like this again!" She stopped in her tracks. "I know you want her! You want your revenge for James! You want her to die slowly and painfully. You want her to feel your pain." She turned and gave a vicious war cry. She was so fast, like an arrow from a bow. But Jacob was ready as well as Seth. She got closer. So close I could see the pain behind her scowl. And then Seth jumped on her back. She took couple steps backward before turning around. When she did Seth jumped off of her back and Jacob ripped off her head. It was an odd sight because there was no blood. There was only a shriek and then nothing. Her head landed next to me and I looked at her face. She wore a look of pain so intense that it almost made me feel bad for her... almost. I felt Jacob's arms around me. "It's over baby. It's over." He whispered to me. He pulled me into a tight hug and I rested my head on his chest. Then I saw Victoria's head move. I mean it MOVED. Jacob saw it to and pulled out a lighter. I guess he kept one on hand, with him being designed to kill vampires and all. I saw Victoria burn. I looked at Jacob and found him staring at me to gauge my reaction. I slipped my hand into his and we began to walk back to the tent.

When we were walking back I thought it would be a good time to ask my questions. "How did you know all of that stuff about Riley and Victoria. I know you can't read minds or you would have told me I...how?"

"Well I'll have to thank Eddie for that. He saw what was going on from Sam, or rather from Sam's link to Seth. Edward read Victoria's mind and told Sam. Sam told Seth and Seth told me. I still don't know how he was able to read her mind from so far away."

"He's read it before. The more times he reads someone's thoughts the more distance he can read them from." I informed him. He gave me a small smile. "Well then I bet he could read me from my house." We shared a small laugh.

"Why didn't you shift like Seth, and how did you and Seth communicate if you weren't in wolf form?"

"The reason I didn't want to phase is because I didn't want to leave you alone, and by alone I mean I didn't want you to be the only human. I just wanted to be there for you. Don't get me wrong it was very hard. I wanted to phase and rip her apart for how she played you like that. Good job by the way. I saw you hit her. We will defiantly do some more training. Anyways, I could talk to Seth because I am the rightful Alpha and the Alpha can hear everyone's thoughts, no matter what form they are in. Well, every Alpha except for Sam. Since I am supposed to be Alpha I kind of stole that from him." I nodded taking in what he had just told me. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, why are you so amazing?" He smiled.

"Amazing not so much, awesome, yes." I laughed and gave him a love tap on his bicep as we got to the tent. I grabbed a few items and then hopped on Jacob's back. He ran us down to the clearing in about 5 minutes. The Cullen's were in the clearing accompanied by the Volturi. We stayed in the trees careful not to make any noise. Only Jane, Felix, and Demetri had come. There was a girl or a girl vampire. She looked young, no older than 14, and she had red eyes clouded with fear and uncertainty. "She didn't know what she was doing! We'll take care of her. We can teach her right from wrong." I heard Esme say. She was always so kind. "We granted her mercy because she surrendered." Esme stated. "That was not yours to give. The Volturi do not give second chances." Jane said before turning to the girl. "Who made you?" she asked the girl, and in the next instant the girl was writhing in pain. I knew Jane was using her gift. "I don't know! Riley said our thoughts weren't safe because of him!" The girl said referring to Edward. "Her name was Victoria. She died in the massacre that you...missed." Edward said. "I see." Jane responded. She then turned to the girl. "What is your name?" she asked. And once again the girl was sent into another frenzy of pain. "You don't have to do that, she'll tell you anything you want to know." Esme said. "I know." Jane replied with a sadistic grin on her face. When the girl was finally able to breathe again she whispered her reply. "My name is Bree Tanner. I was walking down an ally one night and I felt pain in my arm and I woke up like this. Please help me! Please! I didn't know!" Bree shrieked. Jane just smiled. "Felix," she said," take care of that would you?" In a flash Felix had ripped the girl to shreds and she was burning in the clearing. She would soon just be another pile of ash in the clearing. Jane then addressed Edward. "So what happened to the girl that was immune to us. I hope you kept your promise." Edward's face darkened. "Unfortunately, she died from one of Victoria's earlier attacks. She is no longer with...us." Jane sported a small smile and accompanied it with fake sorrow in her voice. "Well I'm sorry for your loss. She would have been a very intriguing immortal. I think that is all of our business. As they were turning to leave Jane looked right at me, and i mean _right_ at me. It was a quick glance so I'm not sure if she saw me or knew that I was there. And then they were gone. We came out from our hiding place.

The Cullens looked at us with hard faces and sadness in their eyes. "Hey where is Seth?" Edward was the first one to talk. Then I realized that he hadn't come with us. "Oh he went back home with the rest of the pack. By the way thank you Edward." Jacob said and held out his hand for Edward to shake. They stared at each other for a moment before shaking hands. Jacob sighed and said, "Well I say we go home. It's been a long day." We all agreed and left. Jacob ran me back to my house and we went over to First Beach where the pack was holding a celebratory bonfire. When we got to the beach everyone was eating. We grabbed some plates and talked like we usually do. We would eat, talk, make jokes, and then eat some more. What I wasn't expecting was Jacob's alteration to our little tradition. He stood up and yelled over everyone," Hey! "Quieting everyone down. "Bella and I have something to tell you." He said pulling me to my feet. I knew what this was. "We're getting married."

It was silent for a moment, and then they just erupted. I was hugged, kissed on the cheek, congratulated, and asked for the details of Jacob's proposal about a million times. I felt so at home. In that second in time I never felt so at home. In Jacob's arms I felt so safe. And surrounded by my friends I felt like I was with long lost family. All of my hard ships are over, and I can't help but think about how much my life has changed. And it's all because of my Jacob.

**Well this is the last chapter chapter. I am going to make an epilogue to give you insight into what their life will be like after this but for the most part this story is done. I am so ****thankful**** to the people that have stayed with me along the way. Since this was my first story I feel like a lot of you that reviewed and gave me a little constructive ****criticism**** have made me a better writer and I thank you for that. After I finish this story I will have more time to update. I doubt I will ever be without a story because I have so many ideas, but I just ca****n't**** post them all at once. Hope you guys will read other ****stories**** and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**TTFN****! :D**

**ladybug82896**

**THANKS!**


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue! I am so amazed at how far this story has gone. I know I slack on updates but I am very grateful for all of you who have stuck with me 'till the end. I am most likely going to rewrite a lot of the beginning chapters and re-post it just because I am not pleased with the beginning. Once again thank you sooooo much. I hope I get better at updating because I know it sucks when you want to know what happens next but the author won't update. One more thing there are some pretty hot scenes in this chapter but they aren't full blown sex scenes. I marked them (there are three marks) with bold notices so if you don't want to read my lemonette then skip down to the last one. By the way UDub is a nickname for The University of Washington.**

**Keep in mind that Jacob and Bella are imprinted; it may seem a bit over dramatic when they say goodbye (you'll see why) but I figured it would be over dramatic because their imprint bond is so strong. Okay, here we go…**

Epilogue

Bella's POV

Jacob and I walked down the beach, away from the fire pit and the noise. I knew it was late at night, and I knew Charlie would be expecting me home soon, but I really didn't care. I was on a cloud. I couldn't believe all of the events that had taken place in such a short amount of time. I looked up at Jacob. He was looking at me, the moon light making his skin look silvery. The wind was blowing his short black hair back slightly. He looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back. We found our piece of driftwood and sat down. The silence was comfortable, everything was comfortable with Jacob. Finally I looked at Jacob again to find him looking back at me. No words were exchanged, they didn't need to be. I knew we were feeling the same happiness.

"Hey Bells." Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"We're getting married." He said.

"I know. It's crazy right. I mean I never thought I would get married so young. But then I never thought I would fall in love with a vampire, turn into a zombie, and fall in love with my werewolf best friend. Forks is just full of surprises." I said. It was so true. I remember dreading coming to Forks and now I couldn't bear to leave it. Jacob laughed at my statement and kissed me gently.

"I always knew I was going to marry you." he said when we pulled away.

"Really, how? Better yet, when?" I asked.

"I knew when we were five and you agreed to play with me in the mud. I had asked every girl I knew at school if they wanted to play in the mud and they would always say it was gross and they didn't want to get dirty. So when you said yes I just knew that you were one of a kind and that I had to have you. You were beautiful too, and funny. I remember I was so happy when you laughed at one of my jokes. And then when you went away and my mom died I was so sad. But I would just think of you and I would cheer myself right up. When you came back I was extremely happy. I tried not to show it though, I didn't want you think I was creepy. I don't think I did a very good job though." he said smiling at me.

"You did pretty well. You seemed like you were interested in being my friend. Not at all desperate or creepy." I said playfully.

"Really because I was desperate. I wanted you to like me so much. I yearned for you to accept me in your life and I hoped that even after all this time you would still feel close to me, trust me like you had before you left. When you started to ask about the Cullens I figured it was harmless curiosity. When you started going out with him and stopped coming to see me I kinda freaked out. I had these crazy mood swings and I always felt angry. I think I might have closer to phasing. Quil and Embry said I had PMS." he said and I laughed and then gave him a gentle rub on his bicep.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I hadn't seen you. But then again, I didn't realize anything when I was with Edward. It was just him and me. I couldn't see past him for some reason. I was obsessed." I said.

"It's fine." he said. I could tell that he was absorbing what I said. He waited a few seconds before continuing.

"Any way, when he left you and I heard from Billy that you were missing I was so scared. I didn't know what had happened to you, I didn't know if you had been taken or killed. I was going crazy. When they found you and I saw that you were so pale. You had tears on your cheeks and your eyes were red from crying. You leaned into Sam and then into Charlie as he took you in the house. When I found out that that Edward had left you and he was the cause of all of your pain I wanted to kill him for hurting you. I was ready to go and comfort you that night but Billy told me to wait until you were ready and came to me, so I did. And after hearing what seemed like hundreds of horror stories from Charlie, you came."

"You looked so broken Bella. It hurt me to see you so weak. But you started to get better and you began to smile again. I thought I was finally going to have you and then he called and next thing I know he's going to kill himself and you're already gone. You went back to him and I was so angry with you. When you called me in tears I was ready to tell you off, but when I noticed you were crying I had to ask what was wrong. He had hurt you again and you needed me again to help you. I was more than happy to. Now look at us. After everything you are here with me, and I'm getting married. I feel like the dream I had when I was a little kid is finally coming true." he said all of this while looking out into the waves.

"I'm sorry." he said turning to me.

"I sound like a fucking sap."

"Hey, hey," I pulled his eyes up to meet mine and gave him a kiss on his lips. "You don't sound like a sap. It was so sweet what you said. I like knowing what your feelings were, are when it comes to that time in my life. Even if I'm ashamed of some of my actions. Thank you for sharing that with me." I said.

"It was nothing but the truth." He replied. "Come on Bells, it's getting late, Charlie will have my ass if I don't have you home soon." Jake said.

"Is he going to have your ass or are you going to give it to him?" I asked. He looked at me with wide eyes and I gave him a sly smirk at his surprised expressions.

"Oh now you're going to get it." he said with that gleam in his eye. I began to back up.

"Oh, I thought you were gonna get it. I mean I don't want to take that experience from you. You should have told me sooner that was what you wanted. I have a feeling that Mike wouldn't be opposed to helping you out as long as I told him I would kiss him after. Then again I want you all to myself, so I'll have to get a dildo or something and we can just make it work." I said and Jake growled and slowly made his way towards me.

"Okay, okay fine, Charlie can have your ass, but I get everything else... Jake stop it. Come on I was just kidding." I said, but he was still stalking closer.

"It's a little late for that Bells." He said.

"Jake, come on! It's night time, it will be cold!" I said. He was backing me up closer and closer to the water's edge.

"Jake… Jacob… JACOB!" I screamed and started to run. He caught me and lifted me up into a fireman's lift and made his way back towards the water edge.

"Do not throw me in there Jake." I said.

"What's the magic word?" he asked.

"Please?" I said and before I knew it I was soaking wet and freezing.

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK!" I screeched. I looked around to find him laughing above me.

"You need to say pretty please to make up for something like that." He said with a shit eating grin on his face. I got up and quickly jumped onto his back. It threw him off balance and we both ended up soaked. When I was coherent again I looked at Jake and he looked at me for a long moment before we just busted out laughing. He got up and helped me out of the water before we started walking to our car. Everyone had long gone by now and it was 12:30 in the morning. Jake and I walked hand in hand for a little while until he noticed my teeth were chattering.

"Shit Bells, I'm sorry. You told me you would be cold. Hold on." We stopped for a moment and he took off his shirt and tucked the neck hole into his back jean pocket before picking me up and crushing me to his chest.

"Better?" he whispered in my ear.

"Much." I replied, and he walked us back to the car. He turned the heater on blast the whole way home. We got out of the truck and he walked me toward the door.

"Could you just go up to my room right now? I'll be there in a sec." I asked.

"Sure, I don't have patrols tonight so it should be fine." he said before giving me a kiss and walking to the side of the house. I unlocked the door as silently as possible and tiptoed into the house only to find Charlie in his recliner.

"You were supposed to be in 45 minutes ago Bella." he said. Shit!

"Sorry about that dad, Jake and I kinda got lost. W-We were driving to this... this place and it was a picnic but on the way back we took a wrong turn." I stumbled out. Charlie didn't look like he bought it at all.

"Jake has been pretty good about getting you in on time so I'll drop it this once, don't let it happen again. You may be eighteen now but this is still my house." He said before turning out the lights and walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Bella." he said before entering his room. I let out a sigh of relief and went up to my room to find Jake on my bed laughing.

"Shut up Jake!" I said going up to my dresser to get my usual tank and sweats.

"Oh my god Bells, we really need to work on your lying. You sounded like you were choking!" He said, quietly laughing still.

"Oh like you could do much better mister PMS." I retorted.

"Hey, it's not my fault you suck at lying. And that wasn't my fault either, Bella withdrawal is not healthy." he said with a grin. I had to giggle at that. He was too cute to stay mad at so with a smile over my shoulder I walked out of the room. When I came back in my tank and sweats I put my dirty wet clothes in the hamper to wash in the morning but he noticed that my bra was on top of the pile. _Stupid, stupid Bella!_ He cocked an eyebrow at me and that smirk came across his face.

"Oh shut up." I said and threw a pillow at him. He caught it and put it down next to him on the bed for me. I smiled and climbed into bed. Jacob put his arms around me and I closed my eyes. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard Jacob whisper, "Hey Bells?"

"What?" I whispered back.

"I told you so." he said and I couldn't help but smile. He told me that everything would be alright, and it was.

I laughed softy before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

_~Epilogue~_

I awoke in the morning with Jacob's arms around me. I was currently drawn into his chest, one of his big arms around my waist and my arms drawn into my chest. I looked up at his face from my position. He looked so peaceful as he slept, like the 16 almost 17 year old he really is. I reached up and traced my index finger up his chest, around his pecks, up his arm, up his cheeks to his hairline, down his nose, and around his perfect lips.

I was so entranced by Jacob that I didn't notice he was awake. As my finger was tracing his lips he gently kissed it and I gasped. He took advantage of my slightly open mouth and took the opportunity to kiss me. Without missing a beat he pushed his tongue into my mouth and I moaned. He brought me closer to his body until there was no space between us and kissed me with force. I felt the tip of his tongue gently but assertively wrestle with mine. I let him win and then sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and he moaned.

"No fair." he said against my lips and I gently laughed. I rolled us slightly so I was on top of him. Our kisses got more heated and I felt his hand cautiously sneak its way under and up my shirt but at the moment I didn't care. When his hand came to my breast he was hesitant at first so I massaged my tongue with his to let him know it was okay.

**(A.N. Things start to get pretty hot. It's pretty close to inappropriate.)**

I felt his hand move over my breast and I gasped. He paused but kept going after some persuasion. He started kneading my breast over the bra before dipping under and pinching my nipple. I gasped again and moaned pushing my breast into his hand. He took his lips away from mine and began to kiss and suck on my neck as he snuck his other hand up and paid some attention to my other breast. I moaned again and reached behind me taking off the bra. It was my favorite one but right now it was just getting in the way. Noticing the absence of my bra he pulled away from my neck and looked me in the eye.

"Bells, a-are you sure?" he asked.

"Not entirely." I said truthfully. I know that any other teenage girl would of had sex with a gorgeous man that had asked her to marry him, but for some reason I just couldn't.

"I understand." He said, sweetly kissing my lips, but I saw some of the light that had been in his eyes die out.

"Jacob, it has nothing to do with you. I love you and I trust you with my life, but my virginity is something I'm just not ready to give up yet. I'm sorry, I know that you having to wait for me is hard, I get it. But do you really want to take me in my small full size bed with my dad next door or in a nice private place where it's just you, me, and no distractions. A place where we can express what we feel without having to be quiet." I said looking into his eyes. He moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"Honey you don't have to explain anything to me, and waiting for you to feel comfortable is not a burden on me at all. When I said I understand I meant it. I will never push you. And I get where you're coming from, and you're right. This isn't where I want this to happen. Don't stress." He said with a gentle smile as he tried to get up but I pushed him back down.

**(WARNING: May be a bit inappropriate.)**

"Jake I said I wasn't ready for sex, I'm all for fooling around." I said. He gave me a full on Jacob grin as I brought my lips back to his. He flipped us so I was on bottom and wasted no time in bringing his arms back to their position on my breasts and mine roamed his broad chest.

"Jacob." I groaned quietly as he began to kiss down my neck and reached my chest. He ran his mouth over my covered nipple and I reached the hem of my shirt before pulling it off. I closed my eyes, waiting for Jacob to touch them, so when it didn't come I opened them and found him staring at them in awe.

"Fuck Bells, you're so beautiful." he said before taking a nipple in his mouth. We both groaned from the contact. He sucked and nipped my right breast while gently kneading the other before switching. I played with the hem of his shirt and he broke away from my chest to pull it off. I ran my hand down his chest pushed him back lightly so I was on top again. I kissed my way from his belly button and traced my tongue around his sculpted abs and he groaned.

"Shit Bells." he said and his breathing picked up. To think that I could have this effect on me made me feel empowered and I continued up his stomach, leaving trails of kisses as I made my way up his body.

When I got to his chest I found his nipples and traced my tongue around both and he gasped. I smiled and repeated the motion before making my way up to his neck. There I sucked the supple skin into my mouth. I kissed and nipped all of the skin there and made my way up to his ear before pulling his earlobe into my mouth and nibbling softly. I finally made my way down to his mouth and gave him a nice long kiss before I pulled away to look at him. His eyes were dark and filled with lust, his face contorted into an expression of pleasure. I felt so wound up after feasting on Jacob, and he noticed. He moved his hand down to my burning core and I grinded into his hand.

"We're not going to have sex, but I wanna try something." he said. I just nodded giving him the ok and he moved forward. I felt his warm hand creep down my exposed stomach and stopping at my panties giving me plenty of time to stop him. When I didn't he dipped his hands into my panties. I began to pant as his hand found my clit and he started to rub.

"Mmmm." I moaned as he picked up pace. I felt like everything was building up inside me was about to explode. Jacob seemed to know because he pulled my nipple into his mouth and I had to put my hand over my mouth as I moaned just in case Charlie was still here. He inserted a finger into my slit and I felt my body tremble as I rode out what I now know was my first orgasm. When I came down from my high I noticed Jacob's hand was still in my panties. When he brought it out his finger was wet with my cum.

"Bells, can I taste you?" he asked. I was surprised that he would even want to. It looked disgusting.

"Um, sure." I said and watched him bring his fingers to his mouth. He groaned upon tasting it.

"You taste so good honey." he said before cleaning his fingers off, and I have to admit the site of him eating my cum made me a little horny. Then there was a loud bang downstairs and we both stilled. It was Charlie. After a few seconds we heard the sound of the cruiser starting up and we relaxed.

**(A.N. Ok it's done.)**

"We should probably shower." I suggested.

"Yeah, you go first, I'll wait here." Jake said. I nodded and grabbed my clothes before hopping in the shower. In the shower I was immediately assaulted with images of Jacob and I in my room. His hands, his mouth on my breast. This no sex thing is going to be a hell of a lot harder than I thought it would be. I thought as I dried off and opened the door. After letting Jacob know that the bathroom was open I went downstairs to make us some breakfast. I was in the middle of the eggs when Jacob came downstairs and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"That smells amazing Bells." he said into my ear.

"Thanks." I said. The eggs were almost done so I turned the heat on low. I let out a shriek, surprised as Jacob turned me to face him.

"Jacob, I'm cooking!" I said smiling.

"I know, but I just wanted to tell you that what we just did was absolutely amazing." He said and took my lips in his sweetly before pulling back.

"I thought so too. Thank you again for being so understanding." I said. It was really hard to find a guy that would be okay with just fooling around. They don't come along that often, especially in my generation. Every guy thinks it's important to be a player and have sex with as many girls as he can with few exceptions. Jacob was one of those exceptions. I turned around and saved my eggs before they started burning and Jacob set the table.

We ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. When we were done Jacob helped me with the dishes.

"So, about this marriage thing. I think we should wait till we're both out of school. I know it's going to be a while but, it would be best for both of us." he said while we put the dishes in the dish drain to dry.

"Yeah, that makes sense." I said. Truthfully, I had completely forgotten that Jake was still in school. I was thinking about wedding plans already and I was a little disappointed, but I understood.

"So, how much time are we talkin' here?" I asked him as I handed him another dish.

"In two years. When I graduate from high school. It would make more sense to wait until we are both out of college but I can't wait that long." he said with a small smile.

"Alright." I said while handing him the last dish.

"So have you gotten accepted to any colleges?" he asked as we dried our hands and made our way to the couch.

"Yes, I was going to go to Washington State, but I got my acceptance to UDub a few days ago and that's a bit closer." I said, trying my best not look into his eyes. However, Jake wasn't having that. He pulled me into his lap and lifted my chin to make me look at him.

"Bella, what other universities did you get accepted to?" He asked seriously.

"The University of Florida, Dartmouth, Stanford, Georgia State University, Washington State, and a few other small colleges but it doesn't matter. I'm staying in Washington." I said definitely.

"No you're not Bella. Those are very good schools. I'm not going to let you give that up because you want to stay close." he said with the same tone.

"Look I never wanted to go to those schools. Edward just applied to them for me using my essay that I had already written. I planned on staying here in the first place. University of Washington is a good school. There are only three colleges I applied for on my own, Stanford, University of Florida, and U Dub, and I don't want to go to the others."

"Stanford is a good school and it's a fair distance away from here so I could visit if I really wanted to, but I only picked that one just in case something happened here and I couldn't bear to be in the state any longer. I applied to Florida because my mom practically begged me to but I don't really want to go. I'm going to U Dub, they have a good English program there and the tuition is cheaper than Stanford's. It's the best choice for me, especially considering that the drive from the university to Forks is only a few hours." I explained. Jacob looked away for a long moment and sighed, turning his head back to me.

"Are you positive that's what you want?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Completely." I said, giving him a small kiss to prove my point.

"Alright." he said in a dreary voice, but I knew he was happy inside.

"Come on. It's okay to be happy about this." I said in a teasing manner. He stuck his bottom lip out and shook his head back and forth.

"No." he said in a childish tone.

"Aww come on Jakey." I said and poked him in his side. He squirmed away and leapt off of the couch.

"No." he shouted again and took off running. I laughed and started chasing him. He went around the living room, through the kitchen, opened the door and went around the house, and came back in before I finally caught him. Well, he slowed down so I could catch him and I jumped on his back exhausted. He chuckled, swung me around so I was facing him and holding onto his neck, before lying down on the couch with me on top of him. After a few moments of silence Jacob finally said, "Yeah, I'm happy."

"You… couldn't have...told me... before I chased you around... the whole god damn house?" I asked out of breath.

He just smiled and said, "You know you liked it. Besides, you got to look at my ass the whole time." he joked.

"Mmmm, so true." I said smiling.

"So, we'll get married in two years?" I asked, wanting the time finalized.

"Two years." he confirmed. I smiled and kissed him on the lips when a new thought entered my mind and I pulled back.

"Wait, the only reason I'm not having sex with you is because I'm waiting for us to get married so we got caught somehow we would have a decent excuse. So I'm going to be waiting _two years_?" I said exasperated_._

"Yep that seems about right." Jacob confirmed.

"Well fuck, I'm not waiting _that_ long." I said in the same tone and Jacob laughed.

"Okay so what's your solution to our problem," Jake asked. I thought for a moment before answering him.

"Alright, if you can promise we won't get caught we can start." I said. My worst fear was that Charlie or Billy would catch us in the act. I know I'm an adult now, but that doesn't change the fact that Charlie would still be angry. The man got mad ate for coming home late last night.

"Alright. I, Jacob Ephraim Back hereby promise that when you, Isabella Marie Swan, and I are having sex I will do everything in my power to make sure we don't get caught." Jake said while holding his right hand up.

We both laughed because the oath was such an unusual one, but it satisfied me. There was a small silence before I pulled Jacob to his feet and led him upstairs.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To get started. Charlie's not home and all that fooling around has me all hot and bothered. You're going to fix that." I said in a casual tone. I couldn't see Jacob's face but I knew he had my smile on his face.

"Hot and bothered Bells, really?" he said as he walked into my room. He was in front of me with one eyebrow cocked and a smile on his face.

"Shut up," was all I got out before I felt Jacob's hot lips on mine and heard the door close.

_~Epilogue~_

Ever since that day Jacob and I had sex very often, and I would be lying if I said I didn't initiate it sometimes. Okay, I started it most of the time but what can I say, Jacob is _very_ talented. We christened every room in my house, besides my dad's room, and every room in his house including his dad's room. I know it sounds nasty and disrespectful but I had just gotten out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around me when bumped into each other near his room and just couldn't wait.

No matter what Jacob always made sure we didn't get caught. Even the few times we had sex while my father was asleep or downstairs he made sure we stayed quiet and listened for Charlie. Sure there were a few close calls, but that just made it more exciting. He always wore protection because we both agreed to wait on the kids until after we were married and out of college. In September I went off to U Dub. That was a bittersweet day.

_Clouds covered the sky as I put the last things into my dorm. Jacob had started school already but he had taken the day off just to help me. I scolded him for missing school but he and I both knew I was happy that he came. He also brought Embry and Quil and then half of the pack just tagged along, as well as my dad. They all came in a line of cars to drive me down the the University of Washington. I had a small going away party earlier in the week but it seemed like too long ago. Once the last box was safely stowed in my dorm I turned to say my final goodbyes. I went slowly down the line of people. _

_I had tears in my eyes by the time I got to my dad. _

_"Well, you're all packed up and ready to go." he said. I could tell he was trying not to cry. _

_"Yeah." We stood there in silence before I felt him pull me in for a hug._

_"I'm gonna miss you Bells. My baby girl's all grown up." I could tell he was losing his battle to the tears. _

_"I'll be back dad. It's not that far away. I'll come back for all of the major holidays and on a few weekends, promise." I said, my voice shaky. I felt Charlie's hands tighten around me before letting me go. He stepped to the side and I turned to look at Jacob. His eyes were sad but his lips still held a small smile. I could feel myself starting to tear up so I turned to the guys and my dad._

_"Could you give us a minute?" I asked._

_They all nodded and slowly exited the room._

_"We'll be down at the car." Embry said before giving me one last hug. "I'm gonna miss you." he whispered into my ear before he pulled away. _

_"You too Em." I said. Quil came in for a hug too and then yelled, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do! That is, unless I'm here to do it with you" from the doorway. I laughed because only Quil would say that. Embry rolled his eyes and left yelling, "Bye Bella." as he shut the door. I turned to Jacob as soon as they left. Usually in the movies, this would be the part where I jump into his arms and ask him to stay with me or where we have a hot sex romp right on the floor. But this wasn't a movie, and that's not how Jacob and I were. I knew I'd see him again, and he knew he would be seeing me. Yes, there was sadness, but we both knew this was going to happen and we both knew that we were going to just deal with it. So instead of having hot sex on the carpet and probably getting a rug burn or asking him to stay with me when I knew he couldn't, I studied his face. I took in all of his features and committed them to memory, so that when he was busy and I couldn't reach him, or when I missed him so bad it hurt, I could conjure his face and smile. We stood there for what seemed like hours but in reality, was only a few moments and just memorized each other's faces._

_"Jake I-" I stopped, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to make it sound like it was good bye forever because it wasn't, but that's what it felt like._

_"I know," he said._

_"I just don't know what to say. I'm going to miss you so much, but you already know that. I've told you a million times but it still doesn't seem like enough. Maybe I'm scared because the thought of being away from you for more than a month causes my heart to ache in the most painful way, but there's nothing I can do now. I just have to suck it up and deal with it I guess." I said as the tears finally came cascading down my face. Jacob brought his hands to my face and wiped my tears away with the pads of his thumbs, as he has done so many times before._

_"I know you're sad, I am too, but that doesn't change the fact that I am proud of you for getting here. This is the first step in a new life, our new life. It's just two years Bells, and then I'll be with you and we will be married. But you know that I will think about you every day and I will call so much you will be sick of me, and when you do get sick of me calling, I'll call some more to apologize for being such a desperate pansy. But the truth is I'm in love with you, so in love with you that the thought of me being a desperate pansy doesn't scare me or embarrass me. As long as I'm desperate for you." He said in a gentle voice, his loving words only making my tears flow more._

_"I love you too, so much." I whispered, fearing that my voice would be too shaky if I talked normally. He smiled sadly and kissed me. I let go in that moment and let everything I wanted to say and everything I was thinking go as his lips moved softly against mine. His tongue came into my mouth and stroked mine softly, comforting me in his own special way. He pulled back after a few moments before softly bring my lips back to his in three gentle kisses and putting his forehead on mine._

_"Be safe, and remember that I will always love you." he said. We held each other's gaze for a long moment before he unwillingly turned and left._

My college years went by quickly. I worked hard and managed to maintain a 4.0 GPA. I missed Jacob terribly of course but he stopped by at least once a month and filled me in on what was going on back home. I came down every time I got some time off and surprised him on the weekends sometimes. The first time Jacob came down I introduced him to my roommate Zoë. She was an odd ball but not the scary kind. You know the ones that are really bi-polar and can be really nice one minute but want to kill you the next. She either had black hair but had put blonde streaks in it or had blonde hair with black streaks in it, I could never really tell. She was really into heavy metal and screamo bands and constantly painted her nails black.

She wore a different band T-shirt and jeans combo to class every day and played the electric guitar in a band. Apparently she was from Tacoma, Washington. She would talk to herself sometimes, but again it wasn't really scary. It was just something she did. She did have a few outrageous outfits that broke her band T-shirt and jeans look sometimes but those were really crazy and usually only worn for special occasions. I always told her she was like the heavy metal version of Lady Gaga when she wore them. The first time she met Jacob she gave him a quick once over before looking at me with one eyebrow raised as if to say, "Really?" I didn't know if I should be offended or excited so I just nodded.

"Cool beans." Was all she said before she went to the cabinet and broke out the bottle of whiskey that she always seemed to have around. She drank constantly and was really good at holding her liquor but she could never get me to try. I was clumsy enough without the alcohol. After that first day she and Jacob began to warm up with each other, and while that probably should have made me nervous, it didn't. Zoë never looked at him like all the other girls did. She never ogled, she merely observed. The only guy I had ever seen her attracted to was the head singer of her band and the lead guitarist in the Foo Fighters. So that was how we lived for two years. Jacob would come down and, he, Zoë and I would all sit around and talk. Or I would go down there and we would go hang out like we used to do. Nothing really changed, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy when Jacob graduated.

I got out a few weeks ahead of him so I went back home and started planning my August wedding. I had never been much of a girly girl and didn't want some huge extravagant wedding, but it was still my wedding and I was excited about planning it myself, something I would have never been able to do had I married Edward because Alice would have taken complete control. Even though Alice was still one of my bride's maids, she understood that this was my wedding and I wanted to be a big part of the planning. Because the wedding was coming up on such short notice I got Emily, Kim, Alice, Angela, my mom, and even Leah to help me with everything. Since I didn't want a big wedding there was really no need to send out fancy invitations. The only people I really wanted there were the pack, Billy, Jacob's sisters, my parents, the Cullens, and Angela. They were the only people who were close to Jacob and me, even though I hadn't seen the Cullens since the newborn fight other than the day before I left for college. They said they didn't want to interfere to much in my life and moved to Alaska.

We got right to work on every detail you could think of. I decided to have our wedding at the beach by our drift wood log. It was where Jacob and I had spent so much time talking and just being together, it seemed like the perfect place. Leah actually brought it to my attention. Leah and I had been friends ever since I set her up with this guy on campus named Matt. He was a senior at UDub that had graduated that June and I thought they would be perfect for each other because he was quick with his words just like her. He owed me because I tutored him for free and helped him with all of his English papers and I somehow convinced Leah that it would be good for her. When they met it was like an instant connection. She didn't imprint on him, but you wouldn't know that with the way she talked about him. She had softened up a little since they had been dating.

The girls took me shopping, looking for decorations for the reception, which was going to be a bonfire. We got everything that we would need to set up and only spent about three hundred dollars. Next came the dress which was the hard part. I wanted to keep it simple and in my budget of about five hundred. When I told the woman at the bridal store this, her mouth popped open in shock. I asked her if she had anything that would fit my needs and she nodded and brought out the few dresses that were under my price limit. She thought that I was going to change my mind after seeing them, but there was one that caught my eye immediately. The first thing I noticed was the pattern. It was like there were a bunch of vines crawling up the dress and swirling around my chest area. They went all the way around the dress swirling and crossing beautifully. The only problem I had was that it was strapless, but the girls and convinced me that the dress would not fall down during the ceremony.

"That's what fittings are for." Angela said with all the certainty in the world so I got the dress for a mere three hundred dollars. We had gotten everything ready by the August first, which is a good thing because the wedding was supposed to be on August eighth. Since we were done early with all of the planning Jacob and I got to spend the days leading up to our wedding together. Most of the time we found ourselves at the beach or in his garage. Normally this would be the time when the anxiety cut through my happiness. When I would get cold feet because so much was about to change, but see that's the thing, nothing was going to change. I didn't have to give anyone or anything up; there was no immortality and giving up my own life to fit it with a select group of people. This was just Jake and Bells. That's how it's always been and how it always will be.

The wedding was beautiful. I had to admit that I had been so nervous , but once I got up there next to Jake, all of my butterflies flew away.

_I was standing in the little corner of the room that was for the bride and the bride's maids. It was really just a large tent where I could get dressed. The brought in a few plastic mats to put on the ground so my dress wouldn't gather too much sand. I had gotten into my dress with the help of my bride's maids, Emily, Kim, Leah, Angela, and Alice. They all complained that I didn't have a maid of honor but I didn't want to have to choose between them, so I chose my mother. So there I was, in my little tent, with my simple white dress on and a small amount of make-up on my face. I had my hair curled and pinned up beautifully and suddenly I felt scared. I knew that things weren't going to change as drastically as they would have if I had been marrying Edward, but it just dawned on me that things could still change. Things between Jacob and I could change. He might not like married life, I might not like married life. I started hyperventilating; my breathing sped up along with my heart beat. My palms started to sweat and I felt like I was about to pass out any minute. Of course everyone noticed, who wouldn't notice a girl that's over in her own little world having a fit? _

_"Bella, sweetie you have to calm down." Emily said while rushing to my side. That helped a little bit but I was still having a mini panic attack. _

_"Bella, just calm down, everything will be fine." Leah said. Next thing I knew there was a huddle of girls around me all concerned for my well being. There was a litany of voices shouting, "Oh Bella honey just calm down," and, "Just breathe everything will be fine." I knew they were just trying to help but it was kind of making it worse so I closed my eyes. Finally my mother stepped in._

_"Girls!" she shouted and all of the other voices stopped, the only sound to be heard was the rise and fall of the ocean waves._

_"I think I know what's going on and I don't want you all to worry. Just give me a few moments alone with her and I promise she will be walking down that aisle with her father and I." There was a beat of silence and then everyone slowly filed out of the tent. Once everyone was gone my mother turned to me and I slowly opened my eyes. She was in one of the bride's maids dresses we had picked out. They were a pretty sea foam green color. I thought it was perfect seeing as we would be married at the beach. It cascaded down the body naturally and hugged every curve differently on every girl, making it a perfect fit for everyone. It was simple, like my dress. The only thing remotely fancy about the dress was the diamond embellishment around the rib cage a few inches below the breast. It was one of those dresses that tied around your neck like a bathing suit, of course I had complained that their dresses had straps and mine did not. _

_"Bella, I think I know what's wrong. I think you're scared of walking down that aisle and finding that everything is different from what you thought it would be. You never liked change. Which was one of the reasons I was so surprised that you suggested moving yourself to Forks for your last two years of high school. I was even more surprised that you didn't get whip lash from the change of temperature and scenery, never mind the way people were around here compared to the people in Phoenix. Anyway, my point is, that even though you don't like change, I have seen you change so much in the time you've spent here. When you and Edward were together you had changed a lot, whether you noticed it or not. You moved around him like he was everything to you. Like if he ever disappeared you would just break, which was odd because you were never one to be completely dependent on someone else. Then when he left, sure enough, you broke down completely. I know you think that the time he was away was horrible, but in a way it was the best thing for you. Once he left, you grew stronger. You shredded that need to be dependent on him and grew independent again. And in the process you managed to find Jacob, who I believe is a much better choice for you. You don't act like you did with Edward, always stressing out over where Edward was and how you could get there to, you act like yourself. It's much more natural, which is why you have no reason to be scared. You and Jacob have something special, and I know that if you change, he will be supportive of you, just like you would be if the situation was reversed. Marriage can change things for people; sometimes in can stress the relationship because married life isn't all you thought it would be. That's what happened with your father and I, but with you two, something is different."_

_"How do you know?" I asked._

_"I don't know for sure, but let's just call it a mother's intuition." I stood there with my head down, taking in everything she had said. She was right, nothing would change. There was no deadline hanging over my shoulders in which I would say goodbye to everyone I knew and loved. I was ready for this. I lifted my head up and smiled._

_"That's my girl. Now come on, you're father is waiting for you." She smiled at me and we turned to walk out of the tent when she stopped me._

_"One more thing. Now I'm not trying to make you nervous or anything, but please try not to trip." My face paled a bit as I remembered that I actually had to walk down the aisle. But Renee just laughed and patted my arm._

_"Oh come on now, it won't be that bad, at least you'll be bare foot." she pointed out and I nodded. That was the best thing about the beach setting. No heels. Together we walked out of the tent towards another one that was set up right in front of our short aisle. We walked in through the back to find all of the bride's maids and Charlie there. They didn't say much but I could tell that they were all relieved that I as okay. Before I knew it the music was starting up and the tent was empting slowly. My head was filled with all of these horrible scenarios, most of them ending with me tripping and ending up in the ocean but then my music pulled me from the mini horror film going on in my mind. _

_My mother and father looped their arms around mine and we began to walk. Renee had insisted that because I was their child they should both be able to give me away and after a few days, Charlie finally gave in. So with my mother and father by my side to support me I began to relax and take in everything. The sun was peaking through the clouds causing the water to sparkle. The rows of seats were currently occupied by all of my friends and soon to be family who were all smiling up at me, some of them even crying. I looked straight forward and finally saw him. Jacob was standing under a beautiful white latticed arch, and in between the latticed wood were hydrangeas, lilies, orchids, and sweet peas leaving a beautiful aroma in the air. Jacob was standing at the altar with Mr. Weber, Angela's father, behind him smiling. Quil and Embry were standing beside Jacob with huge smiles on their faces as well. When I finally got up to the altar both my father and my mother let go of me and put my hand in Jacob's and I finally relaxed all the way. _

_The ceremony went quickly as Jacob and I exchanged vows his far more beautiful than mine, and then I heard Mr. Weber say, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss you're bride." I looked up at Jacob expectantly. He smiled and brought his lips to mine in a soft, closed mouth kiss, thank god. I thought he and I were about to get it on with the way he had been talking in the days leading up to our wedding. But he didn't push it, and everything was absolutely perfect. _

The reception was great. Jacob and I danced, horribly I might add. We stuffed cake into each other's mouths and I tossed the bouquet. Angela caught it and blushed furiously. It was almost as bad as mine had been when Jacob sat me down, stuck his head under my dress, and pulled out the garner. While that may seem bad, the worst part was when Quil caught it and claimed that he was going to hang it up over his bed to help with his dreams. He got punched by Jacob of course but it didn't stop the blood from rushing into my cheeks. Shortly after that we went off on our honeymoon. I knew Jacob couldn't afford anything really nice, but I was okay with that. I was expecting us to take a short trip to Seattle, but instead we were driven to the airport by Embry.

I was confused for the whole flight, but Jacob refused to tell me where we were going. Then we finally made it to our destination, California. We picked up our bags and a rental car once we got off a plane at the Long Beach Airport. When arrived I was confused and excited, but when we pulled up to the Hyatt hotel I just about lost it. I was very excited but at the same time I was worried about how we were going to pay for it. Jake assured me that we would not be coming out of pocket. Apparently this was our wedding gift from both of our parents and Jake's sisters. With the worry gone and the room to ourselves, things got a little crazy. We attacked each other once we got behind closed doors. That night alone we had sex six times. We slept very, _very_ late the next morning and had an early dinner before we were at it again. Apparently we were going to be there for a week, thanks to our generous families. We spent a full three days in bed with each other, talk about getting a head start on baby making.

On the fourth day, we decided to go look around Long Beach. It really was amazing down there. It had been the home of many artists back in the 60s and 70s so there were tons of museums and public works of art. We walked down to this secluded part of the beach in the evening and just sat there watching the sun set. Jacob had brought candles with him and set them up around us as we stared off into the water. The water had to be the most amazing thing about the beach; it was such a vivid shade of blue. It was almost like the water was glowing, and I couldn't help but wonder if some of the water from the underwater cave had followed us all the way to California. I looked at Jacob to see him smiling, as if he was greeting an old friend. It was strange to think he had been here before but before I could read into it too much Jacob kissed me and that started what was day five, us in bed together again. For the other half of day five Jacob surprised me and took me to Disneyland. I had always wanted to go when I was little but I never got the chance. It was one of three things we paid for ourselves on the vacation.

The park was so much fun. We went on all the major rides like Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, The Matterhorn, Thunder Mountain, Indiana Jones, Star Tours and so on. By the end of the day I was incredibly tired. We sat and watched the outstanding firework show before driving home. The next day I took Jacob to Knott's Berry Farm, the second thing we paid for ourselves. Jacob said that he had always wanted to go just like I had always wanted to go to Disneyland. I went in expecting the rides to be like Disneyland, but of course I had the wrong mind set. These rides were extreme compared to Disneyland. The first one we went on was Ghost Rider; it was one of the biggest wooden roller coasters. That ride definitely woke us both up. The next one we went on was Montezooma's Revenge, then Xcelertor, Silver Bullet, Boomerang, Pony Express, Sidewinder, Jaguar, La Revolucion, Rip Tide, and with a lot of persuasion from Jacob, Supreme Scream. By the end of the day I had so much adrenaline rushing though my body that I was shaking, but it was so much fun.

That evening after we went back to the hotel and showered, Jacob took me out to one of the many beach side restaurants in Long Beach which was the third thing we paid for. We had a romantic dinner and went home that night so tired we didn't have the energy to have sex but once. On the last day Jacob decided we should do something to leave a lasting impression. I sweetly reminded him that I would never forget our honeymoon, but he told me he just wanted to do one more thing. So that is how I ended up tied to the end of a bungee at some place I'd never even heard of, and jumping off of the edge of some ledge with Jacob. If that doesn't leave a lasting impression then I don't know what does.

Once we got back home we both got to work. I only had two more years of college left while Jacob had four. He was double majoring in business and mechanics so he could open his own shop while I was in for both my English and teaching degree. We made it through those stressful years somehow, sure we fought but we always made up and before I knew it we were out in the real world. I was teaching English at Forks High and Jacob was fixing up the shop that he had bought after saving for a few years in college. Once we were out of college and things were going well in the shop, Jacob proposed the idea of us building our house right by First Beach. It sounded so much better than where we were currently, in a one bedroom apartment just outside of Forks. So we got to work. We got all of the supplies we needed and put together a small fund to start building our home.

It took about a year to complete it, but when I was done it was beautiful. The dark wood it was made with almost blending into the forest. We had left the dark brown color and decided to accent a few parts with this deep green color. It sounded strange to me at first but the end product was perfect. The kitchen was updated with granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances that I had picked out. The furniture and electronics were all new as well. We had put in five bedrooms and two three bathrooms, one in our master and two in the halls. I asked Jacob why he wanted so many rooms and he said he just had a feeling we would be needing them, I was skeptical but I didn't question it. I wasn't the only one who was suspicious. When Jacob saw all of the new appliances I bought he asked me where I got the money and I told him that the Cullens had been generous enough to lend us a little bit. He cocked an eyebrow and asked me how much. When I told him that we had been given five hundred thousand dollars he freaked out.

He started yelling at me, telling me I couldn't take that money. He said he didn't want to use the Cullens' money and that he wanted to provide for me and his family. I said it was a nice gesture and I wasn't about to turn it down because he was too proud to accept it, thus starting the week long fight we had. In the end, I got to keep everything. I told him we would need the money later, especially if we were planning on filling all of the rooms he had made in the house. Sure enough we did fill them. Our first child was Sarah Renee Black. I thought we should give her the name of Jacob's mother because she was such an extraordinary woman, and that's the kind of person I wanted my daughter to grow up to be. To me, Sarah looked just like Jacob. Sure, she had my eyes and my lips but that was only two features. She had Jacob's hair, his nose, his smile, his complexion. She was a mini Jacob and Jacob was a mini Sarah, it only seemed right. Sarah was very loud and cried often, sending loud shrieks into the night and early morning. When she was two, and I was eight months pregnant with my second child, she started to show her creative streak. She would arrange things and make a picture, and when she was coloring she would look at the picture like an adult would instead of a child.

This surprised me but for some reason, it did not surprise Jacob. We had fixed up Sarah's room and the new baby's room with the left over money from the Cullens much to Jacob's displeasure. Alice came by and helped me pick out everything. Jacob still liked Alice. They had a few good conversations and sometimes I could hear them laughing over one thing or another. I was so glad that they got along now. Edward and Jacob however did not get along. While they could be civil toward one another, they still didn't like to be. Edward and Tanya had been dating since I went off to college and married four years after that. They were going to invite me to the wedding but neither Edward nor Jacob thought it would be a good idea to send me to a wedding filled with vampires alone, and it would not be any better if I brought Jacob. So instead they sent me the video and I sent them a wedding present.

When I had my next child I decided to let Jacob name him because he had been suggesting the same name to me for a while. Jacob named him Jason William Black. I thought the name seemed fitting. Jason was very different from Sarah. While he did cry often he got used to a certain schedule very quickly and did not like change, much like his mother. He was showing more and more signs that he liked things done logically instead of creatively when I got pregnant with my third child. Right from the jump Jacob told me it was going to be another girl. He was really starting to scare me because he kept guessing right. Every time I asked him how he knew he gave me the same answer, "I saw it." he'd say with this faraway look in his eye. I don't know if it was my hormones but for some reason he really started to annoy me. I started yelling at him periodically when I was pregnant with my third child, and Jacob seemed to get pissed off every time. Now, if we look back on it, it was definitely the hormones.

When I had my third child, Maya Lyn Black, I asked Alice why Jacob knew so much about our children before the doctors did. She admitted to letting him see a few things which thoroughly confused me. Apparently, Alice had been exercising her gift and had found a way to see past the pack and into their future, even if it was for a very short period of time. She could also push her thoughts out and project the future into someone else's brain. She said she was testing it on Jacob that day before the big fight. I was angry with her at first for using my husband as a guinea pig, but I got over it eventually and was just happy there was nothing weird going on with Jacob.

With one mystery solved I launched right into another one. My daughter Maya was very odd, but not in a bad way. She was just different from the others. She looked like Jacob a lot, just as Sarah had, but she also had a few more of my features. The most interesting thing about her though was her eyes. It was like she knew everything you were thinking with one look. Like she was staring into you very soul. Even when she was little it was like she understood everything around her. As my kids grew older our house grew more cluttered with numerous trophies and certificates of merit for various subjects. At least once a month the pack would get together and we would have a big party. Leah and Matt got married and she now had a daughter and a son of her own. We visited Charlie, Billy, and Sue often just to catch up and let them play with the kids which made them all very happy. The Cullens stopped by every so often to see how I was doing and let me know they were doing fine, but they never stayed too long, fearing of making some of the kids phase. Business was good at Jacob's shop where Quil, Embry, and half of the pack now worked and I had just written my first book, which was number 15 in the nation. Things were looking up for our little family and I couldn't have been happier.

Screams from the beach pulled me from my reminiscent thoughts and I looked up from the porch to see Jacob and the kids playing on the beach. After looking at them for a while I took off after them with a smile on my face, and when I caught them and we all collapsed onto the ground in a laughing heap, I got the same feeling I always get when I'm around them. I felt like I was home.

**Well it's done. I feel sad and happy about the fact that the first fanfic I ever posted is now done. I do plan on re-writing it further on down the line, right now it's just not in the cards. I'm going to finish up my other stories and take a break. I've decided to try and pre-write my stories so I don't leave you guys without an update so long. Look, I really haven't been getting that many reviews lately, so thank you to the people that did review. I am asking that you guys review this chapter, no matter what you think. I don't care if you loved it or hated it, please just leave me a review. I didn't even know people were actually reading this story until I saw how many hits it got which was only a week ago. That really inspired me to write more but seriously is it that much to ask to review. Thanks for all you're time and to the people that did review thank you so much for sharing your thoughts with me. I feel like your comments have improved my writing a lot. Much love!**

**-ladybug82896**


End file.
